Contrato matrimonial
by lilith05
Summary: A causa de un contrato, Hermione y Draco deberan convivir durante un año bajo el mismo techo. ¿Que puede pasar? ¿Se mataran el uno al otro?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Sabía que se le estaba acabando el tiempo. Se paso la mano por el cabello al centrar la atención en una parte del contrato que tenía ante si.

_Debido a la diferencia de edad que pueda existir entre los contrayentes, la boda deberá realizarse obligatoriamente antes de que el más joven de los cónyuges cumpla veintitrés años._

Siguió leyendo, bajando hasta una de las normas que era la que más preocupado le tenía.

_Este contrato es vinculante. Las consecuencias de que el contrato no sea realizado, provocarían el final de las familias Black y Thorment._

Seis míseros meses quedaban para que su familia quedara destrozada. Seis meses y aún no había ningún indicio que pudiera indicarle donde estaban los descendientes de los Thorment. No es que quedara demasiada gente con su apellido como para que esto supusiera realmente un problema, pero se daba el hecho de que se le había enseñado desde antes de que comenzara a andar que nunca jamás debería atreverse a manchar su apellido. Los Malfoy debían engrandecerse en cada generación, jamás retroceder. Y en caso de que el contrato no se cumpliera, perdería lo poco que le quedaba: su orgullo.

Un orgullo que en más de una ocasión había tenido que tragarse para conseguir sus objetivos. La primera vez fue tras el asesinato de su madre. Tardo más de un mes en dar con la ya famosa Orden del Fénix y tuvo que rebajarse a suplicar que le dieran la oportunidad de demostrar que realmente deseaba derrotar a Voldemort.

Pero tuvo que explicar muchas cosas con exactitud, entre ellas que era lo que motivaba a alguien que siempre había dicho que la pureza de la sangre era de extrema importancia a luchar contra aquel que borraría del mapa a todos los llamados sangre sucia y a los muggles.

Y mientras se llevaba la copa de oporto a los labios se sumergió en los recuerdos.

_Tenía diecisiete años y estaba escuchando a escondidas la conversación que se mantenía dentro del despacho de su padre. Sabía que las consecuencias de que le pillaran podrían ser terribles, pero no podía evitar la curiosidad natural que le provocaba el hecho de que El Señor Tenebroso se encontrara en su casa._

_Pudo ver por una pequeñita rendija en la puerta que sus padres se encontraban arrodillados ante él. Ambos tenían la cabeza gacha y el cuerpo de su padre se sacudió con fuerza cuando el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado le lanzo la maldición Cruciatus._

_Cuando los efectos de la tortura pasaron, su padre murmuro:_

_-Os ruego que disculpéis la torpeza de la inútil de mi esposa._

_-Pero Lucios¿que sería de mí si no exigiera que mis órdenes se cumplan al pie de la letra? Tu familia merece un castigo ejemplar por haber fallado a la hora de cumplir con ellas._

_Su madre seguía sin hablar, desde la posición en la que se encontraba podía ver como su rostro estaba extremadamente pálido. Sus manos posadas en el suelo ante ella estaban crispadas y sus labios apretados._

_-Mi señor, decidme como puedo enmendar nuestro error._

_-Lucios, los errores deben ser eliminados._

_En ese instante Narcisa levanto ligeramente la cabeza y con los ojos intento discernir de que modo podía borrarse su error._

_-Mi Señor, decidme como deseáis que mi error sea borrado._

_-¡Crucio! Parece ser que se te ha olvidado que a menos que yo te de permiso para hablar, hay que estar en silencio en mi presencia. Pero disculpare por el momento tu segundo error..._

_-Gracias, mi Lord._

_-Oh, no me lo agradezcas. Lucios, el modo en que debes enmendar este desacierto es aniquilando a aquel que ha cometido el error._

_Desde detrás de la puerta, Draco vio como su padre apretaba las manos y asentía rápidamente con la cabeza. No fue hasta que vio como se levantaba su padre y empuñaba la varita que comprendió cual era realmente el deseo del Señor Tenebroso._

_Su madre alzo el rostro, con el miedo desfigurando sus facciones, instantes antes de que su padre lanzara la maldición asesina. Vio como el cuerpo sin vida de su madre caía al suelo, con las extremidades puestas en un extraño ángulo pues en ningún momento se había puesto en pie._

_-Muy bien, Lucios. Espero que no vuelvas a cometer ningún error, pues ya sabes cuales son las consecuencias._

_Lucios Malfoy asintió con la cabeza e hizo una reverencia ante su Señor._

_A pesar de que su sangre estaba hirviendo de indignación y asco, Draco era un ser frío y pensante ante todo. Sin hacer ningún ruido se alejo de la puerta y subió hasta su dormitorio. Una vez allí se teletransporto hasta una distancia medianamente segura de su casa, se encontraba en territorio muggle y no sabía que debía hacer._

_Quería venganza, tanto contra aquel que le había engendrado como el que había propiciado en primer lugar la muerte de su madre. El único miembro de su familia que había sido capaz de verle como un ser humano, con errores y virtudes, alguien que no era una mera extensión de un apellido._

_Ando metro a metro, alejandose del punto en el que había aparecido sin notar las miradas de extrañeza que había en el rostro de los muggles. Miradas que en otro momento hubieran provocado una agresión verbal o incluso llegar a las manos, en ese momento eran desapercibidas. Alzo sus ojos y miro un alto edificio en una calle en la que solo se veía a una o dos personas. Dentro de ese edificio había un apartamento que pertenecía a la familia Black._

_En un acto de rebelión hacía su esposo, Narcisa había andado y comprado ese apartamento dentro de un mundo que debía considerar inferior. Por suerte para Draco, su padre desconocía completamente la existencia de ese lugar._

_Entro y subió por las escaleras hasta llegar al decimoquinto piso, miro a su alrededor y tras asegurarse de que no había nadie se acerco a la puerta de su apartamento y murmuro:_

_-Alohomora._

_Tras asegurarse de que la puerta estaba completamente cerrada y afianzar esto con un hechizo bastante complejo, se giro y se apoyo contra la puerta._

_No se molesto en encender las luces del piso, a pesar de que no era precisamente la primera vez que estaba allí y sabía donde se encontraban cada uno de los interruptores. Notaba las manos sudorosas y con un fuerte temblor. Tenía la garganta reseca, con los gritos de dolor estancados en ella. La cabeza gacha, en ese momento se sentía vencido. Siempre había sabido que su padre no era digno de confianza, que era un hombre capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para cumplir sus objetivos._

_Pero nunca hubiera creído que sería capaz de matar a Narcisa sin que le temblaran al menos una milésima las manos. Había actuado como si estuviera exterminando una molesta plaga, algo que carecía de importancia. No actuó como si la mujer que estaba ante su varita fuera la misma con la que había compartido tantos años, aquella que le había dado a su único hijo y heredero. _

_Un heredero que había hecho todo cuanto estuvo en sus manos y varita, para asegurarse de inculcarle esos dogmas por los que él siempre se había guiado. Nunca le preocupo los métodos que tenía que emplear para conseguirlo: un bofetón, varios días a base de pan y agua, un Cruciatus cuando su cuerpo fue lo bastante fuerte como para soportarlo. Pero para su desgracia, lo único que consiguió con ello fue crear a un perfecto actor, un camaleón que era capaz de desenvolverse en cualquier ambiente dando la imagen que fuera necesaria en cada momento. Por temor de que los rumores llegaran hasta su padre, se había asegurado de que nunca pudiera haber dudas sobre sus inclinaciones hacía esos dogmas entre los que destacaba la inferioridad de los sangre sucia. _

_Unas creencias que nunca le habían llenado, unas ideas que notaba un tanto estupidas pero por temor nunca se atrevió a demostrar aquello que realmente opinaba. _

_Al pensar en esto, recordó a una de las sangres sucias de Hogwarts. Hermione Granger, una sabelotodo insoportable, que en la actualidad luchaba duramente contra el poder del que no debe ser nombrado. _

_¿Cual era el nombre de la organización a la que pertenecía? Orden de... de... ¿Fénix? Asintió con la cabeza al recordar las maldiciones que gritaba su padre, entre las que destacaba una en la que deseaba la más horrorosa de las muertes a todos los integrantes de esta Orden._

_Se alejo de la puerta con la cabeza bullendo en ideas sobre como utilizar esa información. Sabía que no tenía suficiente poder como para destruir a todo aquel que había destrozado la vida de su madre, pero si conseguía una sola posibilidad para unirse a esa Orden, entonces podría hacer realidad su venganza._

_Se tumbo en la cama, sin dar ningún luz y sin molestarse por el estado en que podría estar su ropa a la mañana siguiente tras haber dormido una noche entera con ellas puestas. Cerró los ojos... solo para que la imagen del cuerpo sin vida de su madre se le presentara. Una lagrima descendió por su mejilla y fue en ese momento en el que se permitió prescindir de la mascara que había mantenido puesta durante tantos años._

_En sus lagrimas se entremezclaba el dolor por la perdida, por una infancia que nunca fue tal, y por que no reconocerlo, por la seguridad que tenía de que sus alocados planes de dar con la Orden del Fénix no servirían de nada._

Un fuerte dolor en su mano hizo que volviera a la realidad, sacudió la cabeza al ver que los recuerdos habían hecho que destrozara la copa que tenía en la mano. Cinco años, cinco largos y malditos años hacía de esa noche... y el recuerdo de ella aún era capaz de dejarle destrozado.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la chimenea y se levanto, con la resolución corriendo fuertemente por sus venas. Si era necesario, tomaría la búsqueda de esa familia en sus propias manos, pero primero se aseguraría de si el detective que había contratado había sido de utilidad.

Tomo un poco de Polvos Flu y los arrojó a la chimenea haciendo que su cabeza apareciera en el despacho del detective.

-¿Sabe algo ya? –pregunto con un tono altanero y frío.

-Señor Malfoy, estaba a punto de contactar con usted. Finalmente he conseguido dar con la familia del muggle con la que se caso la señorita Thorment. Viven aquí en Inglaterra, a no mucha distancia.

-¿Cual es su apellido?

-Granger, tienen una única hija.

Draco apretó los labios, solo había conocido a una mujer apellidada Granger, y esperaba por todo lo que era sagrado y, por que no reconocerlo, también todo lo maldito que no fuera esa Granger.

-Su nombre es Hermione. Hermione Jane Granger.

Una fuerte maldición escapo de los labios de Malfoy al comprender que estaba destinado a tener que seguir soportando durante algún tiempo más a esa maldita sabelotodo.

Tras obtener la dirección desapareció de la chimenea y se dirigió al aparador para servirse otra copa. Seguida de otra más. Y otra... y es que no todos los días uno descubre que por obligación debe casarse con aquella que durante tanto tiempo fue su enemiga.

Desconocedora de que alguien había estado buscándola durante más de seis meses, Hermione se encontraba enterrada en libros. Hacía poco menos de un año que la Guerra había terminado y tras esta, parecía un descanso el tener que estudiar algo que no tuviera nada que ver con hechizos defensivos o de contraataque. Miro una de las pociones que tenía que memorizar y una sonrisa curvo sus labios. Parecía que había algo bueno en todos los datos que había tenido que memorizar a causa de la Guerra, y es que hubo muchos momentos en que miembros de la Orden no podían trasladarse hasta un sanador a tiempo de salvar la vida. Eso había llevado a que algunos participantes tomaran clases y estudiaran duramente en el campo de la Medimagia, de modo que pudieran mantener sus bajas lo más mínimas como fuera posible.

Algo que no sabían sus padres era que esa experiencia fue lo que hizo que tomara la decisión de estudiar Medimagia. Antes de tener que participar en la lucha, había pensado en estudiar Leyes de modo que pudiera entrar en el Ministerio y finalmente introducir algunos cambios que consideraba imprescindibles para mejorar el mundo mágico. Pero durante esta, había descubierto que tenía un verdadero don para sanar y una facilidad extrema en memorizar las cosas necesarias para salvar las vidas de sus compañeros.

Desvió su mirada del libro al pergamino que tenía extendido sobre su escritorio y tras mojar la pluma comenzó a escribir aquellos datos que consideraba necesario recordar para el examen que tendría en una semana.

Siguió abriendo libros y buscando datos que tuviera que memorizar, amontonando en una esquina de la mesa aquellos que ya no le eran de utilidad.

El nombre de una de las pociones atrapo su atención, fue la primera que tuvo que aprender. _Esencia de Díctamo_. Miro el papiro, con su mano sujetando la pluma encima de él, acababa de escribir este nombre aunque era casi imposible de descifrar por el fuerte temblor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Se fijo en su mano y la vio cubierta de sangre, de la sangre que solía ver en sus pesadillas, una lágrima descendió lentamente por su mejilla mientras los recuerdos la asaltaban de un modo en el que le era imposible escapar de ellos.

_Terribles maldiciones surcaban el aire. Se había preparado duramente para esto, pero no sabía que era imposible prepararse para una de las muchas batallas que serían necesarias para obtener la victoria. Podía mentalizarse para ello, pero nadie le había dicho nunca como se veía una guerra estando en el mismo centro de esta. Y no era una visión agradable... _

_Habían sido divididos en grupo, cada uno dispuesto a atacar desde un flanco diferente. Miro a su alrededor y vio las caras serias y blanquecinas de Luna, Ginny, Neville, Harry y Ron. Apretó con más fuerza la varita en su mano, temiendo que a causa de su palma sudorosa esta resbalara. Por su mente pasaban rápidamente los hechizos que había memorizado, pero su boca estaba seca desde el momento en que vio la primera luz verde que indicaba que la lucha había comenzado y había habido la primera baja._

_Tenía miedo, no le daba vergüenza reconocerlo, no era miedo solamente por ella sino también por cada uno de sus amigos y cada persona dentro y fuera del mundo mágico que le importaban._

_La muerte se acercaba y sabía que la miraría directamente a los ojos, la varita preparada y un hechizo a punto de salir de sus labios. Porque no podía vivir siendo una cobarde, no podía darle la espalda a sus amigos, a sus padres que desconocían todo lo que estaba pasando, que no sabían que su hija estaba arriesgando su vida también para mantenerlos seguros a ellos._

_Una maldición dio de lleno a un miembro de su grupo, la mirada de Hermione se dirigió sin poder evitarlo al cuerpo inerte de este chico valiente y demasiado joven para morir, pero que en ese momento carecía de cualquier halito de vida en el cuerpo._

_Esa muerte dio la fuerza necesaria a su mente, corazón y alma para ser capaz de no vacilar cuando tuviera que utilizar una de las maldiciones imperdonables. El temblor de sus manos paro y noto como las dos terribles palabras salían de sus labios, Avada Kadreva, la Maldición Asesina. Y en ese segundo supo que una parte de ella acababa de descender a los Infiernos. El hechizo dio de lleno al Mortifago, que no esperaba que una chiquilla tuviera el valor y el odio necesarios como para que esas oscuras palabras surtieran un verdadero efecto. Pago caro su error, pues su cuerpo cayo a tierra aún con una expresión de incredulidad pintada en sus facciones, las mascaras dejadas atrás hacía tiempo pues ya carecía de importancia que todo el mundo conociera la identidad de aquellos que apoyaban incondicionalmente al Señor Tenebroso._

_En esa batalla, no hubo más dudas en la mente de Hermione. No se las permitió. Había comprendido que en la lucha o morías o matabas. No quedaba lugar para la decencia, para un duelo justo, para una batalla en igualdad de condiciones. _

_No fue hasta muchas horas después que comprendería la verdad que había descubierto en ese campo de batalla. Apoyada contra una de las paredes del dormitorio que se le había asignado, permitió que sus piernas cedieran, deslizándose hasta el suelo, quedando como una muñeca rota que ha sido olvidada hace mucho por su dueño. Hecho la cabeza hacía atrás y un mudo grito escapo de sus labios. Esa noche había acabado con la vida de más de un Mortifago, sin que su voz y mano temblaran, repartiendo una justicia que durante toda su vida creyó que solo pertenecía realmente a Dios._

_Esa noche se había visto obligada a tomar la justicia por su mano, porque cuando sabes que solo puedes elegir entre vivir y morir, no hay ninguna duda de cual será tu elección. Y esa elección había arrancado de un solo golpe la mayor parte de inocencia que se encontraba en el interior de la joven._

_Las lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro. Tanto por sus compañeros caídos como por lo que se había visto obligada a hacer. Miro sus manos y tuvo que morderse el labio hasta notar como su boca se llenaba del acre sabor de la sangre para evitar que gritos desesperados salieran de ella._

_Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, aunque no hubiera ni una minúscula partícula de esta en ellas, Hermione la veía. Sangre negra y espesa, manchando completamente sus manos. Las subió hasta su rostro apoyandolas sobre su rostro y permitió que el poco control que le quedaba se desvaneciera._

_Paso horas sentada en el suelo, mirando al vació y con las imágenes de esa batalla moviéndose por su mente. Se levanto con las piernas temblorosas y bajo hasta la cocina, encontrándose allí a Neville. Él tenía un profundo corte en la mejilla y estaba poniéndose una poción que tras ser aplicada en el corte dejaba escapar un extraño humo verde y se sorprendió al ver que la herida sangrante parecía tener ya varios días._

_-Neville¿que es eso?_

_-Esencia de Díctamo. Es muy útil, suelo llevar siempre un poco ya que como a menudo me caigo y demás pues para poderme curar si me hago alguna herida._

_Hermoine frunció el ceño y tras despedirse, se dirigió a la biblioteca que había en la casa de Sirius. Miro detalladamente todos los libros, hasta dar con uno titulado "Mil pociones curativas", lo tomo y tras apoyarlo sobre la mesa, comenzó a pasar las paginas hasta finalmente encontrar la poción que buscaba. Miro los ingredientes y una sonrisa curvo sus labios, no eran demasiado difíciles de conseguir._

_Cuando Neville había hecho el comentario sobre las heridas, recordó varios hechizos sobre los que había leído brevemente en su búsqueda de ataques defensivos. Estos hacían que salieran diferentes heridas que podían provocar que una persona se desangrara. Si toda la Orden llevaba encima una pequeña botellita con esa poción, sería posible curar en el mismo campo de batalla algunas de las peores heridas. Pero también tendría que buscar alguna clase de hechizo que endureciera el cristal de modo que no pudieran romper accidentalmente los frascos con la pócima.  
_

La joven se encontraba pálida, parecía difícil creer que no hubiera perdido la conciencia aún, y volvía a sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca, como aquella noche de hacía tanto tiempo. Miro hacía la puerta de su habitación, centrando su atención preocupada de haber hecho algo que provocara que sus padres entraran por esa puerta con los ojos muy abiertos y los corazones atronando dentro de sus pechos.

Aunque les había explicado parte de lo sucedido, en ningún momento había procedido a explicar los detalles de lo que se había visto obligada a ver o hacer. Notaba como terribles escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo, y por primera vez en su vida se vio obligada a desatender sus estudios y moverse cuidadosamente hasta su armario, sacando de un cajón un frasco con una poción que la haría dormir sin soñar. La poción había permanecido oculta, no había querido tocarla, sabía que podía acabar siendo adicta a esta y ese hecho le había encogido el corazón. No quería depender de ella, por lo tanto solo cuando veía que estaba a punto de romperse la tomaba.

Con el sabor de esta aún en los labios, se tumbo en la cama, sin desvestirse ni abrirla, pues notaba que sus piernas no aguantarían su peso mucho más tiempo. Las lágrimas mojaron su almohada y apretó fuertemente la mano cerrada en un puño, clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano en un desesperado intento de apartar su mente de esas terribles imágenes.

Era en momentos como ese que comprendía porque estaba habiendo tantos suicidios en el mundo mágico. No es fácil vivir sabiendo lo que has tenido que hacer, pero se negaba a que ese fuera su destino. Se fortalecería y solo sería cuestión de tiempo que la guerra solo fuera un mal recuerdo en su mente. Pero temía el tiempo que tardaría hasta que llegara ese momento. Se forzó a pensar en Ron y Harry, para apartar su mente de esos negros recuerdos y poder pensar aunque solo fuera durante una milésima de segundo que todo había valido la pena.

Su mente aceptaba este hecho, al igual que había comprendido siempre que las circunstancias la habían llevado a saltarse cada norma en la que creía. Pero no podía conciliar el sueño al saber que se había visto obligada a tomar más de una vida humana a pesar de que fuera en defensa personal. Sentía que tenía el alma quebrada pero esperaba que fuera simplemente cuestión de tiempo que pudiera recomponer esos trozos hasta que sus pesadillas poco a poco fueran haciéndose menos habituales, comprendía que el tiempo que le llevara conseguirlo sería uno de los más negros de su vida. Al fin y al cabo cada vez las pesadillas eran menos frecuentes.

Horas después fue despertada por el estruendoso sonido de su despertador, movió la mano aún más dormida que despierta y lo apago. Se levanto y desperezo, procediendo a vestirse con unos vaqueros, una camiseta y la túnica encima. Entro en el cuarto de baño y mientras se peinaba vio como su rostro se veía demacrado, con pálidas ojeras bajo sus ojos. A pesar de la poción, no había conseguido descansar mucho. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios cuando cogió los libros y demás útiles que debía llevar a clase y bajo a desayunar.

Sus padres se habían marchado hacía unos minutos, dejándole el desayuno preparado sobre la mesa. Se lo comió con prisa y se desmaterializo apareciendo en un amplio terreno que daba al magnifico edificio en el que se impartían, entre otras, las clases de Auror y Medimagia.

Esa fue una de las pocas veces en la vida de Draco Malfoy en las que se vio obligado a vestirse con ropa muggle. Tenía que ir a la consulta del señor Granger y no podía ir con su ropa habitual si no quería despertar miradas inquisitivas en los muggles. Y no es que le importara en demasía lo que estos pensaran, pero se conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que no iba a soportar ni una sola mirada de curiosidad o extrañeza.

Miro el amplio recibidor de la consulta y se acerco a la recepcionista, explicándole en pocas palabras que debía hablar con el señor Granger. La joven alzo una ceja al mirarle y dijo:

-Señor, él tiene toda la tarde ocupada, si desea le puedo dar cita para mañana.

-¿No ha oído que tengo que hablar ahora mismo con él? Es algo referido a su hija.

La joven frunció el ceño tras esas palabras y se levanto, dirigiéndose hasta la consulta para comentarle rápidamente a su jefe que un extraño joven se encontraba en la salita diciendo que tenía que hablar sobre algo de la señorita Granger con él.

Tras acabar con el paciente que tenía dentro de la consulta, salio acompañado por la joven hasta donde se encontraba Draco.

-¿Señor Granger? Soy Draco Malfoy, tengo que hablar con usted, es sobre la familia Thorment.

El señor Granger frunció el ceño y miro de arriba abajo a ese joven rubio. Poca gente sabía que su madre se había apellidado así, y los que aún lo recordaban, pertenecían al mundo mágico. Asintió con la cabeza e hizo que le siguiera hasta su despacho que se encontraba al final de un largo pasillo.

Tras sentarse e indicarle que hiciera lo mismo, espero que Draco explicara para que se encontraba allí.

-No sé si su madre le hablo acerca de la familia Black, pero en este contrato firmado por su familia y por la mía, se establece con un hechizo vinculante que se debe realizar un matrimonio.

-Mi madre me lo comento una vez, pero de eso hace años, de modo que había olvidado completamente todo esto.

-Como puede imaginar, necesito que hable cuanto antes con su hija y le explique lo que está pasando detalladamente.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios del padre de Hermione, la conversación que le esperaba no le entusiasmaba precisamente. Pero recordaba lo suficiente como para darle las explicaciones necesarias a su hija de modo que ella fuera capaz de entenderle por completo.

-Esta misma noche se lo explicare cuando llegue a casa.

-Entonces, mañana le enviare una lechuza para que ella y yo podamos ultimar los detalles de esta boda.

Sin tener nada más que decirle al señor Granger, se levanto y salio del despacho, hasta llegar a la calle y a un punto sin transito en el que podría desmaterializarse hasta su casa.

Hermione llego a su casa cansada pero feliz tras un provechoso día de estudios. El hecho de encontrarse a sus padres sentados juntos, mirando al vació y con una expresión extremadamente seria tendría que haberla preparado para lo que se avecinaba. Tras saludarles, subió hasta su dormitorio y dejo sus materiales encima del escritorio. Bajo de nuevo y se preocupo al ver que sus padres seguían sin moverse y la miraban de un modo algo extraño.

-Hermione, tengo que hablar contigo.

La joven se detuvo en su camino hacía la cocina y se giro al oír la voz de su padre. Se acerco y espero a que hablara.

-Siéntate.

Ahora si podía afirmar que verdaderamente algo malo estaba pasando, pues no era normal que su padre se comportara de esta manera y su madre permaneciera en silencio, pues incluso al decirle "hola" su voz había sonado algo temblorosa. Se sentó y miro a su padre.

-¿Que pasa?

-Veras, no sé como explicarte esto. Imagino que tendría que haberte dicho algo hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando descubrimos que eras una bruja, pero creía que esta historia no tenía porque salpicarte... espero que me sepas perdonar por no haber tenido el valor necesario de no hablarte sobre ello hasta que ha sido demasiado tarde.

-Papa, me estás asustando. ¿Que pasa?

-¿Te acuerdas de la abuela Miranda? Era una Thorment, perteneciente a una antiquísima familia de magos. Ella fue una squib y en aquella época eso estaba casi peor visto que ser un mago hijo de muggles. Mi madre hablaba muy poco de ese tiempo, solía decir que la segunda persona que nunca la juzgo mal por ser incapaz de hacer el más sencillo de los hechizos fue mi padre...

-Entonces¿como es que tu no eres mago?

-Es extraño, la magia se puede saltar una generación, raramente dos... pero en ocasiones el poder de una familia, no sé sabe porque, desaparece completamente y no vuelve a surgir. Mi madre al ver que yo no tenía ninguna habilidad mágica creyó que ese era el caso de nuestra familia. Murió cuando tu tenias diez años, nunca estuvo presente cuando pasaban esas extrañas cosas, y... hasta en su lecho de muerte, no me explico quien era, ni el contrato que estaba firmado por su familia y por la nuestra. Un trato que en la actualidad es intransferible y por desgracia no hemos visto el modo de evitarlo.

-¿Que trato? Papa, por favor, explícate bien.

Su padre asintió con la cabeza. En cierto modo temía la reacción de su hija, sabía que lo que tenía que decirle no era fácil de aceptar o comprender.

-El contrato trata sobre el matrimonio que tendría que haber unido a las familias Thorment y Black. Tú eres la ultima descendiente, con poder mágico, de los Thorment.

-¿Black? –murmuro la joven, recordando al padrino de su mejor amigo, no era posible que se estuvieran refiriendo a él.

-Sí, este chico se ha presentado hoy en la consulta. Su nombre es Draco Malfoy.

-Papa, te ruego que me digas que estás bromeando. Por cierto, es una broma de pésimo gusto.

-No es una broma.

-Pero es que es imposible que Malfoy y yo tengamos una relación, nos cuesta Dios y ayuda tener una conversación medianamente civilizada, mucho menos podría pensar en que él estuviera incluido en mi futuro.

-Hija, si no asumes tu responsabilidad como descendiente de Miranda, nuestra familia se extinguirá. Esa es una de las pocas cosas que me explico mi madre, la importancia que tenía ese contrato. Pero, lo siento, no le di la importancia que tendría que haberle dado.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, asombrada por el cariz que estaban tomando los acontecimientos.

-Seguro que esto es una broma de Molfoy. Cuando lo pille, que se prepare que parece que aún no sabe quien es Hermione Jane Granger.

-No es una broma –repitió de nuevo el padre, un poco cansado ya de que su hija no confiara en lo que le estaba explicando-. Pero, bueno, mañana tendrás tiempo de hablar con él. Antes de irse, me ha dicho que te enviara una lechuza para acordar la hora en que tenéis que encontraros.

Hermione apretó los puños y se trago la palabra "broma" que no dejaba de saltar y brincar por su mente. Esta noticia la había descolocado por completo y no sabía como reaccionar a este hecho. Nunca nada había logrado dejarla tan descolocada como lo que acababa de explicarle su padre y no era una sensación agradable la que estaba experimentando. Estuvo tentada de darle un poco de Verisaterum para hacer que confesara que estaba bromeando con ella pero le conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que él jamás bromearía con algo así.

-Papa –musito la joven, con la boca completamente seca-, voy a subir a mi habitación, tengo que pensar...

Se levanto del sofá, notando como sus piernas parecían incapaces de sostenerla. Deseaba correr y cerrar su habitación, de modo que las malas noticias se quedaran estancadas fuera pero sabía que todo lo negativo tenía que ser enfrentado de frente. A pesar de haber combatido al lado de Draco, no podía evitar el no terminar de confiar en él.

Se tumbo en su cama y el nombre de él volvió a su mente. Draco Malfoy. Parecía que ese maldito nombre se hubiera establecido en su mente desde que su padre le contara todo. Esto trajo consigo que recordara la primera ocasión en la que este dejo a un lado su orgullo y menosprecio a los que consideraba inferiores y se presento ante la Orden.

_Llevaba viviendo casi algo más de tres meses en la casa de Grimmauld Place, junto a Harry y Sirius._

_Se dirigió rápidamente hasta el despacho en el que se llevaría a cabo una reunión de urgencia. No podía evitar que miles de terribles pensamientos revolotearan por su mente, sin llegar a detenerse lo bastante como para que se pudiera estar seguro de nada, sobre cual sería la motivación de Dumbledore para haber convocado esa reunión en concreto._

_Abrió la puerta y se quedo paralizada en el umbral. Saco rápidamente su varita y la apunto hacía el rubio que permanecía cerca de la mesa. Reconocería ese porte en cualquier sitio. Tenía ante si a un Malfoy, seguidores eternos del que no debe ser nombrado._

_-¿Que demonios haces aquí?_

_Draco se giro, su rostro estaba serio y no presto mucha atención al hecho de que la joven tuviera la varita lista para atacar._

_-Dumbledore me ha traído._

_La joven no le perdió de vista en ningún momento, temerosa de cuales podrían ser las causas que habían provocado que estuviera ahí. Miro su rostro y por primera vez aprecio que ya no tenía ese aire arrogante y esplendoroso que le había caracterizado durante sus años en Hogwarts. Todo lo contrario. Tenía los hombros caídos, su mirada se veía apagada y sin brillo, con fuertes ojeras violáceas bajo ellos, el rostro algo más pálido de lo normal y la piel cetrina. Parecía que había pasado algo realmente terrible. _

_-¿Para que te ha traído?_

_-Creo que tendrías que esperar a que estuvierais todos, la verdad no me apetece tener que explicarme dos veces._

_A pesar de las palabras que parecían "amables" su tono no lo había sido. Seguía siendo frío como el hielo, duro y levemente siseante. La joven alzo una ceja ante estas y siguió vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos al lado de la puerta, preparada para atacar y gritar por refuerzos en caso necesario. _

_Después de que todos los miembros estuvieran en la sala y hubieran tomado asiento, Dumbledore explico a grandes rasgos porque se encontraba ahí Draco. Ante las fuertes palabras que siguieron a esto, Draco tomo la palabra._

_-Creo que tengo motivos más que suficientes para desear ver muerto al Señor Tenebroso._

_-Pero no confiamos en ti, no podemos luchar a tu lado –dijo Alastor Moody._

_-Mi padre mato a mi madre por ordenes de ese ser¿creéis realmente que no quiero obtener justicia? O venganza, o como demonios querías llamarlo. Pero tengo motivos más que suficientes para estar dispuesto a cubriros las espaldas y luchar a vuestro lado. _

_Después de que Draco hablara, Dumbledore tomo la palabra:_

_-Opino que se le debe dar una oportunidad –tras estas palabras no se espero las opiniones de los demás, a pesar de todos los gritos que se habían alzado con ellas-. Serás vigilado de cerca, en una semana tendrás tu primera misión. Hermione te acompañara hasta la habitación en la que permanecerás. Ten en cuenta que si en cualquier momento traicionas nuestra confianza, no podremos confiar en un simple hechizo desmemorizador por lo que nos obligarías a acabar con tu vida._

_Albus Dumbledore odiaba lo que había tenido que decir, realmente no le gustaba la idea de que si ese chiquillo demostraba ser un traidor tendría que acabar con su vida. Pero había demasiado en juego en esa guerra y no podía permitirse correr ningún riesgo innecesario._

_Cuando la joven y Draco se levantaron, Dumbledore les lanzo una dura mirada a Harry y Ron. Sin necesidad de palabras consiguió que volvieran a sentarse a pesar de que se notaba que no confiaban en lo más mínimo en Draco._

_Hermione le condujo por esa casa laberíntica hasta llegar a una habitación del segundo piso. Antes de dejarle en ella y marcharse, le miro y dijo:_

_-Quiero que sepas que vamos a estar observando cada uno de tus movimientos, se haces cualquier cosa que sea algo sospechosa no creas que vamos a esperar a que Dumbledore actué. No podemos permitirnos tener un traidor entre nosotros._

_Los ojos de Draco se encendieron y mil palabras pasaron por su mente, pero no salieron de su boca ya que sabía que en ese momento cualquier cosa que dijera podría ser utilizada en su contra. Podía y sin duda sería utilizada._

A pesar de tener que entregar el Lunes un ensayo bastante largo, Hermione se encontraba incapaz de centrar su mente en aquello que tanto la apasionaba. Sabía que Draco había cambiado, el asesinato de su madre fue el primer paso que le llevo al cambio, pero seguía teniendo los mismos defectos que en Hogwarts y comprendía que si tenía que casarse con él su vida sería un infierno durante ese tiempo.

Harry y Ron finalmente dejaron los insultos y aceptaron que Draco estaba en el mismo bando que ellos, esto ocasiono que si bien seguían habiendo "insultos" estos no fueran con intención hiriente sino como un extraño modo de distender el ambiente tan tenso que se respiraba sobretodo hacía el final de la guerra.

Comprendía que había cambiado, aunque no soliera demostrarlo, pero eso no borraba el hecho de que él hizo cuanto estuvo en su mano para hacerle la vida imposible durante años. Aunque hubieran luchado codo con codo en muchas batallas, aunque no dudara al tener que confiar en que él le protegería la espalda, no podía evitar el tener miles de dudas acerca de lo que se avecinaba. Y esas dudas surgían de la parte más lógica del cerebro de Hermione, no se estaba dejando llevar por la imaginación sino por la pura realidad de que Draco aún menospreciaba a los muggles. Y aunque ahora acabara de descubrir que realmente era mestiza, también sabía que los squibs estaban considerados como la "plaga" del mundo mágico. Eran una vergüenza, y como tal habían sido ocultados en los armarios más oscuros de hasta las mejores y más antiguas familias mágicas.

Con mil ideas y pesares en mente, se sentó cansadamente en la silla ante su escritorio, tomo papel y pluma y comenzó a escribir una carta.

_¡Hola, Harry! Y hola también a ti Ron, que se que Harry no tardara nada en dejarte leer la carta._

_Os extrañara que os este escribiendo esto cuando el Lunes volveremos a vernos, pero es que no podéis imaginar lo que ha pasado cuando he llegado a mi casa. Mis padres me estaban esperando, y me han soltado una noticia... ¿como definirla? Creo que la palabra más adecuada es "asombrosa"._

_Veréis, resulta que mi abuela Miranda (sí, Ron, sé que nunca te he hablado de mi abuela, pero hay muchas cosas que no te he contado así que sigue leyendo sin hacer preguntas tontas) fue una squibs. Su familia era muy buena amiga de los Black y determinaron que sería adecuado unir ambas familias en matrimonio. Pero al no tener ella ningún poder, decidieron que la siguiente generación que naciera de su línea tendría que casarse con un Black. Y no cualquier Black, sino con el descendiente de aquel que se negó a ver más allá de la falta de poderes de mi abuela. _

_Bueno, lo peor no es eso. Es que es un contrato mágico, por lo tanto vinculante a pesar de no estar firmado por mi. Bueno, eso casi puedo aceptarlo pero lo peor de todo es que ese hombre con el que se supone que tengo que casarme es Malfoy. Sí, chicos, Draco Malfoy. De verdad que no me puedo creer mi mala suerte..._

_La verdad es que aún no sé con exactitud los términos del contrato, por lo tanto no sé si podré tener la suerte de encontrar algún resquicio que pueda utilizar para evitar toda esta locura._

_Hermione_

Tras firmar la carta la cerró y se dirigió a la lechuza que dormitaba en su habitación. La había comprado al poco de comenzar a luchar en la guerra, había sido una necesidad tener una que pudiera llevar mensajes. Por ello también era una lechuza extremadamente normal, sin rasgos que pudieran destacarla de modo que nadie hubiera podido extrañarse si la veía tomando a menudo una misma dirección ya que facilmente se la podía confundir con otras veinte.

-_Lowell_, tienes que llevarle esta carta a Harry –dijo mientras ataba con cuidado la carta a la pata de él.

Abrió la ventana y la dejo salir, sabiendo que _Lowell_ sería capaz de encontrar a Harry estuviera donde estuviera. Después de escribir la carta, las dudas la asaltaron. Sabía que podía confiar con su misma vida en Harry y Ron¿pero como reaccionarían al saber lo que se veía obligada a hacer?

Con esta idea en mente, la asaltaron miles de dudas. La verdad es que ellos fueron los primeros amigos que hizo, amigos de verdad. De los que son capaces de cualquier cosa para ayudarte, de los que arriesgan la vida por ti, los que son capaces de consolarte cuando lloras mientras sus mentes despotrican contra aquel que te ha hecho daño. Y no era de extrañar que por estas y otras razones les quisiera como hermanos. Trato de convencerse para no temer la respuesta que llegara de ellos, les conocía, sabía que no le darían la espalda, pero no podía sacarse la espinita que tenía en el corazón de solo pensar que ellos la pudieran mirar con odio o asco.

Suspirando derrotada, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada con esas inseguridades, se desvistió y se puso un cómodo pijama de franela rojo. Sabía que no era precisamente un atuendo muy "bonito", pero siempre había sido de la opinión de que el descanso era imprescindible para tener la mente despejada y la quería completamente clara para el día siguiente.

Se metió en la cama, tumbándose de lado y mirando por la ventana las casas de enfrente. Cerro los ojos e intento relajarse, dejándose caer en el sueño.

El despertador sonó a la misma hora de todos los días a la mañana siguiente. La joven ya estaba despierta y se movió por la habitación para apagarlo. Giro hacía el armario y saco unos vaqueros azul oscuro y una camiseta que su madre se había empeñado en comprarle. Tenía que reconocer que era bonita, pero no era su estilo. Y es que para la ropa de a diario prefería la comodidad y algo con un escote pronunciado y ceñido desde luego no podía entrar en esa calificación. Entro en el cuarto de baño y sin fijarse demasiado en la imagen que le devolvía el espejo se desenredo el pelo y lo recogió en una larga trenza.

A los pocos minutos de salir de su habitación, se encontró con una lechuza en la cocina. Era completamente negra y con unos lindos ojos amarillentos.

-Hola, mama. ¿Has visto de quien es la carta? –señalo a la lechuza.

-Hermione, cada vez que intento acercarme, ese maldito animal me pega un picotazo. Imagino que se le ha dicho que solo tu puedes coger la carta... o yo que sé lo que le pasa a ese bicho.

-Tranquila, ahora te bajo un poco de Esencia de Díctamo –se giro y subió corriendo las escaleras, bajando en cuestión de minutos con un pequeño frasquito en la mano-. Ten.

Se acerco a la lechuza hablándole con un tono dulce y tomo la carta. Frunció el ceño al ver de quien era.

-¿Pero... quien se cree para escribirme así? Ni que el muy impresentable pudiera darme ordenes –despotrico.

-Cariño¿qué pasa? –su madre se giro apartando su atención de la sartén en la que estaba preparando una tanda de tortitas.

-Mi "prometido", que su modo de hablar no podría ser más... galante. Mira lo que pone. "Espero que tu padre te haya explicado lo que pasa; pasare a recogerte a las dos, estate preparada y, por Merlín, arréglate un poco" –mientras leía imito un tono ligeramente siseante y frío, altanero.

-¿Por que hablas así? –pregunto su padre al entrar en la cocina.

-Por nada, es que le estaba leyendo a mana la carta de Malfoy y simplemente he imitado su modo de hablar.

-Hermione, sabes que no me gusta que menosprecies a la gente.

-¿Menospreciar¿Yo? Papa, no lo conoces como para poder juzgar porque actuó así cuando se trata de él.

-No me importa. Por la memoria de tu abuela, intenta comportarte. Y si con eso no te basta, piensa en mí y lo mal que me sentiría al comprender que no he sido capaz de educar correctamente a mi hija.

La joven apretó los labios y agacho la cabeza. Conocía a su padre, era un hombre que verdaderamente odiaba a la gente que se consideraba superior a los demás y además no se preocupaba por tontos prejuicios. Asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que comprendía lo que le había dicho y que haría lo que estuviera en su mano para no decepcionarle.

Una sonrisa curvo sus labios cuando vio como su madre colocaba las tortitas sobre la mesa. Aunque fueran dentistas nunca le habían dicho que no podía comer dulces, solo que no comiera demasiado y que siempre se lavara dos veces los dientes después. Disfruto como una niña con las dulces tortitas bañadas en chocolate, subió a su dormitorio y con el agradable sabor a mentol que siempre le dejaba la pasta dentífrica se sentó ante el escritorio. Eran las diez de la mañana, de modo que podría trabajar durante unas horas en el ensayo sobre la poción Matalobos.

Tomo un libro y comenzó a ojearlo, apuntando en sucio todo aquello que veía interesante desde información de la poción como los resultados que se estaban obteniendo en otras más potentes que permitieran al licántropo ser consciente de sus actos durante la transformación. La verdad es que por el momento esa poción parecía más una quimera que otra cosa, pero por las noticias que obtenía gracias al boletín medico al que estaba suscrita sabía que por el momento se estaba ensayando en laboratorios.

Pensó en Remus Lupin y deseo poder informarle de los avances que se estaban haciendo en cuanto a la licantropía, pero era un deseo inútil ya que él había desaparecido poco después de la última batalla. Sabían que estaba vivo y sano, pero en ningún momento les había indicado donde encontrarle.

Habían llegado a trabar una fuerte amistad con él y le dolía lo que había hecho al alejarse, pero sobretodo le dolía ver a la pobre Tonk que a pesar de todo seguía amándole y esperando que él volviera.

Sacudió la cabeza sacando estos pensamientos de su mente y volvió a centrarse en los estudios.

Cuando mucho después se estiro suavemente para quitarse la rigidez de los hombros por estar durante tanto tiempo inclinada sobre un libro, miro el reloj. La una y media. Le quedaba media hora para que Draco viniera a buscarla. Estaba muy tentada a irse tal y como estaba en ese momento, pero sabía que su padre la había escuchado mientras leía la carta y consideraría un insulto a la memoria de su madre el que su hija le hiciera un desplante a Malfoy. Con un suspiro de derrota se levanto y se encamino hacía el armario.

Mientras pasaba una percha tras otra, una sonrisa curvo sus labios. Había hallado el modo de demostrarle a Malfoy que no iba a ceder ante él y al mismo tiempo no molestar a su padre. Saco un vestido largo de un tono borgoña con hermosos bordados en dorado. Ropa muggle con los colores de Gryffindor. Seguía sonriendo cuando empezó a recogerse el cabello en un apretado moño en el que se podían ver algunas ondulaciones a causa de la fuerza de sus rizos. Dejo unos mechones sueltos y les aplico un poco de poción fijadora haciendo que se vieran como hermosos bucles enmarcando su rostro.

Se puso el vestido y se alegro de que su madre la hubiera convencido de comprarlo en una de esas raras ocasiones en las que iban de tiendas juntas. El vestido era ceñido, provocativo sin llegar a rozar lo vulgar. Con un escote barco y una muy disimulada abertura a lo largo de la pierna derecha hasta llegar a dos palmos por encima de la rodilla. Cuando estaba quieta, parecía completamente cubierta, pero al andar la abertura dejaba ver sus largas piernas que terminaban en unos pequeños pies enfundados por unos zapatos rojos de tacón de aguja.

Escucho el timbre de la puerta y tras una ultima mirada al espejo para asegurarse de que sus padres no pudieran tener queja alguna en cuanto a su apariencia, cogió un chal dorado y bajo las escaleras. Sus padres estaban hablando con Draco. Por primera vez lo vio sin las típicas túnicas y tuvo que reconocer que sabía sacar partido a la ropa muggle. Y es que aunque le pesara, a él le quedaba muy bien ese traje negro de raya diplomática con camisa blanca y una corbata de un tono verde oscuro casi negro.

-Malfoy.

-Granger¿estás lista? –la miro de arriba abajo y enarco una ceja. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de sus padres.

Se acerco hasta donde estaba él y Draco apoyo una mano en su espalda y la dirigió hacía la puerta. Pareció no notar el escalofrío que había recorrido el cuerpo de la joven al sentir como la tocaba.

Hermione le miro y supo que tendría que luchar duramente contra él. No podía permitirse olvidar que esto no era una cita real ni el hecho de que estaba con Draco Malfoy, aquel que durante tantos años le había hecho la vida completamente imposible con insultos que, si bien no demostraban su inteligencia, seguían siendo hirientes.

No podía permitirse encontrarlo atractivo y el reconocer que la ropa muggle le sentaba bien la hacía encaminarse en ese camino que sabía acabaría siendo oscuro y tenebroso. En ese momento se decidió a levantar las defensas, dejándolas al mismo nivel que antes de que hubieran luchado juntos. Él podía haber cambiado algo y demostrar ser digno de confianza, pero no debía olvidar que seguía siendo un Malfoy y nada que llevara asociado ese apellido era bueno.

* * *

Mi primer fic sobre HP, y me centro en una de mis parejas preferidas, Hermione y Draco. Como podréis ir viendo, no hay spoilers de cosas que a día de hoy no conocemos todos... por lo que me permito cambiar ligeramente la personalidad de los personajes, ya que la guerra no será tal y como se ve en el séptimo libro sino mucho más oscura. Por lo menos en mi opinión, y es que me cuesta creer que el "bando de los buenos" no tuviera que soltar ningún _Avada_ de modo que aquí veremos de un modo más "realista" una guerra. No sé si voy a ser capaz de plasmar las ideas que tengo tal y como se definen en mi mente, de modo que si me veis cualquier error no dudéis en decírmelo.

¡Ah! Y a los que no les guste que se den cambios en los personajes, sobretodo vosotros, decidme si consideráis creíble los cambios que poco a poco se van a ir viendo y que son consecuencia de la lucha que tuvieron que enfrentar... también espero que todos aquellos que ya leían mi historia, al leer este capitulo hayáis empezado a comprender lo que me ha impulsado a hacer los cambios.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ¿Es necesario que lo diga? Nada me pertenece...

Libros: Hasta el quinto, algunos detalles del sexto pero si no lo habeis leido, no tengais miedo que no os estropearé la sorpresa...

Capítulo 2

Draco miro a su alrededor, comprobando que no había nadie en el callejón al que había conducido a Hermione, y le dijo:

-Abrázame.

-¡Qué! Ni loca me acerco a ti.

-Hermione, no sé que diablos estarás pensando que he querido decir con "abrázame" pero me refiero a que si quiero llevarte a mi casa utilizando el teletransporte tenemos que estar en contacto. Así que hazlo de una vez.

-No me des ordenes –mascullo mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo cuando Draco puso una de sus manos sobre la parte baja de su espalda.

Draco apretó los labios ante las palabras de la joven. Ni que fuera un leproso para que ella no quisiera tener ni el más inocente contacto físico con él. Pero lo peor fue notar su dulce cuerpo contra el suyo, teniendo que contener el deseo que comenzaba a sentir. Se obligo a no acercarla más contra sí y a ceñir sus labios con los suyos. Siempre había tenido una cabeza fría y ahora, más que nunca, debía tenerla. Tenía que concentrarse en lo que se había propuesto, deberían hablar claramente de los términos del contrato y lo que les esperaba.

Se concentro para transportarlos hasta las verjas de entrada de la mansión.

Hermione había cerrado los ojos cuando sintió los primeros efectos de ese modo de viajar. A pesar de que hacía ya un tiempo que se había sacado el permiso, y aún antes de esto se le había enseñado a hacerlo como medida de prevención durante la guerra, seguía sin gustarle el tener que utilizarlo. Cuando los abrió noto como Draco quitaba los brazos con los que se había anclado a él y se alejaba un paso de ella.

La verja de hierro forjado estaba finamente trabajada, en su centro se podía ver una "M" hecha en un extraño material rojizo cuyos extremos recordaban vagamente a una serpiente.

-Ven.

La joven no tuvo oportunidad de examinar el magnifico jardín que daba a la mansión, ni el largo corredor por el que la condujo con andares felinos Malfoy. Él abrió una puerta de madera de nogal, con el grosor suficiente para hacer imposible que aunque se pegara la oreja en ella se escuchara la conversación en su interior, e hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que entrara.

-Siéntate –pronuncio mientras se sentaba tras el escritorio.

Hermione se mordio fuertemente el labio para contener sus palabras mientras hacía lo que él le había dicho, realmente odiaba que le dieran órdenes pero si deseaba saber algo más acerca de ese contrato tendría que aguantarse las ganas de soltarle un par de cosillas a Malfoy.

-Imagino que has hecho que viniera hasta aquí para explicarme todo lo referido al contrato.

Draco mostró una sonrisa fría, ciertamente Hermione no había cambiado. Siempre había sido una mujer que deseaba saber todos los detalles de cualquier tema, sin importar lo aburrido que pudiera parecer, y memorizarlos de modo que después podía usarlos a su conveniencia. Desgraciadamente, en este caso no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer salvo resignarse.

-En parte. No sé exactamente cuanto te habrá explicado tu padre... –dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para pedir que le contara lo que sabía.

-La verdad es que más bien poco. Sólo que mi abuela Miranda era una squib, que fue repudiada por su familia por esto pero que antes de descubrirlo se había creado un contrato por el que la familia Thorment y Black quedarían unidas. También que no hay modo de evitarlo, aunque creo que tiene que haber alguna forma se salir de este problema.

¿Problema? ¿Ella creía que era un _mero problema_ el contrato? Ciertamente no sabía demasiado.

-Lo mejor sería que te explicara como empezó todo realmente ya que por lo que veo faltan muchos detalles. Fue mi abuelo el que exigió que su descendiente tendría que casarse con un hijo de Miranda tras serle prohibido tener cualquier tipo de relación romántica con ella.

-¿Realmente esperas que crea que un Black podía considerar tener algo con mi abuela?

-Perdonare esta interrupción y seguiré explicándote las cosas. Cygnus esperaba que tu padre tuviera algo de poder mágico pero no fue así, por segunda vez un squib impedía que los planes de los Black se llevaran a cabo. Cuando estaba en su lecho de muerte, hizo prometer que yo me casaría con la nieta de Thorment... pero murió antes de dar los detalles necesarios para encontrarte.

-¿No hay modo de evitarlo?

Draco negó con la cabeza mientras abría con un hechizo inaudible el primer cajón del escritorio, saco un manuscrito algo amarillento y lo deposito ante ella.

-Léelo. Veras que fue redactado de modo que no haya escapatoria, fue redactado con la clara intención de que sus deseos se verían cumplidos.

Hermione comenzó a leerlo, intentando en el mínimo tiempo posible memorizar tantas partes como le fuera posible para con más tranquilidad en su casa tratar de encontrar una escapatoria a todo este lió.

_Las normas a seguir para que este contrato sea considerado hecho, con el peligro de que ambas familias queden extintas sin importar cual de las dos partes se rehusé, son las siguientes:_

_-Debido a la diferencia de edad que pueda existir entre los contrayentes, la boda deberá realizarse obligatoriamente antes de que el más joven de los cónyuges cumpla veintitrés años._

_-Se exige que el matrimonio conviva durante un año bajo el mismo techo._

_-Durante este plazo de un año se espera la concepción del primer descendiente legítimo, por lo tanto la mujer tiene prohibido intimar con cualquier hombre que no sea su marido._

Esta ultima hizo que Hermione frunciera el ceño. La mujer tenía que ser fiel, ¿y el hombre no? Ciertamente ese contrato destilaba machismo por cada una de las palabras que lo constituían. Pero tampoco había mucho que pudiera hacer si no quería tener la muerte de su familia sobre su conciencia durante poco tiempo que le quedara hasta que el contrato se cobrara su precio por no ser cumplido, tendría que aceptarlo. Por suerte, no sentía nada por él como para importarle cuantas mujeres podía llevar a su cama.

Sacudió la cabeza y siguió leyendo, veinte, treinta, cuarenta hasta llegar a las cincuenta normas, si la norma de la fidelidad había conseguido asombrarla y enfadarla esta no quedaba atrás. Intento deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta tragando saliva varias veces mientras sus ojos se demoraban en ese línea una y otra vez, tratando de hallar un significado que no fuera el más obvio. Y en ese momento tuvo que reconocer que Draco tenía razón, sus familias se habían asegurado de que no había modo posible de romper el contrato ya que la ultima norma exigía para ser considerado cumplido que los contrayentes realizaran un juramento inquebrantable para evitar que alguna norma no fuera cumplida.

-Como... como... se les pudo... ocurrir hacer esta norma –le costaba hablar, sus ojos seguían fijos en ese punto del contrato.

-Granger, piensa en quienes redactaron el contrato. Los Thorment y los Black fueron dos de las más importantes familias mágicas que han existido, así que no es de extrañar que utilizaran todos los medios a su alcance para asegurarse de que su descendencia cumplía sus expectativas.

-Pero, ¿no pensaron que muy posiblemente no pudiéramos ni vernos? ¿Y si no hubieras conseguido dar conmigo?

-Esperaban que pudiéramos crecer juntos, de modo que los enfrentamientos que tuvimos durante Hogwarts jamás se habrían producido y hubiéramos crecido sabiendo lo que se esperaba de nosotros. Hubiera sido un matrimonio de conveniencia pero, al menos, nos hubiéramos conocido lo suficiente como para no martirizarnos el uno al otro. En cuanto al tema de que hubiera pasado si no te encuentro a tiempo, creo que ya lo sabes.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y centro su atención en el contrato. Desde que su padre soltara la bomba acerca del matrimonio había esperado encontrar algo con lo que escapar de esa situación. Cuadro los hombros al darse cuenta de lo derrotistas que eran sus pensamientos. Era una Gryffyndor, ¿no? Entonces tendría que asumir las cosas y sacar el máximo partido de ello, aunque en ese momento solo pudiera ver cosas negativas en toda la situación. Pero como leona debía tener valor para afrontar todo esto, había sobrevivido a una guerra, no perdería la compostura por esto.

Draco miro a la joven, viendo pasar por su rostro las ideas que circulaban por su mente. Parecía que seguía sin ser capaz de utilizar una mascara cuando estaba en presencia del "enemigo" ya que fácilmente pudo ver cuando acepto que no había escapatoria posible y hubiera podido jugarse el cuello, a que acababa de recordarse que era una Gryffindor y como tal tenía que comportarse. Era una de las cosas más curiosas que había visto en los integrantes de esa casa, aparte del hecho de que su valor rallaba en más de una ocasión la locura al arriesgar la vida sin un buen plan.

Negándose a perder más tiempo, se levanto y dijo:

-Pasemos al comedor.

Hermione se levanto y apretó entre sus dedos un extremo del chal que seguía cubriendo sus hombros en un claro indicio de nerviosismo. Al darse cuenta de que iba detrás de él enarco una ceja y acelero sus pasos para poderse poner a su mismo nivel. Si Draco Malfoy esperaba que ella fuera una mera sombra que le siguiera, como hacían antaño las mujeres teniendo que caminar tras sus hombres, iba a llevarse una más que desagradable sorpresa.

Esperaba que él le indicara, como había hecho en el estudio, que se sentara mientras este hacía lo mismo. Pero no fue así. Draco era un caballero y si bien son pocas las cosas buenas que aprendió de su padre, esta era una de ellas: un hombre siempre tenía que retirar la silla a la mujer y acercarla antes de sentarse él mismo a la mesa.

Tras un chasquido de sus dedos los platos de comida aparecieron ante ellos. Hermine frunció los labios al percatarse de que obviamente los Malfoy tenían elfos domésticos y su más que bien desarrollado sentido de igualdad para todos los seres vivos salio a la superficie al preguntar:

-¿Tienes elfos domésticos? Quiero que sepas que no voy a tolerar durante mi estancia en esta casa que maltrates a ninguno de ellos...

-Antes de amenazar, asegúrate de saber de que hablas –la corto Draco-. Y sí, hay elfos domésticos en la casa.

-No estoy amenazando, simplemente expongo un hecho: no voy a permitir ningún maltrato o trato no igualitario.

-Por lo que veo, sigues con todo ese tema del... como era... ah, sí, el P.E.D.D.O.

-Pues sí, ¿supone algún problema?

Draco soltó una carcajada, la primera que no contenía un frío glacial capaz de helarte la sangre en las venas, ante las palabras de ella. Ignoro su pregunta y comenzó a comer.

Hermione le miro y frunció los labios. Deseaba seguir discutiendo con él, pero había aprendido a lo largo de los años que pasaron juntos en la base que cuando Draco se comportaba así daba igual lo que dijera ya que este no respondería. Solo alzaría una ceja y una sonrisa irónica curvaría sus labios en una clara muestra de que se consideraba en lo cierto, sin importar de que tema se hubiera tratado.

Apenas comió, a pesar de lo sabrosa que estaba la comida ya que realmente los elfos tenían una capacidad excelente en todos los temas que estuvieran directa o indirectamente relacionados con la comodidad de sus amos. Cuando dejo el tenedor al lado del plato medio vació se aclaro la garganta y pregunto:

-¿Cuando deberá celebrarse la boda?

Draco alzo los ojos y los clavo en los de ella.

-En cuatro meses tendría que estar todo listo. Tiene que ser una gran boda, no todos los días se unen miembros de importantes familias y en la actualidad se sigue recordando a los Thorment.

-Malfoy, soy una Granger, no una Thorment.

Draco alzo una ceja ante estas palabras esperando a que ella explicara a lo que se refería.

-Siempre me han tratad como hija de muggles, quiero que esto siga siendo así. Soy y seré una Granger, sin importar quien fuera mi abuela. Espero que esto te quede claro.

-Como quieras.

Obviamente la joven había esperado otra clase de respuesta de parte de él, pero Draco sabía que ya no se le podía considerar un defensor de la limpieza de sangre. Por lo tanto, daba igual si se creía que se casaba con una "sangre sucia" o con una mestiza, los defensores de estos dogmas ya habían tomado una decisión cuando tomo parte activa en la guerra en vez de permanecer neutral. Esto había repercutido negativamente en sus negocios y se había visto obligado a ver como algunas de las familias que antaño alababan a su familia rompían toda unión económica con su familia.

No permitió que esto lo detuviera y ahora empezaba a ser capaz de levantar de nuevo el imperio que una vez tuvo su familia. También le había hecho reconocer a aquellos que solamente habían deseado relacionarse con el apellido Malfoy cuando este estaba limpio... una vez caído en "desgracia", habían huido como las víboras que eran sin importarles realmente el hecho más que posible de perder grandes cantidades de galeones al negarse a seguir haciendo unos negocios que siempre habían sido más que jugosos.

Menos de una hora más tarde había dejado a Hermione en su casa y se había encerrado en su despacho, con una serie de documentos comerciales que requerían su atención. Al sentarse, vio la foto en la que estaban él y Pansy juntos. Ambos sonreían y se podía ver como una mirada picara oscurecía los ojos de ella antes de revolverle el pelo y tener que soportar la mirada de furia helada que le lanzó él. Sonrió al verlo, no era de extrañar que en poco tiempo ella se hubiera convertido en su amiga...

Realmente la única amistad verdadera con la que había contado en su vida. La joven, al igual que él mismo, había perfeccionado una magnifica mascara de frialdad y prepotencia desde la que contemplaba a todo el mundo. Solo cuando estaban solos se podían permitir prescindir de engaños y encubrimientos para ser ellos mismos. Habían tenido infancias duras por distintos motivos, pero esto había logrado que se acercaran y formaran un magnifico equipo capaz de enfrentarse al mundo cubriéndose las espaldas el uno al otro siempre.

La foto había sido tomada poco después de que entraran en la Orden, recordó en ese momento la dura pelea que habían tenido y en la que había logrado convencerla.

_Se había presentado en el hogar de los Parkinson, teniendo que soportar miradas un tanto altaneras hasta que le reconocieron y es que su aspecto no era el mejor. Sabía lo que quería hacer pero no podía evitar que las dudas le royeran. Confiaba en ella, sabía que podía hacerlo... pero las consecuencias serían tan negras si ella demostraba no ser merecedora de esta amistad._

_Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, centrándose en la puerta cuando la vio entrar. Sus rasgos se veían duros, con esa expresión que la hacía asemejarse a un perro de caza aunque seguía habiendo belleza en sus rasgos solo para aquellos ojos capaces de penetrar tras esa fría fachada. Aquel que fuera capaz de hacerlo se encontraría con unos ojos oscuros y suaves, llenos de ternura y unos labios capaces de esbozar la más amorosa de las sonrisas._

_-Draco._

_-Tengo que hablar contigo._

_La joven asintió y se dirigió hacía su dormitorio. Sabía que sus padres, al igual que los de Draco, siempre habían deseado que fueran pareja. Habían aprovechado esto para escapar de matrimonios concertados que a ninguno le traería la felicidad. Una vez dentro de la habitación, hizo un hechizo para que no se escuchara lo que iban a hablar. Conocía perfectamente a Draco y la mirada en sus ojos le decía que la privacidad era imprescindible._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Mi padre... vi como... –sacudió la cabeza, le costaba aún poner en palabras las imágenes que había visto y no sabía como explicarlo._

_Al ver el estado de agitación en el que se encontraba Malfoy, Pansy movió la varita haciendo aparecer una copa con güisqui de fuego. Hizo que Draco se sentara y puso la copa en sus manos, le obligo a beber hasta que vio como sus rasgos perdían parte de esa dolorosa rigidez._

_-La mato._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Él la a matado por orden del que no debe ser nombrado... –murmuro bajando la voz._

_-Draco, ¿quien ha matado a quien? –murmuro Pansy arrodillándose ante él, mirándole a los ojos y puso una mano sobre su rodilla notando como su cuerpo se sacudía por las fantasmales imágenes que habían anidado en su mente._

_-Mi padre... a mi madre... _

_La joven quedo impactada. Sabía que la relación entre los padres de su amigo no era la mejor, pero no esperaba que él fuera capaz de hacer algo así. No sabía como ayudar a Draco y esa impotencia la estaba matando._

_-Tengo que... encontrara la Orden..._

_-¿A que orden te refieres? _

_Haría cualquier cosa por él, solo necesitaba saber que hacer. Se estrujo el cerebro pero ningún plan parecía lo bastante bueno como para suponer un modo en el que pudieran obtener justicia o venganza._

_-La Orden del Fenix. Son los que se oponen con mayor fuerza a Él._

_-Te ayudare._

_-¡No! No hasta que sepa... si serán capaces de aceptarme. Las consecuencias pueden ser terribles. Pansy, nos convertiríamos en traidores._

_-Lo sé –sonrió._

_-¿No te preocupa como te trataran los demás? Eso sin mencionar los riesgos de que perdamos la guerra._

_-Draco, conozco todos los inconvenientes. Si quieres, acepto que vayas la primera vez solo. Pero ten en cuenta que eres la única familia que tengo y el único que me preocupa lo suficiente como para tomar en cuenta su opinión. Así que cuenta conmigo._

_Draco esbozo una sonrisa cargada de tristeza. Nadie podría imaginar la clase de conversación que habían mantenido, la gente les consideraba fríos y carentes de sentimientos. No comprendían que los Slytherin solían tener solo uno o dos amigos pero que por estos serían capaces de idear cualquier plan que les beneficiara, en muchas ocasiones poniéndose en riesgo a si mismos. No eran idiotas sentimentales como los Gryffindor pero si tenían un arraigado sentido de la amistad y la lealtad._

_Pero su lealtad y amistad era tan fuerte, que pocas veces se podían permitir confiar lo suficiente en demasiadas personas para forjar una amistad, ya que sabían que seria gente con el conocimiento suficiente como para que su traición fuera mortal._

_Y es que no hay que olvidar que un rasgo casi siempre distintivo de un Slytherin es su capacidad para traicionar... y solo podían hacer amistades dentro de su casa. Esa había sido una dolorosa verdad que habían aprendido al poco de entrar en Hogwarts. Las demás casas les miraban con inseguridad y miedo, los murmullos de distintas voces les seguían sin importar a donde fueran. Finalmente aprendieron que los demás jamás serían capaces de verles como individuos, solo eran una extensión de la casa más odiada dentro y fuera de Hogwarts._

_Pasaron varios meses antes de que volvieran a verse. Meses en los que los acontecimientos habían endurecido a Draco, dejando al niño cobarde y creído atrás para convertirse en un hombre. No sabía como explicar lo que había visto y hecho, sabía que una carta sería un medio pobre para hablar con ella. Pero realmente tenía que saber si podía contar con su amistad. Así que pidió a Hermione que le prestara su lechuza. Tuvo que soportar que ella le observara mientras escribía y ataba la carta a la pata del animal. _

_Comprendía que aún no confiaban en él. Daba igual el hecho de que las heridas de su cuerpo demostraran que realmente había cambiado de bando... así que tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y recurrir al único miembro de la casa que tenía una mínima educación que la llevaba a no recurrir a insultos o amenazas, a menos que fuera provocada. De no haber sido porque carecía de los medios para poder contactar con Pansy, jamás le hubiera pedido nada a Granger. No soportaba como le miraba y actuaba a su alrededor. Parecía esperar que de un momento a otro él sacara su varita e intentara atacarla, por lo que siempre parecía preparada para luchar cuando él entraba en una habitación o se encontraban en un pasillo. Incluso cuando se desarrollaban las reuniones._

_Fue una gran sorpresa recibir una respuesta dos horas después. Salio del cuartel y se dirigió al parque muggle en el que había citado a Pansy. Al llegar, la descubrió sentada en un banco con la mirada perdida en los niños que jugaban a poca distancia. _

_-Dime, ¿como te fueron las cosas?_

_-Les encontré... y quiero que sepas que si sigues queriendo venir conmigo, tu relación con ellos no va a ser la mejor. Esta el Trío Dorado y cada vez que nos cruzamos parecen desear que haga un mal comentario para descuartizarme. Así que contigo sería igual... _

_La joven asintió con la cabeza. Draco no le decía nada nuevo. Era comprensible como actuaban ellos ya que casi desde el principio no se habían podido ni ver y realmente no tenía nada que perder._

_-Iré a hablar con Dumbledore y le diré que quiero ayudar –se apoyo contra el respaldo y alzo la mirada al cielo._

_Draco la miro y suspiro. Los padres de ella acabarían enterándose de esto, lo sabía. Al igual que medio imaginaba las consecuencias que podría tener._

_-No son tan distintos a nosotros... –murmuro la joven con la mirada puesta en los niños que jugaban._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Los niños muggles. Sé nos educa para odiarles, pero viéndoles ahora comprendo que no tienen cola ni cuernos. Quizás seamos mejores, pero no tan diferentes como intentan que creamos._

Malfoy frunció el entrecejo al recordar las consecuencias que había tenido esa conversación en el parque. La siguiente vez que vio a Pansy, tenía un labio partido y un pequeño moretón en la mejilla... eso sin tener en cuenta que estaba arrastrando por Grimmauld Place un pequeño baúl.

Sus padres la echaron de casa, borrando su nombre del árbol familiar. Al abandonar su casa sólo pudo llevarse unas pocas prendas y algún que otro recuerdo familiar que sus padres no echarían de menos, sabía que si descubrían que había sustraído algo de la casa las consecuencias podrían ser terribles pero eso no evito que se llevara las cosas que su abuela le había regalado. Esa mujer era la única que había sido capaz de darle cariño en una mansión en la que no había risas ni calor familiar.

El hecho de acertar en sus predicciones le disgusto sobremanera, ya que sabía que aunque la relación de ellos nunca había sido la mejor, ella siempre había hecho todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para complacerles.

Tomo la pluma y se obligo a concentrarse en los contratos. No podía permitir que la gente, ahora que su apellido no era temido, pensara que podían engañarle. Eso le llevaba a tener que revisar cada acuerdo desde la primera a la última línea.

Paso varias horas trabajando hasta que con un suspiro de agotamiento deposito la pluma y roto los hombros tratando de aliviar la tensión que sentía. Se levanto y se acerco hasta un pequeño botellero de madera labrada que se encontraba en la esquina derecha de la habitación. Tomo una copa y vertio un poco de Magnun.

Sabía que era una tontería no utilizar la varita para todo esto, pero realmente necesitaba estirar las piernas.

Había comprendido desde el primer momento que Granger estaba intentando memorizar el contrato. Esos casi cinco años de guerra, viviendo bajo el mismo techo, habían hecho que la conociera bastante bien. Era una mujer a la que le gustaba el conocimiento pues este es poder, un poder que podría ayudarle en cualquier momento. Finalmente había preferido no decirle nada, dejar que su cabecita siguiera dándole vueltas a todo el asunto.

Al fin y al cabo, aunque le hubiera explicado que había llevado el contrato hasta el despacho del mejor abogado del mundo magico sin conseguir nada, no le creería.

Tras guardar y asegurar los documentos, relleno la copa y se dirigió hasta su habitación. Esta se encontraba en la planta superior, a la derecha de las escaleras de mármol blanco. La puerta de robusta madera de roble estaba grabada con el escudo de los Malfoy y el pomo tenía la forma de una estilizada cabeza de pitón.

Era una habitación grande, en la pared derecha se encontraba otra puerta tallada que daba al cuarto de baño. Las paredes estaban pintadas en un tono verde oscuro y la cama era de estilo antiguo, con postes y doseles que permitían en verano dormir con las ventanas abiertas sin temor a que la luz de la mañana molestara. Sus pasos tranquilos se escucharon en el suelo de madera pulida.

Se desnudo y dejo la ropa sobre una silla colocándola pulcramente. Se paso la mano por el rubio cabello mientras se dirigía al baño. Sus ojos recorrieron la gran piscina que había en el centro de este, el suelo de mármol de un verde casi negro estaba tan pulido que reflejo casi como un espejo su mano al inclinarse para accionar la llave para llenar la bañera.

Se deslizo dentro y se apoyo contra ella, dejando caer hacía atrás la cabeza con los ojos cerrados mientras dejaba que el agua caliente calmara parte de la rigidez de sus músculos.

Aunque no le gustara, tenía que reconocer que cuando quería Hermione era capaz de sacar una belleza que solía mantener oculta tras esas ropas cómodas y túnicas anchas. El vestido que se había puesto resaltaba de maravilla los mejores rasgos de su cuerpo, dejando entrever lo suficiente para que los ojos de más de un hombre la admiraran.

Sonrió al pensar en los colores del vestido. Era demasiado obvio que había sido una pequeña rebelión contra él, no era necesario ser demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta de lo que esos colores representaban.

Su sonrisa se ensancho al pensar que había tenido el efecto contrario. El rojo oscuro contrastaba perfectamente con su pálida piel y no era tan estúpido como para preocuparse o sentirse ofendido por una combinación de colores en concreto.

Se sumergió más profundamente en el agua al percatarse de que ese año sería, posiblemente, terrible. Desear a una mujer y saber que esta no soporta ni el más mínimo roce tuyo era un infierno personal. Obviamente tendría que recurrir a bastantes duchas heladas para calmar su libido.

&&&&&&&

Nada más llegar a su casa, tras saludar a sus padres, entro en su habitación y se desnudo poniéndose unos cómodos pantalones y una camiseta de tirantes. Sus pies desnudos apenas hicieron ruido al subir los escalones que daban al desván.

Encendió la luz y miro el tatami. Necesitaba sacar al menos parte de los nervios que llevaba encima y había aprendido que el ejercicio físico era en muchas ocasiones lo mejor para esto. Se posiciono y comenzó a realizar algunos movimientos de aikido.

Al principio, había considerado una gran tontería tener que aprender estilos de lucha muggles que no tenían nada que ver con hechizos ni con el modo de luchar de sus enemigos. Pero cambio de opinión al ver como el aikido, karate, lucha callejera y otros tantos tipos de luchas permitían que su cuerpo tuviera una agilidad que le permitiría esquivar hechizos tan poderosos que no había nada que pudiera utilizar para detenerlos.

Además del hecho de que en algunas ocasiones no luchaban contra mortifagos, sino con licántropos y vampiros, entre otras muchas razas que habían optado por seguir a Voldemort, por lo que la magia perdía valor.

No era lo mismo una patada bien conectada que haría que alguno de estos seres quedara un tanto mareado que un hechizo que sus pieles o poderes absorberían sin dejar rastro alguno de daño.

Se escaparon algunos mechones de la apretada coleta que se había hecho, estos quedaban húmedos y pegados a su rostro. Cuando se noto lo bastante cansada, tenía la ropa completamente humedecida y pegada al cuerpo. Su respiración era jadeante mientras descendía las escaleras y se encaminaba a su dormitorio.

Cerró la puerta a su espalda y se fue desnudando en su camino al baño. Aparto la cortina de la ducha y se introdujo, accionando el mando del agua caliente. Se deshizo del coletero y dejo que el agua acabara de humedecer su cuerpo.

Alzo el rostro, con los ojos cerrados, a esas deliciosas y calidas gotas. El calor estaba ayudando a terminar de relajarla.

Se seco y tras ponerse el camisón se metió en la cama. Parecía que había habido algo bueno en todos los nervios que había pasado, esa noche estaba tan cansada que probablemente su mente no le jugaría la mala pasada de introducir las usuales pesadillas.

Cerró los ojos y se dejo caer entre los brazos de Morfeo.

_Sus pasos resonaban sobre el marmóreo suelo mientras alzaba su cabeza viendo el altar. Draco se encontraba ahí. ¿Qué podía hacer Malfoy en un sitio tan... tan... muggle? Era obvio hasta para los no creyentes que se encontraban en una iglesia..._

_La respuesta llego a su mente al bajar la mirada y ver el modo en el que estaba vestida. La seda blanca bordada con pedrería se ceñía a su torso, la pequeña cola se arrastraba por el suelo y sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes también blancos que llegaban hasta un poco por encima de sus codos._

_Tenía sujeto un buqué de rosas blancas._

_Era el día de su boda. ¿Como había llegado tan rápido? Sus labios temblaban cuando se detuvo al lado de él. Miro a su alrededor. ¿Donde estaban sus amigos?_

_Ah, sí. Sus mayores temores se habían confirmado. Había tenido una gran pelea con ellos, se habían cruzado muchas palabras duras y acusaciones. Finalmente ellos se habían marchado diciendo que preferían que estuviese muerta que unida en matrimonio con ese ser._

_Al recordar esto sus manos temblaron. Cierto, ellos no eran los únicos amigos con los que podía contar. Pero si habían sido los primeros en ver tras la fachada de chica estudiosa y descubrir a alguien en quien merecía la pena confiar. No podía creer, incluso en ese momento, que todo hubiera terminado de ese modo._

_Draco la cogió del codo acercándola a su cuerpo y se inclino dejando a unos milímetros sus labios de su oído._

_-Sabes, hay un modo de evitar todo esto._

_Los ojos de ella se ampliaron. ¿De ser así por que había permitido que esto llegara tan extremadamente lejos?_

_-Matarte._

_Una maligna luz verde que lo inundo todo fue lo ultimo que vio._

La joven se sentó en la cama. Sus labios estaban separados mientras intentaba llevar aire a sus pulmones. Una pesadilla, eso había sido. Pero a pesar de saberlo no conseguía que el ritmo de su corazón fuera más lento.

Se llevo las manos al rostro y aparto los rizados cabellos. Se levanto y tras humedecerse el rostro volvió a recostarse.

No tenía que temer que sus padres aparecieran por la puerta. Cada noche, antes de dormir, se aseguraba de hacer un encantamiento para que ningún ruido se filtrara. Los primeros días que había pasado en su casa habían sido un martirio tanto para ella como para ellos.

Las continuas pesadillas, que parecían no querer dejarla descansar, habían ido perdiendo virulencia pero seguían poblando sus sueños. Era cierto eso de que solo cuando descansamos, dejando nuestra mente sin control, se nos muestran nuestros más grandes temores.

Bueno, al menos en este sueño no había tenido que revivir como sus amigos y compañeros caían uno por uno tras ese malvado contrincante. Habían vencido pero, en algunos momentos ella se sentía perdedora.

Y es que no hay mayor perdida que la de la inocencia. ¿Pero como mantenerla cuando te ves obligada a tomar tu varita y a que tu voz no tiemble cuando el hechizo escape de tus labios? Sabía que había hecho lo que era necesario, ¿entonces porque no podía encontrar paz en ese pensamiento?

Sacudió la cabeza. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, se repitió a si misma como tantas otras veces. Cuestión de tiempo que su vida retomara el camino normal y que ese infierno acabara saliendo de su vida.

Al volver a tumbarse, sus ojos vieron la fotografía que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche. Neville, Ginny, Luna, Harry, Ron y tantos otros que de un modo u otro habían sido afectados por esas batallas. Alargo una mano y rozo algunos rostros. Las lágrimas se vertieron libremente por sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que estaba acariciando a aquellos que en la actualidad yacían en la fría tierra...

Cerro fuertemente la mano convirtiéndola en un puño, sin importarle clavarse las uñas en la palma hasta que sintió como la sangre se vertía. Se obligo a abrirla y cerró los ojos, vaciando su mente de todo pensamiento. No podía permitir que esto la destruyera, tenía que seguir por ellos.

Seguir por los que habían perecido deseando un futuro mejor. Eran tantos, su corazón se encogía solamente al pensarlo. Pero lo había prometido el día que enterraron a Ginny, recogería los pedazos destrozados de su vida y se levantaría, viviría cada segundo al máximo. Por ella, por ellos, por todos aquellos que habían brindado amistad y apoyo a una de las que tanto tenía que perder si ganaba Voldemort.

Apretó más fuertemente los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas y normalizo su respiración. Debía dormir, al día siguiente si sus amigos no iban a verla se presentaría ante ellos. No iba a permitir que se apartaran de su vida. Ellos ocupaban un lugar muy importante en su corazón y no podía permitir que más cubículos de él quedaran llenos solo de recuerdos.

&&&&&&&

Si bien pasaba la mayoría de las horas diurnas con Harry, Ron seguía viviendo en la Madriguera. Era extraño como habían cambiado las cosas con los años. Siempre creyó que cuando comenzara a cursar los estudios superiores se marcharía de casa y ahora comprendía que era ahí donde más le necesitaban.

Aunque luchaban cada día por mostrar una cara sonriente, era obvio para cualquiera que la muerte de su hermana había destrozado a su familia. La casa carecía de las risas y el calor que siempre la habían caracterizado. No podía dejarles.

Al bajar a desayunar cada mañana, veía los rostros serios y demacrados de ellos. Sus sonrisas eran tirantes, claramente falsas. Al ver sus rostros, las palabras quedaban atascadas en su garganta. Los gritos de impotencia se retenían, siendo camuflados por una mascara.

¿Cómo podía decir, gritar, que no pasaba nada si mostraban su dolor? Comprendía que era el modo en que ellos se enfrentaban al sufrimiento, pero era doloroso ver como sus ojos se apagaban y como el nombre de ella no se pronunciaba en la casa.

Cada vez que Ginny aparecía en una conversación, su madre salía de la habitación. La escuchaba subir rápidamente las escaleras y entrar en su habitación. No necesitaba utilizar las "Orejas Extensibles" que habían creado sus hermanos para saber que hacía. Lloraba. Sola, en la tranquilidad de su dormitorio, las lagrimas que contenía fuertemente se derramaban.

Deseaba ayudarles, ¿pero como hacerlo si no podía ayudarse a si mismo? Se sentía mal, realmente mal. La muerte de ella había extendido un negro baldón sobre su familia y no podían rehacer de un modo normal sus vidas.

Recordó las ultimas palabras de su hermana, cuando de un modo extremadamente perspicaz comprendió las miradas que le dirigía a Luna.

_-Ron, no seas tonto. Recuerda que cada día es una batalla por sobrevivir._

_-Lo sé._

_-Entonces, ¿por qué no aprovechas hasta la más tonta oportunidad que se te pueda presentar para ser feliz?_

_-No entiendes..._

_-Lo entiendo, Ron. Es el orgullo y el miedo al rechazo lo que te contienen._

_-¡Ginny, te equivocas?_

_-¿Seguro? –le miro directamente a los ojos-. No ves que si ella muere te va a quedar el peso de saber que no aprovechaste una oportunidad magnifica de ser feliz. O imagina que mueres tu, ¿de que habrá servido el luchar? Podemos ganar, pero es que incluso el mero hecho de buscar nuestra propia alegría es una batalla en la que ellos no nos pueden ganar, una lucha que debemos encarar._

_-No sabes de lo que hablas –sus palabras contenían un deje acerado. Se giro y se alejo de ella._

Ginny sabía de lo que hablaba. Su mente estaba cerrada en ese momento al hecho de que ella era la que más miedo debía enfrentar. No era solo la posible muerte de todos aquellos a los que quería, Harry era una pieza fundamental en el tablero que se había dispuesto.

Sin él, la guerra estaba perdida. Tenía que enfrentarse al que no debe ser nombrado de frente. Y su hermana comprendía esto, por lo que siempre se aferro a él. Cada minuto que tenían en los que no había que hacer planes, lo pasaba a su lado. Recordaba verla apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras hablaban con los demás. Parecía tener miedo de alejarse, como si un mero movimiento pudiera eliminar todo aquello que tenía.

Lo que nadie hubiera imaginado era que Harry sobreviviría para verla tirada en el suelo. Sus ojos abiertos sin ver nada y su pecho quieto, sin vida. Desde ese momento su amigo se convirtió en un muerto en vida. Nada parecía hacerle feliz, nada llevaba vida a sus ojos. Solo los que mejor le conocían pudieron comprender la razón.

Él había tenido pocas cosas en su vida, una vida plagada de menosprecios. Y Ginny había sido aquella que le había mostrado que podía soñar con una familia sin miedo a perder toda posibilidad. Se había aferrado con uñas y dientes a ese sueño para que todo acabara de esa manera.

Tenía miedo de los cambios que se estaban produciendo en él. Sabía que siempre podría confiar en su amigo, pero quería llevar algo de alegría a sus ojos. Y no encontraba modo de hacerlo, al igual que no había ninguna formula fácil para mejorar el estado en el que se encontraban sus padres.

Suspiro. Era cuestión de tiempo. Este cierra todas las heridas, hasta las más profundas acaban siendo parcheadas por él.

Y ahora esta noticia. El que Hermione estuviera obligada a casarse había desestabilizado aún más sus vidas. Pero lo peor es que tenía que hacerlo con aquel que había transformado en un arte el complicarles la vida.

Sacudió la cabeza. Comprendía que había cambiado, lo había demostrado las suficientes veces como para que no le cupieran dudas. La última fue a los pocos minutos de morir Ginny. Draco había utilizado, con voz y mano fría, el Avada Kadreva. Había atacado de lado y no fue hasta que este cayó al suelo que se pudo ver claramente la identidad del atacante.

Lucios Malfoy.

Imaginaba que de ese modo le había sido más fácil cumplir con el cometido que se había impuesto, pero la verdad es que Draco seguía siendo bastante inexpresivo y no mostró ninguna emoción al ver caer a su padre.

Se dirigió hacía la cama tras apagar la luz y se acostó. Mañana debería levantarse temprano para ir con Harry a ver a Hermione.

&&&&&&&

Grimmauld Place se encontraba en poder de su nuevo propietario. Había sido un trabajo difícil, pero finalmente había conseguido que la casa se volviera acogedora.

En cada lugar al que miraba, veía algo que se la recordaba. No era de extrañar. Habían hablado muchas veces de como harían que fuera la casa que compartirían. Y tras su muerte, se había centrado en cumplir cada sueño que tuvieron.

Era extraño, pero eso consiguió mantenerlo cuerdo. Seguía sin ser capaz de dormir una noche completa. Siempre despertaba del mismo modo. El cuerpo empapado en sudor, los ojos desorbitados y las manos fuertemente cerradas alrededor de las sabanas.

Seguía viéndola caer. Cada noche era el mismo infierno. Madrugada a madrugada, el mismo ritual volvía a repetirse. Al despertar, bajaba a la cocina y se servía una copa. Se sentaba en una silla clavando la mirada en un punto inconcreto de la pared y ante sus ojos volvían a repetirse todos los momentos en que estuvieron juntos.

Había esperado ser él el que cayera, nunca se preparo para tener que enterrarla. Ella le había dado un motivo lo bastante fuerte como para que se agarrara a la vida, para enfrentarse con valentía a lo que el destino le había deparado. Lamentaba no haber podido hacer lo mismo por ella. Cada vez que ese pensamiento aparecía por su mente, sacudía fuertemente la cabeza y negaba.

Ginny le amaba. No soportaría ver el estado en el que se encontraba. Cada amanecer, se hacía la misma promesa solo para volver a romperla a la noche siguiente. Ponía todo su empeño en recuperarse, por ella. Porque sabía que la hubiera destrozado verle así.

Pero no podía hacer nada. Una parte importante de él había descendido junto el cuerpo inerte de ella en una fría tumba. Había quedado una cáscara del que antaño fue un alegre y valiente joven.

Parecía que solo cuando estaba con Ron y Hermione la cáscara se rellenaba un poco. Y ahora descubría lo que se veía obligada a hacer ella.

La apoyaría y tendría la varita preparada. Había perdido demasiado como para que le importaran las consecuencias de sus acciones. Si él la dañaba en lo más mínimo, le haría rogar por la muerte.

Al fin y al cabo, había aprendido muy bien del maestro. Voldemort había sido un duro maestro. Había ganado y se sentía perdedor. El que no debe ser nombrado estaba muerto y él vivo. Pero sabía, cada vez que se miraba en un espejo, que la victoria no había sido completa.

Para ganar, había tenido que perder a demasiadas personas. Sus padres, Sirius, amigos... y cuando creyó que todo había terminado, la perdió a ella. Por ello, cualquiera que se atreviera tan siquiera a mirar un poco mal a alguna de las personas que le importaban, comprenderían que Harry James Potter ya no tenía nada que perder y que les protegería sin importar los métodos que tuviera que emplear.

Subió las escaleras y se acostó. Sabía que sería poco el tiempo que tendría de descanso, pero si no quería preocuparles aún más, tendría que tener una apariencia medianamente sana.

&&&&&&&

Por la ventana de su habitación, vio como amanecía un nuevo día. Domingo. Tenía que levantarse y acabar la redacción. Se reprocho no haberla tenido ya hecha. Parecía que un contrato matrimonial podía desestabilizar a cualquiera, incluida ella.

Suspirando se levanto de la cama y después de ducharse, se sentó para terminar el trabajo. Habían pasado unas dos horas cuando escribió la última palabra. Miro el reloj y suspiro. Las nueve de la mañana y sus amigos no habían dado señales de vida.

Era en momentos así cuando más deseaba que la casa tuviera una chimenea. Entonces, con un poco de Polvos Flu podría ir directamente a casa de Harry o a la Madriguera y preguntarles que opinaban sobre lo que iba a pasar.

Sonrió al pensarlo. Podía no tener los polvos, pero tenía unas buenas piernas y ganas de andar un poco. Se levanto y se dirigió al armario. Paso las pechas una a una, mirando hasta que dio con unos vaqueros y tras rebuscar en uno de los cajones encontró una camisa que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

En una de las raras ocasiones en que había venido al mundo muggle con Ginny, esta la había convencido de entrar en una tienda de ropa. No paro hasta que consiguió convencerla de comprarse esa camiseta. De licra, se ceñía en exceso para su gusto.

Paso los dedos sobre la tela y sonrió al recordar ese momento. Realmente había sido divertido. La saco y la puso al lado de los vaqueros. Tras vestirse se puso unas zapatillas de deporte y bajo las escaleras.

Entro en la cocina y se acerco al frutero para tomar una manzana. Mientras pegaba un mordisco vio la nota que le habían dejado sus padres. Al parecer, habían ido a ver a su tío Jeremy. Se termino la manzana y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla no pudo evitar que se le abriera la boca del asombro.

Harry y Ron sonrieron al ver la cara de ella. Parecía que no les esperaba.

-Chicos...

-Oye, ¿quieres que nos congelemos? –pregunto irónicamente Harry observándola.

-¿Qué?

-Que nos estamos congelando.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se aparto dejándoles pasar. Los guió hasta el comedor y se sentó mirándoles.

No sabía que decir, como comenzar la conversación que les había llevado hasta su casa. Por primera vez en su vida, se encontraba sin palabras. Les miro, en sus ojos se veía la impotencia ante este hecho sumado a su compromiso.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunto Ron, su voz se oía aún más grave por la preocupación. Conocía perfectamente a la joven y sus ojos le estaban transmitiendo un mensaje que le preocupaba.

-Este viernes mis padres me explicaron algo que no me esperaba. Resulta que en verdad mi padre es un squib, al igual que mi abuela –se detuvo, sin saber como seguir explicando lo que había pasado. Ante la mirada inquisitiva y alentadora de Harry, continuo-. Esto en si no me preocupa, da igual ser hija de mugles o de squib. Lo preocupante es cuando te dicen que a causa de esto, tu destino esta sellado.

-¿Hay algún modo de evitarlo? –pregunto Harry.

-No. Si no me caso con él, significara que he rehusado el contrato y es vinculante... pero, por si eso fuera poco, toda mi familia paterna desaparecerá.

-Entonces, te casas –dijo Ron.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa triste curvo sus labios.

-Sí, me caso. Tendré que convivir con él durante un año, después puedo divorciarme.

Entonces les miro, esperando en silencio su reacción. El temor atenazaba su garganta, haciendo que le fuera difícil respirar. Les quería muchísimo, no sabía como reaccionaría si ellos no podían soportar esto y decidían que no merecía la pena seguir en contacto con ella a causa de él.

-Borra esos pensamientos de tu mente.

Los ojos de Harry se habían endurecido aún más y Hermione comprendió que en esos seis años desde que abandonaran Hogwarts había cambiado mucho. Antes era un tanto despistado y hacía juicios erróneos, creyendo que las cosas eran de un modo cuando eran totalmente diferentes. Parecía que la guerra no sólo le había endurecido, poniendo un rictus amargo en sus labios y creando unas severas líneas en su entrecejo, también se había visto obligado a madurar hasta el punto de ser capaz de reconocer una intención o un pensamiento con una sola mirada.

-Si crees que te vamos a dar la espalda, tendrás que utilizar mejor esa cabecita –le dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo... tenéis razón, no sé porque he estado preocupada por esto.

Ron asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos habían perdido la inocencia que tuvieron antaño. Era extraño como la vida te hace cambiar. Estaba sentada ante dos de las personas a las que mejor conocía y no alcanzaba a terminar de comprender como era posible que estuvieran tan distintos.

Antes Ron hubiera comenzado a gritar, acusándola de algo que no había hecho o que no podía evitar. Ahora mostraba un apoyo y un sentimiento que antiguamente mantenía oculto. Los ojos de ella se humedecieron al comprender la causa de esto. Ginny. Había tantas cosas que empezaban y terminaban en ella... tantos cambios profundos.

Ron se levanto y se sentó al lado de ella, pasando un brazo por su cintura y haciendo que se apoyara contra su pecho. No le habían pasado desapercibidas las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos. Y es que había tenido que desarrollar muy bien su mente y su capacidad para percibir todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor ya que en más de una ocasión había tenido que actuar como estratega.

Harry les miro, sin decir nada. Pero en su mirada se podía ver claramente lo que sentía y pensaba. Ella había llegado a ser una parte esencial en su vida, no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño.

-Si en algún momento, hace algo que te hiera, dímelo.

Hermione le miro, mordiéndose el labio. Le conocía, actualmente Harry no hablaba en vano.

-No es necesario.

-Lo es. Prométemelo. No haré nada que no quieras, pero tienes que saber que puedes contar con nosotros para cualquier cosa que necesites.

-Eso ya lo sé.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una sonrisa sincera curvo los labios de él. Era cierto que se conocían, habían sido demasiados días encerrados juntos, planeando mil cosas como para que algo en sus compañeros les sorprendiera.

-Al menos, ahora sabemos que no es tan malo, ¿no? –inquirió Ron.

-No sé, es cierto que cambio para mejor, pero... –sacudió la cabeza-. Bueno, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, esto no va a poder conmigo. Soy Hermione Jane Granger y de ser necesario le haré frente en todo momento.

Las risas llenaron la habitación ante estas palabras. Por fin parecía que salía a la superficie la chica a la que conocían. Ella no era tímida ni vergonzosa, no tenía pelos en la lengua. Esta era la verdadera. No el clon pálido y ojeroso con el que tantas conversaciones habían mantenido. Parecía remotamente posible que algo bueno saliera de esto. Y es que aunque ella había luchado por ocultar su sufrimiento, la gente que la conocía era capaz de reconocer el dolor y pesar, las pesadillas que se adivinaban en sus ojos marrones.

Siguieron hablando, de todo y nada. De lo que esperaban hacer la siguiente semana y de los estudios. Incluso en un momento se toco de soslayo el tema de la guerra, para no ser profundizado ante la mirada acerada en los ojos de Harry.

Bueno, segundo capítulo reescrito. ¿Está mejor, verdad? O al menos eso creo yo... aunque espero que os siga gustando.

Comentario, si hay alguien interesado en que le avise cuando suba el tercer capitulo (ya que al resubir no manda notificación), que me deje un rebiew y lo haré encantada.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Mientras hablaban, la joven no pudo evitar el mirar fijamente a Harry y no por primera vez la sorprendió lo que vio. El que había sido su amigo, sonriente, siempre con una carcajada fácil en los labios y los ojos llenos de vida y alegría había desaparecido hacía ya mucho.

Los ojos que la miraban ahora eran duros, fríos, no demostraban ninguna emoción salvo cólera y odio. Sus labios estaban apretados en un rictus amargo, duro. Gracias al fuerte entrenamiento en técnicas de combate muggles, su cuerpo había cambiado muchísimo, endureciéndose, volviendo cada músculo y hueso de su cuerpo en una maquina de matar.

Aún a pesar de los cambios que notaba en él, sabía que podía seguir depositando una fe ciega en Harry. Su amistad con ellos seguía tan fuerte y poderosa como siempre.

Había momentos en los que podía pensar, antes de fijarse detenidamente en sus ojos, que su alma no había llegado a ennegrecerse a causa de lo que había tenido que soportar y de la carga que llevo sobre sus hombros durante tanto tiempo.

Recordó muchos de los momentos en los que durante la guerra, los tres desearon poder actuar con la frialdad de los motifagos. Que las muertes y el dolor ajeno no les afectaran, que no les importara el hecho de tener que utilizar un hechizo oscuro. Pero no había servido de nada, siempre fueron cosas que les afectaron y... que seguían teniendo presentes.

Miro sus rostros y comprendió que habían sido demasiadas muertes, demasiado grande el temor que habían tenido que soportar en los cuatro años de batallas. Aún no había pasado un año desde que todo hubiera terminado, y creía comprender la razón de que su amigo estuviera así.

No podía olvidarla, olvidar su sonrisa, el amor que le tenía y que él correspondía con cada fibra de su ser. Y no es que ella lo hubiera abandonado, no, ni mucho menos. El destino había querido ser mucho más cruel, y seguir sin darle ningún respiro a Harry.

Parecía que la noche en que él había nacido, los dioses se hubieran juntado, imponiéndole la maldición de que cualquier persona a la que quisiera moriría.

Había sido un milagro que Ron y Hermione no hubieran muerto durante la batalla, sus cuerpos habían cargado con heridas más que suficientes para demostrar el verdadero horror de la guerra. Y gracias a una poción que había creado Luna, ahora solo existían las heridas en sus almas, pues las físicas habían desaparecido para siempre.

Pero es que las heridas del alma son las peores, siempre es muchísimo más difícil que cierren, que dejen de sangrar, y en ocasiones estas jamás curan.

Menos cuando la herida que había quedado en el alma de los tres se debía a la muerte de una de las personas que más habían querido.

Ginny.

Hermana de Ron, él jamás quiso darse cuenta de que su hermanita había crecido, que era una joven que realmente amaba, que el amor infantil y estupido que tuvo por Harry, el amor que sienten todas las niñas por alguien famoso, había cambiado, mutando en algo real, en un amor que era más poderoso que la muerte. Y finalmente, Ron había aceptado que Harry se convirtiera en su cuñado, pues le conocía perfectamente, y sabía que él preferiría morir antes de dañarla.

Mejor amiga de Hermione, la única chica con la que había sentido que podía hablar, que no la juzgaba sino todo lo contrario. La apoyaba, alentándola a descubrir aquello que realmente llenara su alma. Y es que Ginny siempre había tenido una sonrisa y una palabra de aliento para la gente a las que quería.

Prometida de Harry. Si, prometida. Habían estado preparando la boda cuando Voldemort por fin había dado la cara. A pesar de estar preparados, de haberse estado preparando para ese momento durante años, Ginny no fue capaz de evitar el Avada Kavreda que le lanzo Lucios. Harry en ese momento se encontraba a varios metros de distancia, siendo imposible que durante su encarnizada lucha con Voldemort se percatara de cómo la mujer con la que quería compartir su vida había caído inerte al suelo.

Fue Draco Malfoy quien lanzo la maldición imperdonable, la peor de las tres, quien acabó con él cuando vio caer a Ginny y a Hermione congelada en el sitio. Su rostro había permanecido frío, estoico, aunque la joven había podido observar como un el dique que contenía sus emociones se rompía un poco, permitiendo que en sus ojos se viera un destello de dolor y pesar.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, apartando su mente de esos negros recuerdos. Los peores de toda su existencia, y se recordó que era una estupidez preocuparse por un matrimonio de conveniencia. ¿Si había sido capaz de sobrevivir a la guerra, acaso era un matrimonio peor? Y más si tenemos de que a pesar de la cláusula de la fidelidad, no se exigía que hubiera ningún hijo en la unión durante ese tiempo. Parecía que habían querido asegurarse de que si alguna de las dos partes era estéril, ambas tendrían la posibilidad de perpetuar su apellido con otra persona.

No pudo evitar el pensar que durante la guerra habían descubierto la verdadera cara de más de una persona. Y es que su sorpresa fue mayúscula al descubrir que integrantes de las casas "buenas" se unieron al Señor Tenebroso, mientras que para su sorpresa varios miembros de la casa de las serpientes se les unieron.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué? Sí, Ron –parecía que se había perdido tanto en los recuerdos que sus amigos se habían dado cuenta-. Estaba pensando en el matrimonio...

Sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza, creyendo la mentira pues imaginaban lo difícil que debía ser para ella esto. Retornaron a la conversación hasta que Ron miro asombrado su reloj.

-¡Merlín! Perdonadme, chicos, he quedado con Luna y...

Hermione soltó una carcajada, debía reconocer que para algunas cosas Ron seguía siendo un despiste y entre estas cosas se incluían a las chicas.

-Anda, vete, no la hagas esperar.

El joven se levanto rápidamente y se despidió de ellos en la puerta.

-¿Te quedas a comer?

-Sí.

Hermione guió a Harry hasta la cocina y miro en la nevera que tenía que pudiera prepararse en pocos minutos. La verdad es que se les había ido el santo al cielo y las horas habían pasado tan rápido que ya eran cerca de las dos de la tarde.

Preparo rápidamente dos tortillas francesas y las coloco en la mesa. Al sentarse, noto como él la miraba fijamente.

-Hermione, te lo repito, si necesitas ayuda en cualquier momento, no dudes en pedirla.

-Tranquilo, no va a pasar nada. Al fin y al cabo, en un año volveré a ser libre. No es el peor de los destinos, Harry.

Él ataco la tortilla sin responder. Quizás no fuera el peor de los destinos, pero se sentía impotente al ver que no podía hacer nada para evitar que esto pasara. Lo único que podía hacer, que podían hacer él y Ron, era apoyarla en todo momento.

Cuando finalmente se quedo sola de nuevo, eran cerca de las seis. Suspiro y subió a su habitación, seguiría estudiando. Dispuso los libros y los pergaminos, y volvió a mirar la redacción que tendría que presentar al día siguiente.

XxxXxxX

Luna había regresado a su casa, ese sitio tan grande en el que ahora tenía que vivir sola. Entro y encendió la luz. Se contuvo para no gritar "hola, papa". Hacía tanto tiempo...

El silencio era opresivo, parecía cernirse cada vez más sobre ella. Lo sentía como un ente vivo y de no haber sido porque se había visto obligada a prescindir de su inocencia, esa por la que la llamaban Lunática, hubiera jurado que realmente el Silencio era algo vivo.

Se detuvo en el que había sido el despacho de su padre, desde donde dirigía la revista "El Quisquilloso". Ahora ella trabajaba allí. La revista seguía existiendo, aunque con grandes diferencias. Atrás había quedado aquella revista en la que las noticias no eran contrastadas, en la que la gente no cobraba por su trabajo.

En la actualidad sus periodistas debían contrastar la información, asegurarse de poder utilizar los nombres completos de aquellos relacionados con cualquier tema y que este tuviera sólidas pruebas.

Esto había logrado que las noticias, a pesar de seguir tratando sobre temas que los demás consideraban poco probables, fueran ciertas y con una fuerza que algunas veces a ella misma la asombraba. Una parte importante de la revista se basaba en conspiraciones probadas, de ayer y de hoy. Está era una de las secciones más difíciles y que sin embargo había logrado que consiguieran un amplio reconocimiento.

Sonrió, le hubiera gustado que su padre viera como era en la actualidad "El Quisquilloso". Hubiera estado tan orgulloso como ella. Y por fin hubiera podido afirmar que todo lo que decía siempre había sido cierto, que en el mundo mágico las conspiraciones por el poder existían.

Siguió andando, hasta su dormitorio. No había trasladado sus cosas a la alcoba principal, prefería seguir en la que siempre había utilizado. Y es que ese recinto le traía demasiados recuerdos de épocas felices y de uno que aún le helaba la sangre.

A un año de haberse iniciado la guerra abiertamente, su padre seguía publicando información acerca de como estaban realmente las cosas en su mundo. A diferencia de las demás revistas que se limitaban a intentar calmar a la gente, él había logrado que estuvieran alerta y preparados.

Esto le había hecho ganar muchos enemigos, dentro y fuera de las filas de el que no debe ser nombrado. Por lo que no era de extrañar que un día al volver a casa, tuviera que presenciar como sobre ella se alzaba imponente la señal de que ellos habían estado allí.

Sabía que tendría que haber llamado al Ministerio, para que enviara a una partida de Aurores, pero su mente había colapsado. No fue capaz de pensar con fría lógica y entro en la casa. Su rostro perdió todo rastro de color al ver a su padre desplomado en el suelo.

Al acercarse, pudo percatarse de que no se habían limitado a matarle... había sido torturado. Durante mucho tiempo se pregunto que les había llevado a intentar sacarle información a través de la tortura.

No fue hasta poco antes de terminar la lucha que todas las piezas del rompecabezas se pusieron en su sitio y comprendió la causa. Estaban buscando a Harry y como la información que transmitía la revista era tan precisa, creyeron que él lo sabía.

En ese momento, se lamento de haberle pasado la información. Si hubiera estado callada, seguiría vivo. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. No debía pensar así, su padre se sentiría mal por su culpa.

Él siempre había querido marcar una diferencia y, finalmente, lo había logrado. Después de que él cayera, ella se había asegurado de que la revista siguiera llegando a todo el mundo con noticias frescas acerca de lo que pasaba. La muerte de su padre no sería en balde, sus sueños seguirían en pie aunque el precio fuera su propia vida.

Se tumbo e intento dormir, a la mañana siguiente tenía que levantarse pronto ya que debía hacer una entrevista y quería ver a Hermione, Ron la había dejado preocupada al decirle que ella y Draco se iban a casar.

XxxXxxX

Al llegar a su casa tras un extenuante día de estudios, tuvo que reconocer que realmente la sorprendió encontrarle ahí. Había pasado un mes desde la ultima vez que se vieran y era algo que la alegraba, ya que los preparativos para el enlace no le preocupaban demasiado.

-Malfoy –su voz sonó dura al pronunciar su apellido, teniendo que soportar una mirada de reproche de su padre por esto.

-Granger.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te creía más inteligente, ya que si tienes que preguntarme eso...

La joven apretó los labios, conteniéndose. No quería pelearse con su padre delante de él.

-¿Y bien?

-Los preparativos de la boda. Quedan solo cuatro meses.

-Prepárala como quieras, no me preocupa.

-Hermione –su nombre sonó a reprimenda en la boda de su padre. La joven le miro y suspiro.

-Muy bien, ya que estás aquí, preparemos las cosas.

Había pasado algo más de un mes sin verle, algo de lo que se alegraba. Realmente no le preocupaba la preparación de la boda, ya que está no le provocaba ningún sentimiento.

-Vamonos.

Tras despedirse respetuosamente de sus suegros, la cogió de la muñeca y la saco de la casa. Tuvieron que utilizar el teletransporte para aparecerse en el Callejón Diagon.

Este había cambiado drásticamente desde que comenzara la lucha, muchos locales permanecían cerrados a causa de la muerte de sus dueños. Otros que siempre habían tratado con desprecio a los que no tenían una sangre perfectamente limpia ahora los trataban a todos con la máxima cortesía.

Pero ella notaba que esto era por conveniencia, los ojos de ellos seguían mostrándose fríos y altaneros.

Draco camino rápidamente, arrastrándola desde el momento en que la volvió a agarrar de la muñeca hasta detenerse ante unos escaparates en los que se veía desde vestidos de fiesta hasta lencería, pasando por complementos… y vestidos de novia.

-Esa tienda es la mejor en cuanto a vestidos de novia, así que te dejo aquí para que puedas comprarte el vestido.

-¡Que! ¿No me podrías haber dicho antes nada de esto?

-Granger, el tiempo apremia. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que si por ti fuera, te presentas a la ceremonia en vaqueros y camiseta. Así que simplemente me quiero asegurar de que el apellido Malfoy no desciendo más de lo que lo ha hecho a causa de tu incompetencia.

-¡Incompetente! ¿Yo? Mira quien fue a hablar… -Hermione se puso furiosa, hasta el punto de pegar un tirón consiguiendo que él la soltara y dio unos pasos alejándose de él, no fuera a ser que acabara en Azkaban por haber estrangulado a su prometido.

-Aquí tienes todas las citas que están concertadas para hoy –le dijo extendiéndole un pergamino.

En el preciso instante en que Hermione tomo el pergamino, Draco se desmaterializo y la dejo sola ante la tienda.

Hermione estaba tan sorprendida y enfadada por lo que había hecho Malfoy que tardo alrededor de unos cinco minutos en darse cuenta de que se había quedado parada en medio de la calle, prácticamente boquiabierta y con el pergamino en la mano.

Lo miro, y no pudo sorprenderse de que él esperara que pudiera hacer todo eso en un solo día. Y es que el pergamino decía así:

_14'00 Busca el vestido_

_16'30 Los zapatos_

_17'30 Cita con Madame Emmanuel, dueña de la joyería Magnific._

_18'30 Cita en la peluquería de la señorita. Sabina Bautman_

_20'30 Reserva en el restaurante Charleston._

Se le escapo un bufido mientras pensaba que lo único que faltaba era que le hubiera programado también la compra de la lencería. apretó los puños al ver la recomendación de un sitio para que la comprara, un establecimiento que tenía la mismita fama que Victoria's Secret del mundo muggle.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, muy tentada de darse media vuelta y volverse a su casa, decidió acudir al establecimiento. Al fin y al cabo, ellos no tenían la culpa de esto y no debía hacerles pagar provocando perdidas de galeones. Empezó a caminar, dirigiéndose al primer sitio que aparecía en la lista con la firme convicción de que haría que Draco se tragara ese maldito papel.

Al entrar, se dirigió a la recepcionista y cuando esta pudo atenderla, le dijo:

-Soy Hermione Granger. Vengo a…

-Sí, señorita. Su prometido nos llamo para concertar una cita. Ahora mismo la acompaño con la señorita Samantha.

La joven siguió hasta la segunda planta a la recepcionista, caminaron por un largo pasillo, hasta llegar a una habitación en la que la recepcionista le dijo que esperara un momento. Nada más salir esta, entro una joven mujer de larga cabellera negra, ojos rasgados oscuros, y una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

-Señorita Granger, soy Samantha Calles. ¿Tiene alguna idea de la clase de vestido que desea?

-Pues… la verdad es que no.

-Muy bien, estése tranquila que la mayoría de las novias tiene el mismo problema. Venga –la guió hasta una pequeña pasarela, y tras pulsar un botón empezó un desfile.

-Como puede ver, esto son solo algunas muestras de diseñadores de todo el planeta. Por ejemplo, en ese vestido se puede apreciar perfectamente que la diseñadora es española.

Hermione contemplo el vestido del que le hablaba Samantha. Realmente era bello, uno de los más lindos que había visto hasta el momento. Estaba tejido en seda salvaje, de un blanco roto, ceñido al torso. Dejaba ver los hombros, parte del escote y de la espalda. Cuando la modelo se giro, pudo ver como tenía una pequeña cola. Además, de que iba con mantilla de encaje y también se podía apreciar el mismo diseño del encaje en el torso del vestido.

Salieron varios modelos más, pero Hermione ya tenía su decisión tomada.

-Deseo probarme el de diseño español.

Samantha esbozo una sonrisa, y asintiendo con la cabeza hizo un movimiento con la varita, haciendo que la sala cambiara su apariencia. Aparecieron una serie de espejos, que permitían que la novia se viera desde todos los ángulos.

Con otro movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer el vestido y los zapatos a juego.

Hermione se miro en los espejos, subió las manos recogiéndose el cabello y dio un pequeño giro. Realmente le gustaba como le sentaba el vestido, parecía que hubiera sido hecho especialmente para ella.

Y esta impresión se le confirmo Samantha, cuando le dijo que era la primera vez que veía un vestido que sentara tan bien a la novia que no hubiera que hacer el más mínimo cambio.

-Entonces, el día 20 se lo mandamos.

-Sí –dijo la joven firmando el recibo del vestido y dejando su dirección para que pudieran llevarle el vestido a su casa.

Miro el pergamino y pensó:

"Bueno, dos cosas hechas". Utilizando la varita, tacho de la lista el vestido y los zapatos.

Se dirigió a la joyería muy enfadada, no entendía como Malfoy se había atrevido a dar orden en la tienda de que no le cobraran a ella sino que les mandaran las facturas a él.

La propietaria había sido una de las mujeres que no aceptaban mestizos ni "sangres sucias" en su establecimiento, pero pareció reconocerla nada más verla. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días entraba en su establecimiento alguien que en contra de su voluntad había acabado haciéndose famoso por sus acciones.

La mujer esbozo una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos, sus rasgos se veían tensos. Era obvio que a pesar de los aparentes cambios en la sociedad mágica, había gente que seguía considerándose superior a los demás y esta mujer era solamente una prueba de esto.

Tras saludarla, afirmando que su prometido había llamado para concertarle una cita y comentarle lo raro que era el que un hombre se preocupara de ese modo por una mujer, la guió hasta un mostrador. Se coloco tras este y comenzó a sacar un juego tras otro.

Hermione no veía nada que realmente la convenciera, comprendía que esta mujer intentaba conseguir una cuantiosa cantidad de galeones por lo que sacaba cosas muy cargadas.

Se cruzo de brazos y suspiro, parecía que esto de encontrar las cosas para la boda era más complicado de lo que había imaginado. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios cuando, al mirar a su derecha, vio un conjunto muy sencillo pero que parecía haber sido creado pensando en el vestido que iba a utilizar.

-Ese.

La propietaria alzo las cejas, en verdad ese modelo era demasiado sencillo para una futura Malfoy. Pero tuvo que reconocer que en esa joven, el conjunto ganaría bastante. Con pasos lentos se acerco al busto en el que estaba expuesto y tras desmontarlo, lo llevo hasta donde la esperaba Hermione.

-Es oro blanco, las piedras son de ámbar de la mayor calidad. Está realizado por los duendes de Cornualles, como sabrá, tienen una magnifica fama.

Granger asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

-¿Cuanto?

-Oh, queridita, no se preocupe por eso. Su prometido me dijo que le mandáramos la factura –la mujer trago saliva al ver como los ojos de la otra se encendían.

-Muy bien –sus palabras no traslucían la rabia que sentía, a pesar de estar pensando en mil y una maneras de matar a Malfoy.

Tras acordar el día en que se lo mandarían, salio del establecimiento. Mientras se acercaba a la peluquería, pensaba en como se podía descuartizar a un hombre y esconder todos los restos para no acabar en Azkaban.

Entro y miro a su alrededor, cinco mujeres de entre cuarenta y diecipocos años trabajaban a un ritmo frenético. Se escuchaba una música relajante, en la esquina había un servicio de té que se movía con magia por el aire sirviéndoselo a las clientas que sostenían la taza en la posición adecuada.

Se acerco a la joven que le quedaba más cerca y comento que tenía cita. La peluquera la miro de arriba abajo.

-¿Y como se llama?

-Hermione Granger.

-Muy bien, por favor, espere un momentito que enseguida la atendemos.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, menos de quince minutos habían pasado cuando la sentaban y le preguntaban que deseaba hacerse. Realmente hacía mucho que no se hacía ningún arreglo.

-¿Que me aconseja?

-Mire, tenemos una nueva poción que le dará más vida a sus rizos. Hará que se vean más definidos. Y lo mejor es que dura seis meses.

La joven arqueo las cejas. ¿Seis meses? Pero no había ninguna poción capilar que durara tanto. Al ver la mirada de su clienta, la peluquera aclaro:

-Es una poción exclusiva, solo se fabrica en nuestro establecimiento. Mi jefa la desarrollo, realmente siempre está preparando nuevos productos para mantener contentas hasta a las clientas más difíciles. Entonces, ¿se la aplico?

-Sí.

Iba tarde para llegar a la reserva cuando salio de la peluquería. De nuevo se habían negado a cobrarle. Y en ese momento estaba aún más enfadada con "su prometido". Había tenido que escuchar tantas alabanzas hacía su buen hacer, que se sentía a punto de explotar.

Tras ser escoltada por el maître hasta la mesa, vio que él ya la estaba esperando. Se sentó y espero hasta estar a solas para increparle:

-¿Por que no me has dejado pagar mis cosas?

-Quería asegurarme de que tenías el mejor trato. Granger, recuerda que el apellido Malfoy sigue siendo importante y no me puedo permitir que afirmen que soy un tacaño con mi mujer.

-¡Tu mujer! No te atrevas a referirte de esa manera a mí. Además, tu habrás quedado como generoso, pero yo como una sanguijuela.

Draco negó con la cabeza, se negaba a montar una escena. Después de todo, atrás habían quedado hacía mucho los días en que podía permitirse insultar y menospreciar a la mujer que tenía delante.

Si ahora le veían alzarle la voz, afirmarían que era por la falta de pureza en su sangre. A la gente no le importaba que él mismo hubiera luchado en la guerra, seguían viéndole como un seguidor de Voldemort solo por su apellido. Por lo que si veían que pronunciaba una sola palabra en contra de ella, sería el único que saldría perdiendo.

La miro fijamente a los ojos.

-No es lugar para hacer una escena.

-No me importa.

-¿Quieres que le diga a tu padre que me has dejado en evidencia? Como se sentiría...

La joven cerró fuertemente los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas hasta estar a punto de hacerse sangrar. No permitiría que él la amenazara de esa manera, pero tenía razón en que no era el mejor sitio para ponerle los puntos sobre las ies.

Tenía que tener en cuenta que esto podía llegar hasta los oídos de sus amigos, los cuales no la escucharían y actuarían de un modo sin duda alocado. No podía permitir que por una tontería ellos acabaran siendo apresados o tuvieran que huir. Cerro los ojos y respiro hondo, calmándose. Al volver a abrirlos, esbozo una sonrisa que contenía a partes iguales dulzura y sarcasmo.

-Cariño, no me amenaces. Pero, tranquilo, que no te avergonzare aquí.

Draco la miro, conteniéndose para no rechinar los dientes. ¿Por que siempre tenía que intentar tener la ultima palabra? Pero no se rebajaría respondiéndole, al fin y al cabo, era un Malfoy.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

Bueno, otro cap. reescrito. Y a diferencia de los dos anteriores, en este se mantienen unos cuantos párrafos. Así que si tenemos suerte y hay más cap. que me gusten, significara que tengo menos que editar, por lo cual tardare menos en tenerlo terminado para poder hacer el siguiente cap (el 14).

Espero que os haya gustado, ahora me toca liarme con el siguiente. ¡Deseadme suerte!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Una parte de él había temido la llegada de ese día ya que anunciaba que quedaba un tiempo efímero para la boda. Quince días que sabía que pasarían veloces acercándole al momento en que tendría que dar el "sí, quiero" que le uniría a una mujer que le despreciaba.

La rabia dejo un gusto amargo en su boca al pensar en esto. Ella seguía pensando que era el mismo crío que había conocido en la época de Hogwarts, no había sido capaz de verle como era en la actualidad. De comprender sus cambios y las razones que había tras estos.

¿Y es que como era posible que continuara siendo el mismo después de todo lo que había pasado?

La muerte de su madre, su unión a la Orden del Fénix, las luchas... la muerte de su padre a sus manos. No por primera vez, agradecía que Lucios hubiera estado de lado de modo que no pudo estar seguro en ese momento de que era él. Y no porque se arrepintiera de haberle matado, sino porque durante la lucha tenía que mantener la mente fría, más que nunca.

Y el verle traía a su mente los últimos recuerdos que tenía de él, de como había empuñado la varita arrebatandole la vida a la mujer con la que había compartido tantos años. Esta fue la razón de que cuando por fin acabo todo y pudo regresar a su hogar, mandara quitar y destruir todo lo que le había pertenecido: cuadros, ropa, libros... todo. De modo que en esa casa no quedara nada que pudiera recordar a Lucios Malfoy.

Bajo las escaleras con pasos lentos y comprobó que las cosas estuvieran perfectamente preparadas. No se podía permitir ni el más mínimo error, menos teniendo en cuenta algunos de los nombres que aparecían en la lista de invitados.

Y es que había invitado a varios miembros del Ministerio. A los mismos que habían intentado aumentar las ganancias que obtenían al requisar las propiedades de los seguidores de Voldemort. Estos no habían dudado al tratar de hacer lo mismo con él.

Poco o nada había importado que todo el mundo supiera que había sido un miembro activo de la Orden, que sus manos se hubieran manchado de la sangre de los mortifagos o que su cuerpo hubiera cargado en ese momento con heridas que demostraban su inocencia.

Fue necesario que Harry Potter hablara en su favor. Y es que este era uno de los pocos de los que nadie podía afirmar que hubiera sido sobornado, al fin y al cabo todo el mundo sabía de su desprecio y odio hacía todo lo que estuviera minimamente relacionado con Voldemort.

Se acerco a uno de los altos ventanales que daban al jardín en el que se desarrollaría la fiesta de compromiso, observo las mesas dispuestas con flamantes manteles blancos con bordados en verde oscuro que seguían un intrincado diseño geométrico, los faroles preparados para cuando cayera la noche...

Volvió a pensar en la lista de invitados y una sonrisa sarcástica curvo sus labios. En verdad hubiera preferido hacer caso a Hermione y celebrar una ceremonia pequeña e intima. Pero sabía a la perfección las consecuencias que hubiera traído este hecho.

Aún había demasiada gente dispuesta a señalarle con el dedo acusador por el bando al que se había unido su padre y para ellos ese hecho hubiera sido una clara confirmación de que él tenía las mismas ideas. Se negaba a que esto pasara, no tanto por lo que pudieran opinar sobre él como por el hecho de que esto podría afectar negativamente a sus negocios... y no había trabajo tanto para rehacer la fortuna de los Malfoy como para que esto la destruyera de nuevo.

La gente fue llegando poco a poco a su mansión, primero Hermione y sus padres, a los pocos minutos los amigos de ella y varios miembros de la antigua y ya desaparecida Orden del Fenix. Y finalmente el resto de los invitados.

Draco comprobó que las cosas estuvieran realizándose a la perfección, no quería que nada pudiera manchar ni un poco más su apellido y sabía que varios de los invitados poseían una lengua viperina deseosa de destruirle. Y es que cualquier error que él cometiera estas personas lo relacionarían con el hecho de que se estaba celebrando su compromiso con la hija de unos muggles, algo que siempre fue impensable en alguien como él.

Los ojos de Draco se deslizaron por la esbelta figura de su prometida mientras se acercaba a ella para iniciar el baile con un vals. La joven llevaba una larga túnica de gala, de un color oro viejo que al moverse relucía a la luz de los faroles. El largo cabello recogido exponía un cuello que se moría por acariciar con sus labios. Entrecerró los ojos, tenía que controlarse. No podía permitir que el deseo que durante tanto tiempo había sentido por la joven se le fuera de las manos.

No quería ni imaginar lo que ella sería capaz de hacer con esta información, quien sabe, quizás saldría corriendo temiendo que la tomara por la fuerza o algo por el estilo.

Sus pasos eran lentos, elegantes, mientras se acercaba a ella para sacarla a la pista para inaugurar el baile. A medida que se acercaba la miro a los ojos, descubriendo en los de ella un claro reto. Se contuvo de enarcar una ceja ante este, no quería que los demás descubrieran los problemas que había entre ellos.

Si en su mano estaba todos los que no eran cercanos a ambos jamás llegarían a saber porque se iba a celebrar la boda.

La cogió suavemente por el brazo, incliandose hacía delante dijo contra su oído:

-Tenemos que abrir el baile.

La joven simplemente asintió, apretando ligeramente los labios.

Cuando llegaron al centro de la pista, comenzó a sonar ese bello vals y no por primera vez se sorprendió al haber accedido a que ella eligiera la melodía, Danuvio Azul. Puso su mano en la cintura de ella y mirándola a los ojos comenzaron a moverse por la pista.

La atrajo más hacía su cuerpo y se inclino diciendo:

-Sonríe.

-¿Qué? -pregunto la joven frunciendo el ceño, mientras trataba de separarse de él.

-Se supone que este es un acontecimiento feliz, por lo que deberías sonreír.

Ella negó con la cabeza, ejerciendo un poco de presión con la mano que había puesto contra el pecho de él para apartarse.

-Hermione, no montes una escena.

-Entonces, dame un poco de espacio.

-¿Y no crees que la gente se extrañaría si bailamos un vals tan separados?

-No me importa -murmuro mientras aumentaba la presión.

-Granger -dijo él en un claro tono de advertencia mientras subía una mano para apoyarlo contra la nuca de ella con la intención de hacer que le mirara a los ojos.

-Que me dejes apartarme un poco -mascullo ella.

-No, tranquila, queda poco para que termine el baile y todo habrá salido bien. Ni tan siquiera volveré a sacarte a la pista.

En ese momento, eso carecía de importancia para la joven. Lo único que le interesaba era poner algo de distancia entre el cuerpo masculino y el propio, a causa del temor de que de algún modo él pudiera percatarse de como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su cercanía.

Draco frunció el ceño, enfadado. Si por las buenas no conseguía que ella se comportara, tendría que ser por las malas. La atrajo contra su cuerpo, haciendo que se pegaran completamente mientras se detenía. La miro a los ojos mientras se inclinaba, decidido a conquistar esos labios que aunque lo negara durante mucho tiempo le habían hecho preguntarse por su sabor.

La forzó a abrir los labios y deslizo la lengua dentro de su boda, con la firme intención de lograr una respuesta por parte de ella. Cuando la joven cerro los ojos y apoyo una mano enredando los dedos entre su cabello rubio mientras su lengua respondía a los avances de la suya, su cuerpo rugió mientras cobraba vida.

Deslizo la mano hasta la parte baja de la espalda de ella, acercándola más contra si mismo.

Hermione jadeo débilmente contra la boca de él al sentir como él iba endureciéndose contra ella. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que fue consciente de que la música había parado y todos les contemplaban, algunos sonrientes y otros especulando. Aparto los labios de los de él, mirándole a los ojos.

Decidida en ese momento a no montar una escena, dijo con voz ligeramente temblorosa:

-Suéltame.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron mientras lo hacía. La observo alejarse, volviendo con Harry y Ron. Deseaba gritar hasta quedar afónico por el hecho de saber que podía hacer que ella reaccionara a sus caricias solo para que después le mirara asqueada, como si el hecho de que su cuerpo le respondiera fuera algo repugnante.

Por primera vez en su vida, deseo amargamente que las lecciones de su padre hubieran calado hondo en él de modo que no pudiera herirle en lo más mínimo lo que hiciera esa mujer que seguía comportándose como una niñata.

Hermione se acerco lentamente a sus amigos, sin saber que decir o como explicar lo que acababa de pasar. Una parte suya temía la reacción de ellos, sobretodo la de Ron, ya que siempre había sido el más intransigente.

Esos miedos se evaporaron rápidamente al ver como la miraban, sonrientes.

-¿Como estas? -murmuro Ron mientras se inclinaba levemente hacía ella apoyando la mano sobre su espalda.

La joven simplemente asintió, sin confiar en su voz aún.

Los ojos de Harry la contemplaron por un minuto antes de desplazarlos a donde se encontraba Draco, por un momento le pareció ver en él un entendimiento sobre algo que ni ella misma comprendía.

Tras esto, la fiesta siguió sin incidentes hasta que poco a poco todo el mundo se fue. Cuando se quedaron solos, Hermione se acerco hasta Draco.

-¿Se puede saber porque me has besado?

-¿Y tu porque has respondido? -pregunto Draco con una fría sonrisa.

Si la joven hubiera sido un poco más observadora, hubiera podido ver las sombras en los ojos de él. Sombras que la hubieran inquieta ya que jamás se le hubiera pasado por la mente que él podía estar furioso por el simple hecho de desearla ni tampoco que tenía que luchar para no fijarse en todos los rasgos de su personalidad que la hubieran convertido en una apropiada pareja...

-Responde -ordeno Draco con voz seca.

La joven negó con la cabeza, no podía dar ninguna pues ni ella misma las tenía.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo -le dijo, deseando poner una gran distancia entre ellos.

-Desde luego... pero sería conveniente que no reaccionaras ante mi como si lo desearas.

Draco observo como Hermione cerraba fuertemente la mano, convirtiéndola en un puño. Se preparo mientras veía como el cuerpo de ella temblaba, controlando poco a poco tanto ese revelador temblor que las emociones provocaban.

Hermione enderezo la espalda mientras apretaba la mandíbula, con el deseo de estrellar su puño contra la cara de él.

-Te lo repito, Malfoy, nunca, jamás, vuelvas a tocarme.

Ante esto, Draco simplemente esbozo una medio sonrisa fría, aquella que siempre había caracterizado a los miembros de su casa.

-Como desee la dama.

0oo0oo0

Draco se sentó en su despacho, con la copa en la mano. Miro la oscura bebida que esta contenía mientras mil y un sentimientos danzaban por su mente. Rabia, ira... deseo. Y, para que negarlo, también alegría al haber descubierto que no iba a ser el único que se quemara en las llamas de un deseo que nunca sería satisfecho.

Hermione Jane Granger le deseaba, a pesar de luchar con uñas y dientes contra este sentimiento era algo que había quedado claro por el modo en el que le había respondido.

Ahora al menos sabía que podría meterla en su cama, pero negó con la cabeza ante este pensamiento. No serviría de nada. Solo sería un cuerpo cálido, unas horas de placer para después volver a esa fría batalla de voluntades.

Y sabía que esto sería algo que iría minando poco a poco la relación que tenía con ella, no que fuera demasiado buena pero al menos no era una lucha abierta.

Pensar que durante la guerra había creído que ella podía ver más allá de la casa en la que el Sombrero Seleccionador le había puesto, era una dura caída ver que no podía ver más allá de los colores de su casa.

¿O quizás no era tanto el hecho de ser un Slitheryn como el de ser un Malfoy? ¿Más aún, el de ser Draco Malfoy?

Dejo la copa olvidada sobre el escritorio de caoba y con pasos metódicos se dirigió hacía las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta, a su dormitorio.

Al abrir la puerta, por un breve segundo, le pareció verla como había sido cuando sus padres aún vivían. Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, recordándose a si mismo que se había asegurado de destruir todo rastro de la existencia de Lucios.

Era curioso como actuaba el odio. Hubo una época en la que había deseado que su padre fuera capaz de estar orgulloso de él y, al final, solo había querido que no existiera nada que le hubiera pertenecido ya que una pequeña parte de si mismo, aún a pesar de saber de que pasta estaba hecho ese hombre, seguía preguntándose con indecisión si realmente podía odiarlo. Al fin y al cabo, era su padre.

Bufo al pensar en esto. ¿Su padre? Ciertamente si el hombre que le había engendrado, pero eran muchas más cosas lo que hacían que alguien pudiera recibir ese nombre y, por desgracia, ese nunca fue el caso de él.

Lentamente se fue desnudando, dejando caer descuidadamente las prendas al suelo mientras entraba en el cuarto de baño.

El marmol verde oscuro reflejo su imagen gracias al brillo que poseía.

Lleno la bañera, que por sus dimensiones más parecía una pequeña piscina, que había empotrada en el suelo. Sus manos se mantuvieron en los grifos de oro con la forma de una serpiente mientras el agua iba acumulándose. Lentamente los cerro y se sumergió en el agua caliente, apoyándose contra una de las paredes de esta.

Cerro los ojos, tratando de relajarse aunque sabía que esto era bastante difícil. No todos los días se celebraba una próxima boda en la que los contrayentes no sentían nada el uno por el otro.

Rechino los dientes ante el pensamiento, pues sabía que hubiera sido mejor que no hubiera sentimientos entre Granger y él... y no era el caso. Había un fuerte deseo que no sería satisfecho.

Tras una hora, aproximadamente, dentro del agua salio para dirigirse a la cama sin molestarse en secarse. Se tumbo y cerro los ojos, poniendo un brazo sobre estos.

_Unas manos suaves y delicadas se deslizaron por su pecho, ascendiendo después hasta su rostro y trazando la forma de sus labios._

_Draco abrió los ojos y centro su mirada en los labios de la joven. Después, poco a poco, fue ascendiendo hasta dar con los ojos marrones. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios finos mientras introducía las manos en la salvaje cabellera rizada que caía alrededor de los hombros de ella y la acerco hacía sí tomando posesión de sus labios._

_Alzo el torso sin despegar los labios, disfrutando del tacto del cuerpo de ella contra el suyo. Poco a poco la hizo girar, poniéndola de espaldas de modo que pudo apoyar su torso contra los senos desnudos de la joven. _

_Finalmente rompió el beso para recuperar el aliento, aprovecho para deslizar la mirada por el cuerpo de la joven. Un dedo acaricio la mandíbula de ella, seguidamente los labios._

_-Te deseo -la voz de ella hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera por la necesidad._

_Sus ojos brillaron por el sentimiento, aunque ninguna palabra salio de sus labios. Volvió a tomar posesión de la boca de ella, jugando, haciéndola abrir de modo que pudo deslizar dentro su lengua. Mientras su mano bajo por el cuello de ella, el hombro, rozo ligeramente un lado del pecho y llego hasta la cintura, volviendo a ascender de nuevo..._

Draco se despertó sobresaltado, el sudor empapaba su cuerpo tenso y endurecido. Maldición, hacía años que no tenía sueños eróticos... y el hecho de que volvieran ahora, con esa fuerza, tomando la forma de ella era más de lo que podía soportar.

-Granger, ¿que me has hecho? -masculló mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al baño. Necesitaba urgentemente una ducha de agua fría, a ser posible, tendría que estar HELADA para que pudiera volver a dormirse.

0oo0oo0

Hermione acababa de entrar en su dormitorio tras desearles buenas noches a sus padres. Se quito el vestido, colocandolo cuidadosamente sobre una silla y entro en la ducha.

Alzo el rostro dejando que las cálidas gotas de agua resbalaran por este mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado en la fiesta. Hacía mucho que ningún hombre era capaz de ponerla de cabeza.

_Alexander. _El nombre sonó en su cabeza una y otra vez, trayendo consigo el rostro del muchacho sonriente y alegre. Él había sido un miembro de la Orden, un hijo de muggles como ella. Recordaba aún como, sin perder la sonrisa a pesar de la seriedad en sus ojos, le había explicado porque deseaba luchar con ellos. No era tanto por si mismo como por las consecuencias que habría si Voldemort ganaba la guerra. Su familia correría aún más peligro de morir.

Así que sin pensar en los riesgos para si mismo se alisto. Poco a poco había ido consiguiendo calar muy hondo en ella. Primero se había ganado su amistad y, antes de que se diera cuenta, se había enamorado de él.

Pero la desgracia no tardo en cernirse de nuevo sobre la Orden. En una misión de, teóricamente, bajo riesgo había resultado ser una emboscada. Solo había habido dos de ellos preparados para pelear.

Dos jóvenes que vieron sus vidas truncadas a manos de los Mortifagos. Y ni tan siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de pensar al saber de su muerte que había tenido una posibilidad de luchar... y es que dos contra cinco no inclinaban precisamente la balanza hacía su lado.

Esta muerte fue la que la hizo tomar la decisión de no trabar amistad con nadie mientras durara la guerra. Ya había demasiadas personas a las que quería, demasiadas cosas que podían salir mal, demasiadas preocupaciones que podían anidar en su mente en los momentos más inoportunos.

Salio de la ducha y tras secarse, se puso el confortable pijama. Se metió en la cama, poniéndose de lado e intento dejar la mente en blanco. Poco antes de quedarse dormida, murmuro:

-¿Por que le he respondido? -se toco los labios, hubiera podido jurar que aún saboreaba el sabor de él.

_Hermione se removió en la cama, las manos que tocaban dulcemente su cabello la habían despertado. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con la mirada grisácea de él. Vio como una sonrisa curvaba sus labios cuando deslizo sus manos por sus hombros, sus brazos, volviendo a subir para acariciar con la punta de los dedos los contornos de sus senos._

_Arqueo ligeramente el torso ante las caricias y un quedo gemido escapo de sus labios. Se alzo poco a poco y puso una mano en la nuca de él, acercándole para poder besarle..._

La joven morena se despertó sobresaltada, abriendo los ojos y alzándose en la cama. Hubiera podido jurar que aún sentía esas cálidas manos sobre sus pechos, delineandolos y jugando con ellos. Sacudió la cabeza, liberándose de los últimos vestigios del sueño.

De no ser por los conocimientos que había adquirido durante la guerra hubiera jurado que Malfoy se había valido de algún tipo de encantamiento para arrebatarle el control de su cuerpo y, para que negarlo, también de su mente.

Volvió a tumbarse y cerro los ojos. Mientras intentaba volver a dormirse, una incomoda y desintencionada pregunta rondo los confines de su mente: ¿que había visto en Draco para que su mente y su cuerpo le jugaran está mala pasada?

Se negó a pensar detenidamente en ello, no por temor a una posible respuesta, sino por la certeza que tenía de que no había respuesta para la pregunta.

0oo0oo0

Ron bajo la mirada al rostro dormido que se apoyaba sobre su pecho. Una dulce sonrisa curvaba los labios de Luna e inconscientemente respondió a esta. La abrazo con más fuerza mientras pensaba en su amiga.

Hubiera deseado que ella tuviera la misma suerte que él, que encontrara a alguien capaz de amarla con la intensidad que merecía y que su matrimonio se hubiera realizado por amor. Estas esperanzas se habían desmoronado como un castillo de naipes al saber que tenía que casarse con Malfoy.

Y es que aunque los años habían pasado, en muchas cosas la mentalidad de los magos seguía anclada en el pasado, por lo que cuando ellos se divorciaran la gente asumiría que había algo defectuoso en ella.

No que se atrevieran a decirlo debido a la importancia que había adquirido Hermione tras la guerra. Nadie quería estar en contra de una mujer que había sido capaz de comandar una batalla, obteniendo la victoria.

Pero lo pensarían y los rumores la perseguirían, por lo que serían muy pocos los hombres que tendrían el valor de acercarse a ella con intenciones serias... y los que solo deseaban jugar no se atreverían a acercarse tanto por el miedo que podía inspirar ella como por la relación que mantenía con Harry y con él mismo.

Beso dulcemente la frente de Luna y cerro los ojo, rezando porque las cosas salieran finalmente bien para su amiga.

0oo0oo0

Harry se llevo la botella a los labios, con la firme intención de emborracharse. Quizás así consiguiera dormir una noche entera, aunque a la mañana siguiente tuviera que pagar las consecuencias del alcohol.

La carga que había llevado durante años sobre sus hombros solo parecía aumentar. Sí, la guerra había finalizado. La gente podía caminar tranquilamente por la calle, sin tener que mirar sobre su hombro temiendo encontrarse a un enemigo a su espalda o con la garganta atenazada por el pánico por la posibilidad de que un Mortifago se escondiera en una oscura esquina de cualquier callejón, dispuesto a anotarse otra victima.

Bajo la mano a la mesa, acariciando la varita. Ese día había tenido que contenerse para no hechizar a Malfoy. Y no tanto por el beso que le había dado a Hermione sino por las razones que intuía que había tras esto.

No era tonto y había podido ver claramente la mirada de deseo en los ojos de él.

Apretó los dientes al pensar en esto, temiendo lo que este hecho pudiera hacerle a su amiga. No que creyera que la joven necesitaba que alguien la protegiera en todo momento o que no podía cuidarse con los hombres, pero sabía que tras la muerte de Alexander ella se había decidido a apartarse de los desconocidos.

Durante esos años, Hermione si bien no se había negado a relacionarse con los nuevos miembros de la Orden no había llegado a profundizar ninguna relación.

La comprendía muy bien, y esta comprensión solo había aumentado tras la muerte de Ginny. Y es que la raza humana, tanto magos como muggles, tienden a protegerse aunque sea inconscientemente de aquello que les puede herir.

Sabiendo esto, no era extraño que le preocupara lo que podía llegar a pasar durante ese año de matrimonio y es que era la primera vez que veía a su amiga interesada romanticamente en alguien después de la muerte de Alexander.

Sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose impotente. En esta ocasión no había un enemigo al que se pudiera aniquilar para proteger a aquellos a los que quería. Solo podía rezar para que cuando el tiempo pasara ella siguiera siendo la misma.

Volvió a llevarse la botella a los labios, decidido a no dejar en su cabeza sitio para ninguna clase de pensamiento serio...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Suspiro mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acerco a la ventana, viendo como las nubes negras se extendían por el cielo. Al abrirla noto el fuerte aroma de la humedad, otro claro indicio de que ese día caería una fuerte lluvia. Una medio sonrisa curvo sus labios al pensar que el tiempo parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo con sus emociones. Quizás si deseara casarse se hubiera angustiado al ver como estaba el día, pero tal y como se sentía solo podía pensar en que parecía idóneo para lo que iba a ocurrir.

Volvió a cerrar la ventana mientras se estremecía a causa del aire frío que movió con fuerza las hojas de los arboles. Se vistió rápidamente con unos vaqueros y un grueso jersey y bajo las escaleras.

Sus padres ya estaban en la cocina, con el desayuno servido. Beso a su padre en la mejilla,deseando encontrar las palabras justas para quitar esa mirada de pesar que había en sus ojos provocada por la impotencia de no poder ayudar a su hija a evitar algo que estaba directamente relacionado con él.

Su madre se levanto y saco un tetrabick de zumo de naranja, sirviendoselo.

-Aquí tienes -dijo mientras lo colocaba sobre la mesa al lado de las tostadas.

-Ey -dijo Hermione mirándoles-. Que no es un funeral.

Su madre sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos estaban rojos por las lagrimas que había derramado esa noche. Siempre es difícil aceptar que los hijos han crecido, el que abandonen la casa familiar y formen su propio hogar pero esto se veía aún más difícil a causa de que la joven no era quien había tomado la decisión.

-Hija... yo... -su padre volvió a bajar la mirada, centrándose en el plato que había ante él.

-Papa, mama, no os preocupéis. Es un simple año y no va a ser tan malo.

Sus padres esbozaron unas tristes sonrisas y asintieron desganadamente con la cabeza.

Hermione les miro, en verdad no se había parado a pensar lo que suponía para ellos la boda. Tendría que haberse imaginado que su padre estaría preocupado, incluso enfadado... lo que nunca habría imaginado es lo que hoy vio en la cara de él, culpa. No tenía sentido, al fin y al cabo realmente no tenía nada que ver.

Lo que no podía imaginar es que el sentimiento de culpa de su padre se debiera al hecho de saber que si él hubiera sido mago, su hija no tendría que pasar por esto. Ciertamente era un sentimiento ilógico, pero estos nunca tienen lógica.

Tras terminar de desayunar, se levanto y lavo los platos. Subió a recoger su túnica para poder ir a la peluquería. No por primera vez deseo que su madre la pudiera acompañar, pero en teoría los muggles no tenían que pisar terreno mágico. El simple hecho de que ellos estuvieran en su fiesta de compromiso y en su boda había sido difícil de conseguir.

Y la gente decía que después de la caída de Voldemort las cosas habían cambiado. No era cierto, los magos seguían cerrando los ojos a los problemas que ocasionaban que cada X años aparecía alguien como él. Realmente sería necesario poner cabeza abajo ese mundo para que se realizara un cambio significativo.

Se desmaterializo para llegar al Callejon Diagón y con pasos rápidos fue hasta la peluquería. Una hora después salía de allí con un perfecto recogido y un maquillaje suave.

Cuando dos horas después se miro al espejo mientras su madre le ponía la mantilla no podía reconocerse a si misma. ¿Donde había quedado el cabello rizado e ingobernable? ¿Y la ropa amplia y cómoda?

No por primera vez se extraño de que muchas novias dijeran que querían ser ellas mismas ese día. ¿Qué acaso el vestido era del estilo que utilizaban siempre? ¿Los complementos? ¿El peinado? Sacudió la cabeza, muchas veces la sorprendía la estupidez de la gente.

-Estás preciosa -dijo su madre, sus ojos tristes contemplándola en el espejo.

-Gracias -murmuro Hermione mientras encontraba la mirada de su madre en el espejo.

-Venga, vamos bajando que tu padre está de los nervios.

La joven simplemente asintió mientras tomaba el translador que había preparado con anterioridad. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al salón, miro a su padre y vio como este trataba de sonreír. Le abrazo y murmuro en su oído:

-Todo está bien...

Su padre le devolvió el abrazo, apretándola casi dolorosamente. La beso en la mejilla y la soltó, echándose hacía atrás. Después de que la morena les explicara como se utilizaba el translador pusieron sus manos sobre él y aparecieron en en interior de la casa de los Malfoy.

Draco había preparado una habitación para que ese día ellos pudieran aparecerse dentro de la mansión sin problemas, había sido difícil ya que había multitud de hechizos defensivos tanto dentro como fuera de sus propiedades.

Su madre encabezo la marcha hacía la habitación donde se celebraría la ceremonia, ella iba tras esta del brazo de su padre. Agradeció haber tenido la oportunidad de mostrarles como era la casa de él para que las cosas salieran bien. Si al final tendría que estar agradecida a ese maldito...

Draco la esperaba al lado de un hombre mayor, de largas barbas tan blancas como su cabello, que iba a oficiar la ceremonia.

Al llegar hasta ellos, él extendió la mano con la palma hacía arriba y su padre tomo la mano que aún reposaba sobre su brazo para colocarla sobre la de Draco. Miro a su hija a los ojos y sonriendo ligeramente se sentó al lado de su esposa en el primer banco.

La joven no presto demasiada atención al discurso del hombre que trataba sobre los típicos temas de amor, fidelidad y respeto. Miro a Draco cuando este apretó ligeramente su mano y, entonces, se dio cuenta de que estaban esperando su respuesta.

¡Ni tan siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado a ese punto! Trato de que su voz no temblara cuando dio la respuesta afirmativa, pero noto para su disgusto que no había podido enmascarar completamente lo que sentía. Con un poco de suerte la gente que se había reunido en la habitación creería que se debía a los nervios.

Cuando fue el turno de responder de Draco, este no vacilo, con voz fuerte y grave, segura respondió uniendo su destino al de Hermione. Al menos durante un año.

0oo0oo0

Desde la segunda fila a la derecha, Harry había visto la mirada de su amiga cuando dijo "sí, quiero". Esta delataba tristeza, incertidumbre. No por primera vez deseo tener anti si a un enemigo real, al que pudiera destrozar con sus manos desnudas, pero tal y como eran las cosas solo pudo apretar los puños mientras sonreía tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que se escondía tras está boda.

A su lado estaba Parkinson, quien había fruncido los labios al ver como Hermione dudaba. Harry imagino que se debía al deseo de que ella se negara, pues siempre había tenido la impresión de que a esta le gustaba Malfoy. Al fin y al cabo, ella se unió a la Orden después de que Draco llevara ya un tiempo con ellos.

No podía estar más equivocado. Pansy estaba furiosa, pero no por celos. ¿Como se atrevía esa a intentar humillar a Draco al dudar al responder? ¿Que pretendía? Rechino los dientes mientras trataba de controlarse y miro a su alrededor, por suerte parecía que todo el mundo había asumido que ese despiste a la hora de responder se había debido a los nervios. Lo agradeció, Draco no merecía ser humillado así.

Un poco más atrás, Luna contemplo la escena. Una sonrisa triste curvo sus labios, hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de la atracción que había entre ellos pero sabía que nunca harían nada con ella, al fin y al cabo los Slytherin y los Gryffindor no se juntan... y sin embargo, al final parecía que tendrían que hacer algo con ese sentimiento. De lo contrario el año que tendrían que pasar juntos sería un infierno.

Por primera vez, deseo ser capaz de creer en los finales felices como hacía antaño. Ya no era la misma, pero una parte suya deseaba que la felicidad, ese sentimiento tan esquivo, estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina para su amiga.

Ron apretó la mano de Luna, mirándola. Prefería centrarse en ella que en la ceremonia que se celebraba en ese momento. No quería ver a su amiga uniéndose a un Malfoy. Vale, Draco había cambiado pero en muchos puntos elementales seguía siendo el mismo.

Como deseaba seguir siendo el Ron de Hogwarts. Ese que actuaba más por instinto que por la razón. De ser así ese día no estaría sentado allí, viendo como su amiga se veía obligada a poner bajo tierra muchas de sus esperanzas... en su corazón palpito la esperanza de que al final ella pudiera encontrar a un buen mago al que no le importara el que ella ya hubiera estado casada.

Por primera vez, se resintió de esa sociedad anclada al pasado.

0oo0oo0

Hermione miro a su alrededor. La gente se reía animadamente mientras conversaba, parecía que la celebración estaba siendo un éxito. Esbozo una sonrisa y se acerco hasta Luna. La verdad es que cada vez reconocía menos en ella a la chica con la que había estudiado en Hogwarts.

No es que no siguiera siendo un tanto excéntrica, sino que ahora esas peculiaridades estaban inclinadas hacía un lado que le daba bastante encanto. En lugar de un conjunto hecho de hortalizas, llevaba un collar y unos pendientes con un extraño símbolo. Al acercarse pudo reconocer que era un elemento egipcio que significaba sabiduría.

-¿Como estás, Luna? Hace bastante que no nos vemos.

-Bien, Hermione, bastante ocupada con El Quisquilloso.

La joven morena sonrió ampliamente al pensar en la revista. Seguían tratando temas un tanto espinosos, pero la ultima vez que lo había descubierto había comprobado con bastante asombro que eran temas por los que ella misma se podía llegar a sentir atraída.

Trataban temas serios como conspiraciones, asesinatos que seguían unos patrones un tanto extraños y magia experimental de la que muy pocos tenían verdaderos conocimientos. Aún recordaba cuando tras acabar con un articulo había buscado información sobre el tema, sorprendentemente los datos que había visto lo confirmaban.

Ron se les acerco en ese momento y tomo posesivamente de la cintura a Luna, plantando un dulce beso en sus labios. Parecía que poco a poco la relación entre ellos se había ido afianzando.

-¿Estás bien? -le pregunto a Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

La joven asintió, sin querer dar explicaciones en ese momento. Además, ¿de que serviría explicar el lió mental que tenía? Por primera vez en su vida se enfrentaba a problemas para los que no había solución, no podía meterse en la biblioteca e ir mirando libro por libro hasta dar con algo que la ayudara.

Se dio cuenta de que la estaban observando y se giro levemente para ver quien era. Draco Malfoy se acercaba con pasos largos, que le recordaban a los de un depredador, a ella. Se dio cuenta de que era el momento para que el baile comenzara. Y al igual que con la fiesta de compromiso, ahora ellos deberían inaugurar el baile.

Solo esperaba que en esta ocasión las cosas salieran mejor.

-Hermione, Luna, Weasley -dijo Draco con una voz ligeramente siseante-. Tenemos que abrir el baile -dijo mirando a la joven morena.

-De acuerdo -respondió ella aceptando que él pusiera una mano sobre su cintura y la condujera a la pista. No se atrevía a alejarse estando sus padres tan cerca y observándoles tan detenidamente, se había dado cuenta de que su padre no se sentía bien con el matrimonio de ella y no quería darle más motivos para preocuparse.

Cuando Draco la envolvió entre sus brazos para comenzar el baile, el pulso de ella se acelero. ¿Cuanto hacía desde que la simple proximidad de un hombre no provocaba una respuesta en su cuerpo? Cuatro largos años...

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al pensar en ello. No quería que ahora, finalmente, su cuerpo decidiera que tenía que volver a la vida. Mucho menos con Malfoy.

-Hermione -dijo Draco en un claro tono de advertencia. Era sorprendente como a veces con una simple palabra era capaz de hacerse entender a la perfección.

-¿Qué? -pregunto ella, aún sabiendo la respuesta no le gustaba que él se atreviera a reprenderla.

-Se supone que es un momento feliz. Así que actuá como si lo fuese.

-¿Quieres decir mirándote encandilada, sonriendo como una boba por tu belleza y por mi suerte? ¿Como si sintiera algo por ti? Lo siento, Malfoy, pero no soy tan buena actriz -las palabras escaparon de sus labios antes de que pudiera pensarlas con detenimiento. Era curioso como cuando estaba con Draco sentía que había vuelto a la época de Hogwarts, cuando las personas eran definidas por los colores de sus uniformes... y todo el mundo sabía que Slitheryn y Gryffindor no se mezclaban.

Draco lucho duramente para que la sonrisa que había en sus labios no se extinguiera, por no hacer ningún gesto que mostrara lo furioso que estaba. Y, por que no reconocerlo, también herido. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Granger, precisamente ella que había tenido que soportar tontos prejuicios desde que llegara al mundo mágico, no midiera a los demás por sus actos.

-Granger -siseo-, madura de una maldita vez. Mira a tu alrededor. ¿Que quieres, que piensen que eres una oportunista? ¿O que te he chantajeado con algo? ¿O quizás que tus padres se sientan peor? Por que de ser así, no tengo ningún problema en montar una escena aquí mismo para darte el gusto.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. Esto no pegaba con lo que sabía de Draco, era demasiado orgulloso como para atraer de ese modo la atención sobre él. Entonces se percato de lo que estaba haciendo, de como cuando él se le acercaba olvidaba hasta sus mejores intenciones.

-Lo siento -murmuro en un tono casi inaudible.

-¿Qué? -el asombro hizo que lo preguntara, no podía creer que ella hubiera dicho eso.

Los ojos de la joven llamearon mientras apretaba los labios. Se forzó a repetir:

-Lo siento.

Draco asintió, sin fiarse en ese momento de hablar y estropear la aparente tregua a la que parecían haber llegado.

Tras esto, acabaron de bailar sin volver a dirigirse la palabra. Al fin y al cabo, estás siempre parecían estar en su contra. Cuando él la soltó, ella sonrío e inclino la cabeza antes de dirigirse hacía Harry.

0Oo0oo0

Desde donde estaba, había podido observar bastante bien la escena. Sí, ambos habían hecho una gran actuación. Claro, eso pensarías si no conocieras a la perfección a al menos una de ellos. Y después de tantos años, sabía lo que simbolizaba cada gesto o mirada de Hermione.

Estaba furiosa y completamente decidida a ocultarlo.

Cuando llego a su lado, sonrió y pregunto:

-¿Como estas?

-Maldita sea, Harry. Ni que fuera el fin del mundo o me estuviera muriendo para que eso sea siempre lo primero que me preguntáis.

Él alzo las manos, en un claro gesto de defensa. La joven soltó una carcajada ante esto.

-Lo siento. Vaya, parece que no dejo de repetir esas palabras.

-¿Y eso? -pregunto él enarcando una ceja.

-Es que acabo de disculparme con Draco.

-¿Por que?

-Por que tiene razón, quería que mis padres no se preocuparan más de la cuenta y sin embargo no dejaba pasar ni la más mínima oportunidad para pelearme con él.

Harry esbozo una medio sonrisa ante esto, preguntándose divertido si su amiga se habría dado cuenta al igual que él y Ron de la razón de esto. No, obviamente no por la mirada que había en su cara.

-Bueno, eso es lo que ha pasado siempre entre vosotros.

-Ya, pero... Harry, ya no somos niños. Y siempre he dicho que soy muy madura. ¿Por que no puedo serlo con él?

Harry soltó una larga carcajada, la primera en mucho tiempo. Asombrosamente se sentía bien reír así de nuevo.

-Seguro que lo descubres antes o después, al fin y al cabo eres Hermione Jane Granger, una de las alumnas más inteligentes que han pisado Hogwarts.

Hermione se puso en puntillas y beso suavemente la mejilla de él, después susurro:

-Gracias.

0oo0oo0

Draco estaba hablando con Pansy cuando vio como su esposa besaba a Potter. No lo podía creer, hacía solo unas horas desde que habían dado el si quiero y hacía esto...

Vale, de acuerdo, era un simple beso en la mejilla. Pero es que eso no era lo malo. Lo peor eran los sentimientos de cariño obvio que se podían ver en ese acto. ¿Serían ciertos los rumores?

Nunca les había prestado demasiada atención, sabiendo de primera mano que estos no solían ser demasiado fiables. Pero... ¿y si lo eran? ¿Y si la joven había sentido algo más que amistad por Harry?

Quizás ahí estuviera la respuesta a la razón por la que se comportaba de esa manera con él. Para una mujer como ella no podía ser fácil reconocer que deseaba a un hombre que no era el que anidaba en su corazón.

0oo0oo0

Horas después, tras despedirse de todos los invitados, Hermione subió a la segunda planta en la que unos días antes había trasladado sus cosas desde la casa de sus padres. Estaba agotada y bostezando se cambio de ropa, poniéndose el suave pijama y se metió entre las sabanas.

Sus parpados se movieron rápidamente, clara señal de que había entrado en un sueño profundo. Y por sus muecas y movimientos se podía afirmar que no era un sueño agradable.

_Los hechizos se sucedían rápidamente, sobreponiéndose unos a otros de modo que no se podía afirmar de parte de que lado se habían lanzado ni contra quien. _

_Fuertes gritos de dolor y el hedor de la muerte impregnaron rápidamente el campo de batalla. _

_Los ojos de Hermione mostraban su decisión, su deseo de seguir viva que gritaba claramente que no se detendría y haría lo que fuera necesario para lograrlo. A su lado se encontraba Ginny. Estaban casi espalda contra espalda. Cansadas y casi extenuadas tras casi dos horas de lucha._

_La Orden era superada en numero por los Mortifagos, hecho que se había ido haciendo más evidente a medida que la pelea continuaba y las maldiciones se repetían desde cualquier angulo. Las dos amigas debían moverse de un modo sincronizado para que sus espaldas estuvieran juntas, de modo que pudieran cuidarse la una a la otra. Era una postura incomoda pero se habían visto obligadas a tomarla._

_Esto era algo que junto al uso de la magia tanto las estaba agotando._

_Las palabras que invocaban al hechizo de la muerte hicieron que Hermione se tirara al suelo hacía la derecha, de modo que la maldición que la hubiera matado pasara casi rozando el hombro de Ginny. Antes de que la joven morena pudiera levantarse del suelo y asumir su posición otra vez, vio como la maligna luz verde impactaba contra el pecho de la joven pelirroja, alzándola en el aire antes de tirarla al suelo._

_Sus manos temblaban mientras las apoyaba en el suelo para levantarse. Una lagrima descendió por su rostro al tener la confirmación de que su amiga acababa de morir. No necesitaba comprobar su pulso para saberlo... no había escapatoria para el Avada Kavreda. Cuando por fin estuvo en pie, movió los dedos para cerrarlos con mayor fuerza en torno a la varita. _

_Trago saliva y grito, con toda la fuerza de su alma, una maldición:_

_-¡Crucio! -su mano no tembló cuando el hechizo impacto contra el cuerpo masculino que había causado la muerte de Ginny. Vio sus rasgos y le reconoció. Lucios Malfoy._

_Cuando escucho como él, aún a pesar del dolor de la maldición, era capaz de formar las palabras del Avada se aparto del camino de la luz verde comprendiendo horrorizada de que el terror por la muerte de ella la había hecho perder el tiempo de modo que no había utilizado su oportunidad correctamente. _

_Mientras intentaba volver a levantarse, apunto con la varita, lista para llevarse a ese mortifago con ella por delante._

_-Avada Kavedra -dijo una voz masculina antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad. Vio con satisfacción como el cuerpo masculino caía y alzo su mirada para ver a quien la había ayudado._

_Comprendió consternada que este había sido Draco. Antes de que pudiera agradecerle su ayuda, él se había girado alejándose para ir a otro punto de la lucha._

_Mientras volvía a acercarse a Ginny, se pregunto si él se había dado cuenta de quien era el mortifago. Seguramente no, por la posición que habían tenido los dos combatientes era prácticamente imposible que hubiera visto su rostro y la voz de él había quedado ahogada entre todas las otras que lanzaban la misma maldición._

_Cuando llego al lado de su amiga, aún sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar, apoyo un dedo en su cuello, con la esperanza revoloteando en su alma. Quizás el hechizo no le había dado de lleno, quizás... cerro los ojos apretándolos fuertemente al comprender que sus ilusiones habían sido incluso estúpidas al notar como el cuerpo de ella carecía de pulso._

_Sus lagrimas se mezclaron con la sangre de las heridas recientes, el odio anidando en su corazón, echando fuertes raíces que jamás podrían ser completamente arrancadas. Notaba el corazón helado, como si hubiera dejado de latir con un propósito superior y se hubiera convertido en un simple musculo que bombeaba la sangre que le permitía seguir en pie._

_Siguió peleando, sin vacilar pero con la mente en blanco. Después descubriría horrorizada que no podía recordar nada desde el momento en que volvió a acercarse a Ginny. A pesar de lo que la lógica dictaba, no se movió de su posición. Sus pies parecían estar anclados al suelo._

_Una y otra vez, sus labios se movieron formando esas palabras... llegando al extremo de que aun y cuando hubiera querido saber cuantos habían caído por su varita hubiera sido incapaz de decirlo._

_Mientras la ultima maldición escapaba de sus labios, escucho un grito de jubilo. Movió los ojos entre ambos bandos, sabiendo el significado de ese grito. _

_La lucha había terminado. Uno de los principales personajes de esta batalla había caído. ¿Pero quien? Un estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo, su mente rogó una y otra vez que no fuera Harry._

_Harry no. _

_Dios no podía ser tan cruel como para que en una sola noche tuviera que perder a otro de sus mejores amigos. A su hermano, aunque no compartieran la misma sangre, su relación siempre había sido así. De hermanos…_

_Lo vio moverse, cansado y sangrando. Una sonrisa curvaba levemente sus labios. Se acercaba a paso lento, moviéndose entre la gente mientras terminaban de atar a los pocos mortifagos que habían quedado con vida ya que una vez caído el líder, estos habían depuesto las varitas. Una expresión de dolor paso por su rostro cuando vio el cuerpo que Hermione intentaba proteger._

_Vio como en los ojos de él aún había un destello de esperanza, pues nunca hubiera podido imaginar que ella hubiera permanecido protegiendo el cuerpo de Ginny si esta estaba muerta. Al fin y al cabo, la lógica dictaba que el modo más seguro de luchar era el de irse moviendo sin convertirse jamás en un blanco fijo._

_Pero es que en esa ocasión la mente de Hermione había perdido la batalla, una pelea que ni tan siquiera había intentado ganar y le había cedido la victoria al corazón. Y es que no podía dejarla allí sola…_

_Se aparto un poco, dejando que Harry se arrodillara en el suelo al lado de su prometida. Él deslizo una mano cubierta de cicatrices por el rostro de ella, sus ojos permanecían secos, pero había tal dolor en su expresión que parecía que fuera a enloquecer de un momento a otro._

_-Lo siento… lo siento, Harry… lo… siento –por primera vez las simples lagrimas calladas se convirtieron en fuertes sollozos que sacudieron su cuerpo, haciendo castañear sus dientes e imposibilitando que dijera nada más._

_-No tienes la culpa, Hermione… no la tienes._

_En ese momento Hermione Granger comprendió que en ese campo de batalla, junto al cuerpo sin vida de Ginevra Weasley había quedado una de las mejores partes de su amigo. Sabía que este dolor que él sentía iba a provocar grandes cambios, y temía el solo hecho de pensar en hasta que punto lo iban a cambiar._

_-¡No! –un grito lleno de dolor rasgo el aire, el rostro de Ron estaba blanco como la cal, sus ojos se movía por el cuerpo de su hermana y sus rodillas se doblaron, haciendo imposible que se acercara hasta donde estaban._

_Sus manos se hundieron en la tierra, y agacho la cabeza. Sus anchos hombros se sacudían con lágrimas silenciosas, lagrimas ardientes y sangrientas que manaban desde su misma alma._

_Hermione sintió como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Se toco el hombro. Sí, estaba sangrando y no sabía cuanta sangre había perdido. Sus rodillas se doblaron y en ese momento perdió la conciencia._

Mientras un fuerte grito escapaba de sus labios, se incorporo en la cama. Sus manos ascendieron a su rostro, tratando de contener los gritos.

¿Por que ahora? ¿Por que después de tanto tiempo? Hacía tanto que esta pesadilla no se le presentaba que había tenido la vaga esperanza de que jamás volviera... era uno de sus peores recuerdos.

Alzo las rodillas y las rodeo con sus brazos, apoyando el rostro en estas. Estaba completamente encogida, como si la posición pudiera alejar los demonios de su mente.

Un amargo sonido escapo de su boca. Había esperado que las pesadillas se hubieran alejado permanentemente de su vida, al fin y al cabo ya habían pasado dos meses sin ellas. Dos meses en los que por fin había podido dejar completamente la poción para dormir sin soñar.

Pero hoy era como si su mente quisiera vengarse de ella por ese breve respiro que le había dado, por ese pedacito de paz y tranquilidad que finalmente había parecido encontrar.

Agradeció a Merlin haber encantado la habitación con el hechizo para que no se pudieran escuchar sus gritos, no lo había creído necesario en ese momento pero no había querido arriesgarse. Por suerte...

cuando nuevos recuerdos se volcaron en su mense, abrio los ojos en un desesperado intento por alejarlos. Pero estos no quisieron obedecer y continuaron desarrollandose, sumerjiendola en sus oscuras profundidades.

_Se debatía contra el sueño, pero cada vez que parecía capaz de salir de las negras aguas de la inconsciencia, estas volvían a apresarla sumergiéndola más profundamente._

_-¿Por qué no despierta?_

_Dijo una voz, tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que era Harry._

_-Ha tenido una experiencia muy traumática, no solo tiene que luchar contra las heridas y la gran perdida de sangre, sino también con los recuerdos. Aunque no creo que tarde mucho en despertar._

_Ella intento abrir los ojos, hablar. Les oía, pero le parecía que estaban a una gran distancia y el esfuerzo de despertar era hercúleo._

_Finalmente, consiguió abrir los ojos. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, si un día, tres, una semana, un mes… solo sabía que el cuerpo le dolía menos, pero el peor dolor y el que no había menguado era el de su alma._

_-¿Hermione?_

_-Harry…_

_¿Esa era su voz? Sonaba muy ronca, casi no podía hablar de un modo entendible._

_-Por fin has despertado. Llevas casi un mes en coma._

_La joven miro el rostro de su amigo, las profundas ojeras que había bajo sus ojos y la amargura que se rebelaban en su mirada y en el rictus de su boca._

_-Lo siento… lo siento tanto…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Siento no haber sido capaz de salvar a Ginny. Por favor, te lo… ruego, perdóname… lo siento –lagrimas amargas descendieron por su rostro. No se encontraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra ellas, ni esconderlas, ni tan siquiera para secarlas._

_-Hermione, no seas idiota._

_-Si ella no se hubiera despistado por el hechizo que me lanzaron… perdóname… lo siento –le costaba hablar, pronunciar cada palabra, cada ruego hacía que su alma sangrara más. Pero tenía que conseguir el perdón de Harry y Ron, aunque jamás fuera capaz de perdonarse a si misma._

_-Tranquila. Cuéntame lo que paso…_

_Con palabras entrecortadas, en algunos momentos siendo incapaz de terminar las frases, ni tan siquiera algunas palabras a causa de los sollozos que sacudían su frágil cuerpo, ella relato la historia._

_Cerró fuertemente los ojos pero siguió hablando. Las imágenes se sucedieron en su mente, una tras otra mostrándole el horror de esa ultima batalla._

_-Fue Draco quien acabo con Malfoy._

_-Lo sé, estuvo en el entierro y me explico lo que había visto._

_-Perdonadme –dijo mirando a Ron, que acababa de entrar en la habitación. Sabía que había oído su relato, pues su rostro se encontraba tan blanco como la cal y sus ojos mostraban el sufrimiento que había provocado esa perdida._

_-No seas tonta. No hay nada que perdonar –mascullo Ron._

_-Hermione, escúchame. _

_Volvió a abrir los ojos, y poso su mirada en los ojos verdes de Harry. Eran unos ojos duros, casi sin sentimientos, pero si te fijabas bien, veías en sus profundidades el dolor que sacudía el alma de este hombre. Hombre no por su edad, sino por las experiencias y horrores que habían marcado su vida. Tantas muertes, tantas… y otra se había unido ahora a la red negra que se tejía entorno a él._

_La joven no pudo evitar el preguntarse si él alguna vez sería capaz de reponerse al dolor que había sido la única constante en su corta vida._

_-Hermione, recuerda a Ginny. No su muerte, sino su personalidad. La conocías bien, perfectamente. Sabías como pensaba, como protegía a la gente que quería. ¿Realmente crees que a ella le gustaría verte así? Rota por una culpa que no es la tuya, una culpa por algo que no has hecho, por algo en lo que no podías hacer nada. Piensa, y recuerda como era…_

_Las lágrimas brotaron con mayor fuerza de los ojos de Hermione, lagrimas que salían de su misma alma._

_-La conocías. Salvaste su vida en más de una ocasión en esta guerra. Luchasteis siempre espalda contra espalda, protegiéndoos la una a la otra. Ella perdió la concentración, un segundo, lo suficiente como para que su error fuera fatal. Pero tú no tienes la culpa. Compréndelo, y quítate este peso de encima. Un peso que no te corresponde a ti…_

_-Si a mi no me corresponde, a ti menos, Harry –le dijo Hermione, que había sido capaz de reconocer entre las palabras de su amigo su sentimiento de culpa-. Tú estabas librando una batalla, la más importante de esta guerra. De ti dependía la vida de muchos de nosotros, de ti dependía el que pudiéramos tener un futuro libre, sin pesares ni represiones._

_Harry sacudió la cabeza y dijo:_

_-Hermione, no te has de preocupar por lo que yo sienta. Lo único que tienes que hacer es comprender que no tienes la culpa, que has de seguir viviendo, ser feliz, porque eso es lo que ella hubiera querido._

_Hermione asintió con la cabeza y Harry y Ron se marcharon, dejándola sola._

_No se habían dado cuenta de que había comprendido sus palabras, la verdad que se escondía tras ellas, pero que no era capaz de librarse de ese sentimiento de culpa._

_Pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía dejar que la muerte de Ginny la hundiera. Tenía que sobreponerse, luchar por su cordura y su felicidad. Era lo que ella hubiera deseado, y en ese instante Hermione se juro a si misma que lo cumpliría aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera._

_Cambiaría… cambiaría como tenía que hacerlo, para que la muerte de Ginny no la hundiera. Lo haría por ella. El primer cambio, y el más fácil, sería su forma de vestir. Ginny le dijo muchas veces que utilizaba esa clase de ropa para crear un muro invisible entre la gente y ella._

_Y era cierto. Pero si tenía que seguir viviendo, sin culpa, debía cambiar eso. Y también su personalidad…_

_De un momento oscuro, el más negro de su vida, saldría una nueva Hermione Jane Granger. Sería como el ave fénix, renacería de sus cenizas._

_Y la muerte de su amiga sería el fuego que purificaría su dolor, que provocaría el cambio…_

_Al fin y al cabo, durante mucho tiempo Ginny intento que ella cambiara. Parecía una ironía del destino que hubiera decidido hacerlo ahora, cuando ella no podía verlo ya._

_Pero seria su homenaje a esa joven que le había ofrecido su amistad, un hombro sobre el que llorar y consuelo siempre que lo había necesitado. Aunque Harry y Ron eran sus mejores amigos, en Ginny encontró un respaldo, una compresión y una amistad que jamás pudieron darle los chicos._

_Habían trascurrido casi dos semanas, y sabía que en poco tiempo le darían el alta, cuando se presento Luna._

_Estaba cambiada. Ya no llevaba ese excéntrico collar ni ninguna de las cosas que habían provocado que la llamaran Lunática._

_Miro sus ojos, y acepto la verdad de que la guerra y la muerte cambian a la gente. El padre de Luna había muerto en la guerra y sabía que ella había decidido seguir con la revista y si Dios quería, lo llevaría a la cima._

_-Hola, ¿Cómo estas?_

_-Bien… dentro de poco podré salir de aquí. ¿Tu como estás?_

_-Alegre. Por fin he conseguido terminar la formula._

_-¿Qué? ¿Formula?_

_-Sí. Al poco de que empezara la guerra, empecé a investigar. Y en esta ocasión, con una seriedad que te sorprendería hasta a ti. Leí un libro tras otro, buscando una clave que me permitiera ayudar realmente en esto. Pero la idea que yo tenía, solo serviría cuando terminara la guerra… si ganábamos y no moríamos todos en el intento._

_-Pero… ¿a que te refieres?_

_-Bueno… pues realmente es una poción. Descubrí un hechizo que combinado con ciertas hierbas tenía unos resultados… bastante llamativos. El hechizo debía pronunciarse mientras se echaban las hierbas. Los resultados han sido sorprendentes. ¿Te acuerdas de la cicatriz de Harry?_

_Hermione asintió con la cabeza. ¿Cómo olvidarla? Iba desde el ojo derecho hasta llegar casi a la comisura de los labios._

_-Pues ha desaparecido completamente. Al igual que todas las demás… bueno, salvo la de la frente. Parece que la poción tiene un máximo de tiempo en el que puede funcionar y no llega a alcanzar los dieciocho años que tiene esta. Pero creo que no creía que iba a funcionar y pensaba que estaba a punto de ser envenenado._

_Hermione arqueo las cejas. ¿Harry podría estar tan mal que la idea de probar una de las locuras de Luna le resultaba atractiva? ¿No intentaría matarse?_

_Sacudió la cabeza apartando ese pensamiento de su mente, su amigo era demasiado fuerte como para atentar contra su propia vida._

_-La he traído –dijo Luna mirando las cicatrices que había dejado la guerra en la otra joven-. Para que puedas tomarla._

_Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Hermione, ¿pero que perdía por probar? Si era otra locura de Lunática, al menos estaban en San Mungo y podría ser atendida de inmediato._

_Tomo el pequeño frasco que contenía una poción con un tono brillante, de un suave azul. Lo abrió y lo bebió de un solo sorbo._

_Una serie de estremecimientos recorrieron su cuerpo. _

_-Mírate las manos._

_Hermione bajo los ojos, esperando encontrar las cicatrices. Pero no había ni una sola. La piel se había regenerado dejando una apariencia satinada, sana._

_Alzo los ojos hasta mirar a Luna._

_-Gracias._

_-De nada. Para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no? Para ayudarnos los unos a los otros._

_Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y pensó que realmente no era malo tener una amiga como Luna. Podía parecer muy loca a veces, pero en otras tenía ideas realmente buenas._

Los ojos de Hermione estaban anegados de lágrimas, lagrimas silenciosas que eran el vivo testimonio de que tras el tiempo transcurrido hay cicatrices que no dejan de sangrar.

Se levanto y saco los libros que debería estudiar para los próximos exámenes. Realmente necesitaba tener la mente completamente ocupada durante un ratito... lo suficiente como para que se alejara del borde del precipicio que eran sus recuerdos.

0oo0oo0

Bueno, chicos, otro capi reescrito. Me parece que me he vuelto un pelin repetitiva con la muerte de Ginny, pero es una de las que más pilla de cerca a todos...

Es la primera vez que pongo un mismo evento visto desde la perspectiva de varios personajes, ¿que os parece?

Otra cosa, perdonad por no haber profundizado en lo que es en si la batalla pero es que soy negada para describir peleas... las acabo en cuestión de segundos. Por lo que he preferido centrarme en los sentimientos de Hermione. ¿Os parece que le he dado una buena muerte a la pelirroja?

Es que la verdad, no es uno de mis personajes preferidos pero no me gustaría que se notara por el modo de escribir... y menos cuando puedo explotarla tanto.

Bueeeeno, me despido hasta el sexto capitulo. Ya quedan menos!

PD: Me he dado cuenta de que el sexto era simplemente el recuerdo de su estancia en el hospital, por lo que he decidido juntarlos. Así que un capi. menos que reescribir, porque este a penas si he tocado algo. A ver si tenemos la misma suerte con el séptimo... bueno, el sexto ahora.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

El día amaneció soleado. Una elfina domestica despertó a la joven, diciéndole que debía prepararse para salir de viaje.

-¿De viaje? –pregunto Hermione a Draco cuando lo vio.

-Sí. Exactamente de Luna de Miel. Es lo que hacen los recién casados…

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero no me habías dicho nada… no tengo la maleta preparada, ni nada.

-Tranquila. Tu madre preparo tu maleta, la he dejado en el salón con la mía. Y en la facultad sabían que ibas a ausentarte durante unos días a causa de la boda.

-¿Y adonde vamos?

-Egipto.

¿Egipto? Era un lugar que Hermione llevaba mucho tiempo deseando ver. Quizás después de todo, no sería tan malo eso de la Luna de Miel

* * *

¿Realmente había pensado que no iba a ser una mala idea? ¿Cómo era tan tonta para pensar que estar con Draco Malfoy no iba a ser malo? Y a diferencia de en la mansión, aquí iban a tener que compartir la suite.

Eso ya era demasiado. ¿Quince días durmiendo junto a Malfoy? Oh, Dios, ¿Qué había hecho tan mal como para merecer un castigo así?

Estas eran las ideas que se repetían una y otra vez por la mente de Hermione. Y es que no podía creer en su mala suerte, tener que pasar quince días con él iba a ser terrible.

Fueron conducidos hasta la suite por un amable botones, que no dejaba de sonreír. Parecía que saber que el cliente era especialmente rico era capaz de ablandar el cerebro de cualquiera.

Granger miro la habitación, y una sonrisa curvo sus labios. Era un séptimo piso, con unos grandes ventanales que cubrían toda la extensión de la pared.

Escucho como el botones explicable que el cristal estaba encantado de modo que desde dentro se veía todo el exterior, pero que nadie podría verlos a ellos. ¿Era su imaginación o el chico estaba sonriendo de un modo picaron? No creería que… ¿iban a hacerlo contra los cristales?

Pero al pensar en esto, no fue asco lo que sintió. Todo lo contrario. Noto como su mente conjuraba las imágenes de ese cuerpo musculoso contra el suyo, las manos unidas, el juego de bocas enloquecedor…

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, intentando librarse de esas fantasías que de un modo tan simple habían empezado a preparar su cuerpo para entregarse a él.

No debía permitirse el que se le notara que deseaba a su marido. No debía permitirlo, pues sería darle a Draco la munición necesaria para destruirla.

* * *

Draco miro a su esposa. Entrego discretamente una propina al botones, instándolo a marcharse rápidamente.

Esa noche había tomado una resolución. Era un Malfoy, ¿no? Y los Malfoy siempre conseguían lo que deseaban.

Y hacía años que él deseaba a Hermione.

Así que mejor la joven se iba preparando, porque había forjado un plan de acoso y derribo que le daría aquello que tanto deseaba. Un matrimonio en el que la pareja duerme junta, en la que hay hijos, aunque no hubiera amor lucharía por conseguir compañerismo.

Al fin y al cabo, llevaba años viéndola con sus amigos. Sabía que era una mujer digna de confianza, siempre dispuesta a luchar y arriesgar su vida por la gente a la que quería. ¿Qué sería tener aunque solo fuera una milésima de ese cariño dirigido hacía él?

El plan era bastante sencillo. Lograría que ella bajara sus defensas, le demostraría poco a poco quien era en realidad. Quizás siguieran peleando, porque realmente le excitaba ver como sus ojos echaban fuego y sus mejillas enrojecían, pero ya no habría insultos.

Iría derritiendo el muro de hielo que la rodeaba hasta dejar solo a la apasionada mujer que sabía que se escondía en lo más profundo de ese cuerpo hecho para el pecado.

-¿Quieres que salgamos a dar una vuelta?

La joven asintió. Al fin y al cabo, se encontraba en Egipto. Donde se habían dado los primeros brotes de urbes mágicas, donde los magos se habían convertido en gentes de gran importancia dentro de la realeza.

También, sabía que para ella iba a ser muy importante una visita que había preparado.

Ni más ni menos, que en el centro de la ciudad, en la parte mágica. Era el primer hospital que se había concebido como tal. Pero no solo eso, contaba con una parte en la que se habían preparado tanto a muggles como a magos para servir como médicos. Aparte, de una inmensa biblioteca extremadamente bien conservada en la que se recogían los primeros tratados sobre medimagia.

* * *

Hermione miro a su esposo. Parecía que se estuvieran dirigiendo a algún lugar en concreto, en vez de lo que habían dicho: dar una simple vuelta y mirar escaparates.

Pasaron por calles muy estrechas, en las que había que pasar de lado con el suelo de piedra y las paredes de las casas de adobe. Siguieron andando, adentrándose en la parte mágica de Tebas. Iban casi hombro contra hombro, lo suficientemente separados como para no rozarse, pero lo bastante cerca como para que ella pudiera notar el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de él.

Miro a su alrededor. La calle se había ensanchado mucho. Había palacios a su alrededor, y al fondo… lo reconoció al instante. Sus altos muros, su fachada con representaciones en relieve de los dioses…

Era el primer lugar en el que se habían dado los tratados de magia. Donde los grandes magos de épocas pasadas habían hablado, atendido y servido a los reyes y castas gobernantes de Egipto. Pero no solo eso. En ese lugar, se ponía de manifiesto que los muggles y los magos podían convivir en paz. Al fin y al cabo, lo hicieron durante milenios. Hasta que la pasión se había interpuesto, logrando que fuera imprescindible desaparecer ante el ojo de los simples humanos.

Draco la tomo de la mano, urgiendo sus pasos hasta el Cri'hgt Tolaium. Un hombre de piel oscura con una túnica negra, y un símbolo que delataba que era medico prendido en el pecho, los saludo respetuosamente.

¿Draco había preparado esto? ¿Realmente la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella hacía años que deseaba visitar este lugar?

A medida que avanzaban por las salas, con la agradable voz del medico explicándoles como se había utilizado el lugar en otros tiempos, comprendía que la respuesta a las preguntas que daban vueltas a su mente era "si".

¿Pero porque lo había hecho? ¿Qué esperaba obtener a cambio? No era lo bastante tonta como para creer que lo había hecho por su buen corazón.

¿O quizás él tenía razón y lo juzgaba simplemente por las apariencias? Le estaba juzgando y comportándose de ese modo con él, no solo para mantener su orgullo intacto, ¿sino también porque sabía que si conocía al verdadero Draco corría el riesgo de acabar enamorada de él?

Pero mientras se alejaban del Cri'hgt Tolaium movió la cabeza. Quizás se equivocaba con él, y podía llegar en un futuro a considerarlo su amigo. Pero sabía que siempre se había rodeado de diversas mujeres que tenían solo una cosa en común. Una gran belleza y una calculadora por corazón.

Entonces, ¿qué había en ella que hacía que él hubiera tomado la decisión de darle una oportunidad? Quizás simplemente él no era tan malo juzgando el carácter de las personas, y había comprendido que Hermione Jane Granger podía ser la mejor amiga que encontrara nunca.

Pero, al fin y al cabo, eran solo suposiciones. Los únicos hechos que conocía de Draco Malfoy era que era un hombre duro, de mente, cuerpo y espíritu. Que nunca se doblega ante nadie. Y que la frialdad que rezumaba era capaz de congelarle el alma.

Esos no eran indicios de que él podía ser mejor de lo que esperaba y ser capaz de darle una amistad sincera.

Finalmente, se canso de pensar en esas cosas y tomo una decisión. Lo observaría, trataría de comprenderlo. Vería como era realmente. Y si le gustaba lo que veía, le ofrecería su amistad. Y si creía tener una oportunidad para algo más, o surgía algo más que amistad entre ellos, no le daría la espalda a la oportunidad.

* * *

Draco veía como Hermione le daba vueltas al cambio de actitud que él mostraba hacía ella. No solo había sido la visita al Cri'hgt Tolaium, sino también la cena que había hecho que les sirvieran en la suite.

Habían bebido y comido con tranquilidad, hablando poco pero sin pelear.

Faltaba poco para que tuvieran que acostarse. Era parte de su plan, una sola cama. En mitad de la noche, uno de ellos podía rodar y acabar rozando al otro. Y si estaban durmiendo, no había ningún mal en algunos besos robados.

Siempre podía fingir que estaba soñando y que no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacia.

Y quien sabía, quizás ella misma fingiera dormir y disfrutara de sus caricias.

Habían transcurrido varias horas, y Draco finalmente también se había dormido tras observar con tranquilidad los rasgos relajados por el sueño de Granger.

Un grito cortó el silencio de la noche. Fuertes sollozos lo siguieron cuando Draco se despertó y tomo la varita.

-¿Qué…? –miro a su alrededor. Hermione estaba encogida, rodeándose con los brazos las piernas y las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-Hermione, tranquila. Solo ha sido una pasadilla –le dijo mientras acariciaba con suavidad su mejilla.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miro, sin pararse a pensar que él que le hablaba era Draco Malfoy. Se hecho contra su pecho, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo, y Draco la abrazo apretándola contra su cuerpo.

-No es solo un sueño –murmuro ella-. Desde que acabo la guerra, no he podido dormir una noche entera…

Draco no necesito más palabras para comprender lo que pasaba. Él tampoco podía olvidar el miedo que había sentido al ver como se desarrollaba esa lucha. Aunque la gente creyera que era un ser frío y desalmado, una de las cosas más duras que había tenido que hacer en su vida fue matar a su padre, aún a pesar del odio que sentía hacía él. Pero sabía que era la única alternativa que tenía y que era una justicia que le correspondía a él, el poder hacer que por fin su madre durmiera en paz.

De no haberlo hecho, Hermione hubiera muerto y aunque no lo comprendió entonces, tampoco ahora lo comprendía realmente, no había soportado la idea de que ella dejara de existir.

Y tanto por eso como por su madre, agradecio no haber sabido en el momento en que lanzo el Avada quien era el Mortifago, porque no podía tener la seguridad completa de que el hechizo hubiera resultado de saberlo.

La abrazo con más fuerza, haciendo que se tumbara en la cama. Y murmuro palabras tranquilizadoras una tras otra hasta que ella dejo de llorar. Bajo la mirada y vio que se había dormido. Deslizo los dedos siguiendo el trayecto de las lágrimas que habían bañado el rostro de ella con ternura. Miro su rostro, y deseo poder hacer algo para que el pasado dejara de ser una herida abierta en el alma de la joven... y en la suya.

Ya que si bien no despertaba gritando, las pesadillas tambien acechaban sus sueños. Los recuerdos tambien guiaban sus actos.

Quizás, con suerte, poco a poco con amor y paciencia las heridas de ambos pudieran acabar cicatrizando.

0oo0oo0

Bueno, un capi que casi ni toco salvo por algunos puntos. Nos vemos en el siguiente, cruzad los dedos conmigo para que al igual que en este no tenga que modificarlo demasiado...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Draco deslizo la mano por la espalda de la joven, lentamente, con dulzura mientras veía como su respiración se iba haciendo más lenta señal clara de que estaba cayendo completamente dormida.

Se había sorprendido por la reacción de la joven a causa de la pesadilla. Imaginaba que hubiera actuado con cualquiera de la misma manera, pero una diminuta parte de si mismo no dejaba de gritar que había sido con ÉL, no con otro.

Bajo la mirada y aparto cariñosamente unos mechones del rostro dormido, mientras lo hacía pensó en que no eran tan diferentes. Ambos cargaban heridas más que suficientes causadas por la guerra. La gran diferencia es que había aprendido a una edad muy temprana a no mostrar sus sentimientos.

Aún podía recordar como una vez, con diez años, se había despertado chillando a causa de una pesadilla. El enfado de su padre se hubiera podido medir por la escala Richert, llegando al temido 7,8. Le explico que los Malfoy jamás mostraban sus debilidades, ni tan siquiera con su familia y que él era un Malfoy por lo que no debería, jamás, rebajar su apellido.

Esa fue la ultima vez que había reaccionado de esa manera por una simple pesadilla, o actualmente, con los recuerdos que se le presentaban cuando más vulnerable estaba. Pero nada podía evitar el sudor frio, los escalofríos o como insconcientemente buscaba su varita como medida de protección.

Ni tampoco el asco o sentir como la bilis le quemaba la garganta cuando el sentimiento de culpa trataba de instalarse en su mente. No es que se lo permitiera, ya que en esas ocasiones se decía que siempre había sido "o ellos o yo", que no le había quedado otra alternativa. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se hubiera convertido en un asesino... incluso en el de su padre.

No por primera vez agradeció el hecho de no haberse dado cuenta en ese momento de quien era el mortifago que estaba ante su varita... de lo contrario no sabía que hubiera podido suceder. Sí, le había odiado con toda su alma pero no por ello dejaba de ser el hombre que le había engendrado. Aunque, cuando pensaba en el cuerpo inerte de su madre, ese sentimiento de culpa desaparecía casi en el acto.

Suspiro mientras pensaba en lo tarde que era y en la hora en la que debían levantarse, se había dejado llevar por los recuerdos y por la calidez del cuerpo de la joven contra el suyo. Se deslizo entre las sabanas, tumbándose. Deslizo un brazo por la cintura de la joven y la apretó contra su cuerpo, sorprendiéndose cuando está se acerco más enterrando su rostro contra su pecho.

Parecía que solo mientras dormía podía aceptar su consuelo. Lo que no sabía era que de esta manera, también le tranquilizaba y ayudaba a él.

No fue hasta varias horas después que se removió, incomodo. Estaba tumbado de espaldas y notaba un peso cálido sobre su pecho y muslos. Entreabrió los ojos y alzo levemente la cabeza. Una sonrisa de placer curvo sus labios.

Hermione tenía la cabeza y una mano sobre su pecho. Una de sus piernas cubría las caderas de él.

Este hecho le hizo debatirse entre aprovechar la oportunidad o no. Finalmente se decidió, a fin de cuentas era bueno pero no un santo.

Deslizo una mano por el cabello de ella, descendiendo por su espalda y deteniéndola en su trasero.

Con la otra mano delineo su pierna desde el punto en que contactaba con sus muslos.

La piel de Hermione era suave, como satén. Brillante y provocativo satén. Movió lentamente su cuerpo, para encararla. Pero con muchísimo cuidado para que ella no cambiara de postura ni se diera cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo.

Se acerco más al cuerpo de ella, para poder sentir perfectamente sus senos contra su pecho. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Hermione, haciendo que él sintiera sus pezones como guijarros, candentes contra su torso.

Él deslizo la mano desde la nuca de ella, bajando por su brazo, hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos. Al sentir que ella empezaba a moverse, volvió a cerrar los ojos que tenía abiertos antes para ver como reaccionaba ella por sus caricias.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de la joven al despertar. Abrió lentamente los ojos, y un grito quedo estancado en su garganta.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente pegado contra el de Malfoy, desde el pecho hasta las caderas, con una de sus piernas por encima de las caderas de él. El recatado camisón que se había puesto esa noche se había enrollado mientras dormía, ascendiendo de modo que dejaba demasiado de su cuerpo al descubierto.

Pero lo más extraño era la pequeña sonrisa que curvaba los labios de él, una que demostraba obviamente lujuria... aparte de la dureza que se apretaba contra su cuerpo. Posiblemente él estuviera teniendo un sueño muy placentero, quizá recordando a alguna de las mujeres que se habían dejado ver cogidas de su brazo.

Sacudió la cabeza ante la pregunta que se formaba en su mente, la que le decía que tenía la mejor oportunidad posible para saciar un poco su curiosidad. El hecho de poder acariciarlo ligeramente, sabiendo que él no se enteraría la animo. Al fin y al cabo, si despertaba, siempre podría afirmar que lo había hecho mientras estaba completamente dormida.

Y al menos así podría saciar un poquito esa curiosidad que había anidado hacía ya tiempo en su cuerpo acerca del cuerpo de Draco.

Una sonrisa curvo los labios de ella mientras alzaba una mano y la deslizaba por los labios de él. Recordó como los había sentido contra los suyos, duros, poderosos, capaces de seducir a una doncella de hielo.

Recorrió su mandíbula, subiendo hasta el oído y bajándola lentamente por su cuello hasta su torso. Era un torso musculoso, en plan tableta de chocolate. Con las puntas de los dedos recorrió los músculos de su vientre.

Él se estremeció ante sus caricias, sin abrir los ojos mientras sentía como ella lo acariciaba. Parecía que no era tan inmune a él como quería hacerle creer. Acerco más su cuerpo al de Hermione y aprovecho para acariciarla suavemente.

Al fin y al cabo, si ella le acariciaba estando despierta, él podía hacer lo mismo, ¿no?

La joven se quedo sin aliento al sentir como el cuerpo de Draco se acercaba más al suyo, notando cada plano y cada ángulo contra sus suaves curvas. Un gemido escapo de sus labios al notar como él empezaba a acariciarla.

Sabía que él no era consciente de lo que hacía, pero eso no quitaba el placer del momento. Y estaba más que decidida a aprovecharlo…

Draco giro quedando encima de ella, apoyándose en las manos alzo el torso quedando desde la cintura en contacto con ella, sintiendo como la piel de la joven había empezado a arder.

Abrió los ojos y la miro fijamente. Con su lengua trazo el contorno de los labios de ella antes de besarla en serio, su lengua sumergiéndose entre los labios de ella, creando un juego de pasión que imitaba la más pura posesión que se podía llevar a cabo entre un hombre y una mujer.

Un ruido en la puerta hizo que se separaran, mirándose a los ojos. Volvió a oírse como llamaban a la puerta, y Draco rodó apartándose de ella y se levanto dirigiéndose a esta. Tras ella estaba el botones, explicando que como se le había pedido, eran las diez de la mañana y estaba despertándoles. Al mirarle, una sonrisa picarona curvo los labios del botones y se disculpo, explicando la función del pequeño cartoncito que se podía poner en la puerta de modo que nadie les molestara.

La idea la habían tenido del mundo muggle, pero habían encantado los cartones de modo en que las puertas no pudieran abrirse ni escuchar a la gente que había al otro lado de esta.

Hermione sintió como enrojecía tras escuchar las palabras del botones. ¿Cómo se había dejado llevar por la pasión? Sin duda ahora Malfoy empezaría a burlarse… y ella acabaría en Azkaban, tras lanzarle una serie de cruciatus.

Se pregunto ociosamente si la creerían si afirmaba que él la había provocado demasiado, ¿quizás pudiera alegar locura transitoria? Después de todo, era Hermione Jane Granger, la chica que había luchado al lado de Harry Potter, una de las que había contribuido en la caída del Señor Tenebroso.

Pero claro, también estaba el hecho de que Draco había luchado junto a ellos. Y sin lugar a dudas, al Ministerio no le haría ni la más mínima gracia que uno de sus héroes hubiera quedado imposibilitado a manos de su esposa. Mucho menos siendo esta una mujer que se había acabado por convertir en un icono para muchas.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a darse cuenta de que el botones se había ido y Draco se acercaba, este se sentó a su lado en la cama haciendo que se miraran a los ojos. ¡Maldición! No le apetecía en lo más mínimo encararle en ese preciso instante y al perderse en sus pensamientos había desperdiciado la oportunidad de levantarse y vestirse.

Aparto un segundo sus ojos de los de él y volvió a mirarle, sorprendiéndose de la seriedad que había en ellos aún a pesar de la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios. Curioso, no era la típica que siempre había asociado con él...

-Me alegro de saber que no eres tan inmune a mí como querías que creyera.

-¡Como te atrevas a burlarte…!

-¿Y porque me iba a burlar? Explícamelo. Espera, mejor ni lo intentes porque solo vas a conseguir enfadarme y en este momento quiero hablar muy seriamente contigo.

Espero a ver como reaccionaba ella ante sus palabras y al ver que enderezaba la espalda, continuo:

-Llevo años deseándote. En verdad este matrimonio me ha dado la oportunidad de conocerte y saber que tu también me deseas. Si quieres, durante este año, podemos conocernos, ver si podemos ser felices juntos… y en vez de pedir el divorcio, continuar con el matrimonio.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, asombrada.

-¿No? Sé que me deseas, solo tendría que empezar a besarte y podría tomarte tantas veces como quisiera… ¿y quien sabe? Quizás acabaras embarazada, y conociéndote sé que sentirías que no sería justo para el niño el que nos divorciaramos. O quizás sí, pero entonces te verías en un Tribunal luchando por la custodía de él; porque te juro, Hermione, que jamás permitiría que apartaras de mi a mi hijo –vio que ella iba a hablar-. Déjame terminar. Sabes que es cierto que podría lograr una reacción física por tu parte, ¿pero para que? Prefiero conseguir una compañera, con la que compartir el resto de mi vida y con la que tener hijos. Unos hijos que siempre sepan que son queridos, que no se les va a dar la espalda si toman una decisión con la que no estemos de acuerdo. Y sé que una de las pocas mujeres capaces de darme lo que quiero eres tu. Pero no me vale la pena obligarte a ello. Así que te sugiero que aproveches estos días, conóceme un poco, y dame la respuesta. Dime si estas dispuesta a intentar que este matrimonio funcione, o prefieres que nos comportemos como niños viviendo en distintas alas de la mansión, sin hablar ni mirarnos.

-Yo... no lo sé, Malfoy. Dame algo de tiempo para pensarlo antes de darte una respuesta definitiva -respondió la joven, pensando que siempre podría negarse. Y nunca había sido de las que se cerraban en banda ante ninguna posibilidad, por descabellada que pudiera parecer esta.

Draco asintió, y pocos minutos después, salía de la habitación dejando completamente sola a Hermione.

Ella se acerco a los ventanales, mirando por ellos pero sin ser capaz de ver realmente nada. En su mente se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de Draco. Una oportunidad, una sola, para ver si podía haber algo entre ellos.

Ya estaban casados, les quedaba un año teniendo que compartir casa y… también sus vidas, para que negarlo. Porque él había tenido razón al decir que sería un comportamiento muy infantil por parte de ambos tratar de evitarse, sin importar lo grande que fuera la mansión y es que ambos habían comprobado que esto no era posible mientras convivían en Grimmauld Place durante la Guerra.

Sabía que Draco era un hombre de palabra y extremadamente orgulloso, al fin y al cabo tras los actos de su padre su honor y su orgullo eran lo único que le había quedado por lo que si ella se negaba ahora, jamás volvería a tener esta oportunidad. ¿Realmente sería capaz de vivir sabiendo que el miedo la había llevado a negarse dar una oportunidad a su matrimonio?

¿A un hombre al que deseaba?

¿Al que sabía que poseía características que podrían llegar a atraerla?

¿Al primer hombre por el que sentía algo desde Alexander? Vale, por el momento solo era de un modo elemental, una reacción de las hormonas ante un hombre atractivo. Pero quien sabía, quizás pudiera encontrar algo en él que le hiciera merecedor de su amor.

Podría poner algunas reglas, de modo que le fuera más fácil conocerle sin dejarse seducir por él, por su presencia, por sus grandes manos… esas manos que se moría por sentir de nuevo recorriendo su piel, su cuerpo. Que parecían capaces de llegarle hasta el corazón, hasta la misma alma.

¿Por qué no intentarlo?

Cierto, siempre existiría el riesgo de acabar sufriendo, que ella se enamorara y él nunca sintiera lo mismo.

No, se dijo barriendo las inseguridades que siempre la habían acompañado y reafirmándose que era una mujer atractiva, que sabía lo que valía. De querer, podría lograr que Draco sintiera algo por ella, quizás no un amor verdadero, pero si algo que se pudiera aproximar lo suficiente a eso.

Entonces, tenía que decidir si estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Bueno, la vida es una apuesta. Para bien o para mal, nuestras decisiones nunca son seguras. Siempre apostamos con la esperanza de haber escogido la mejor opción, y de no ser así nos levantamos y seguimos luchando.

Riesgo, apostar por la felicidad aún sabiendo que podía traerte solo un gran dolor.

Por ello, siempre era importante intentarlo. Y definitivamente, era una Gryffindor. Por lo que se arriesgaría, lo intentaría. Vería si él era el hombre que deseaba tener a su lado. Uno capaz de ser fiel, digno de confianza.

Quien sabe, quizás los retazos que había visto de su personalidad demostraran finalmente que era lo suficientemente diferente a su familia como para ser el hombre que pudiera caminar a su lado en este juego sin cuartel que es la vida.

Deslizo la mano por el cristal, con la mirada perdida, aún sumida en sus pensamientos. Así la encontró Draco al volver, casi una hora después.

Sus ojos recorrieron la hermosa figura, y no pudo evitar el que un nudo se formara en su garganta. La había dejado sola para que pudiera meditar durante unos instantes, para que al menos tuviera una oportunidad para que la idea comenzara a entrar en su cabeza.

Cuando ella se giro y sus miradas se encontraron, noto como la esperanza revoloteaba en su pecho. Un sentimiento que no dudo en aplastar, sin atreverse a confiar en él. Al fin y al cabo, era algo que siempre le había traído dolor. Y sin uno, se evitaba bastante bien al otro...

Vio como Hermione inspiraba profundamente antes de hablar.

-Malfoy, he tomado mi decisión.

-¿Cual es? -pregunto él, como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo y no de algo que podía cambiar el curso de su vida.

-Te daré una oportunidad. Mejor dicho, nos la daré a ambos. Durante este año, nos conoceremos. Sabremos si puede haber algo entre nosotros. Pero... -aparto la mirada durante un instante antes de volver a encontrar sus ojos con los de él-, no habrá sexo. Al menos, no por el momento.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, lo comprendía. Hermione no era una mujer que se entregara fácilmente, y la concesión que había hecho ya era un triunfo. Pequeño, pero para llegar a su destino tendría que irse conformando con las pequeñas batallas que fuera ganando.

-Eso sí, Draco. Quiero que tengas en cuenta una cosa. Tenla muy presente. No confió con facilidad. Confiare en ti. Pero... no te atrevas a traicionarme si no quieres que se vuelva completamente imposible el que haya algo entre nosotros.

-Imagino que eso va en ambas direcciones -dijo él, un leve rastro de ironía en su voz debido a la exigencia de ella. Como si no lo hubiera pensado en eso ya Malfoy.

-Por supuesto.

Ante esto, permitió que parte de la alegría que sentía se mostrara en su rostro. No demasiada, pues la mascara aún permanecía en su sitio. Pero si fue la primera vez que ella pudo ver un minúsculo atisbo de su verdadera sonrisa.

Porque, si bien cuando le creyó dormido pensó que por fin veía la verdadera, no hubiera podido definir está que se extendía hasta sus ojos. Se acerco a ella y deslizo una mano por su cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo. La otra mano la puso en la nuca de la joven. Su sonrisa se amplio cuando ella entrelazo sus manos entre sus cabellos rubios platinados.

Deslizo lentamente los labios por el borde de la mandíbula de ella, llegando hasta el oído. Después deposito dulces besos en su rostro antes de decidirse a ir más allá y tomar su boca, las lenguas jugando en un baile que imitaba el acto amoroso.

Un acto tan viejo como el mismo tiempo...

Cuando Hermione noto como las manos de él se deslizaban por su cuerpo, murmuro, entre beso y beso:

-He dicho... que nada de... sexo.

-Oh, pero esto no es sexo -le respondio Draco con los labios a una distancia minima de su cuello.

-Eso incluía el que me acariciaras con tus manos.

Los labios de Draco formaron una gran sonrisa ante esto y deslizo su boca por el cuello de ella hacía abajo, hasta el valle entre sus senos.

-¡Draco!

-Tu has dicho que no podía utilizar mis manos. Y no las estoy usando.

Una carcajada nerviosa escapo de la boca de ella. Sin ser consciente, había dejado una pequeña laguna que él no había dudado en utilizar.

0Oo0oo0

Tonks deposito el te con cuidado sobre la mesa y paseo la mirada por la habitacion desordenada hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la foto de un hombre que tenía un gran lugar en su corazón, el más importante.

Remus Lumpin.

Su mano acaricio su aún plano vientre y murmuro:

-Pequeño, ¿lo echas de menos tanto como yo? Cuanto desearía que estuviera aquí con nosotros, mi niño...

La ultima vez que le vio, fue hacía tres meses. La alegría inundo su corazón en ese momento tras la súbita desaparición de él. Esa noche no habían habido largas charlas, solo caricias apasionadas y amorosas.

Había intentado volcar todo su amor en ese acto, que no fuera mero sexo. Pero al despertar esa mañana, se encontró sola. Remus había desaparecido dejando solo una carta.

Las palabras de esta se le habían quedado grabadas, y dudaba mucho de que algún día pudiera olvidarlas. Las palabras que más se habían repetido eran: demasiado viejo, demasiado peligroso, demasiado pobre...

Ahora debía enfrentarse sola a las consecuencias de ello. Estaba embarazada y sola. Aún no había reunido el valor necesario para decírselo a sus padres. Sabía que si bien lo aceptarían, estarían muy decepcionados de ella.

Después de todo, no abundaban las madres solteras dentro del mundo mágico.

Y, por si esto no era suficiente preocupación, también debía enfrentarse sola al riesgo de que su hijo hubiera heredado la maldición de la licantropia. Cierto, la posibilidad era baja. Pero un treinta por ciento seguía siendo demasiado alto cuando significaba que la vida de su pequeño corría el riesgo de no poder llevar nunca una vida normal.

De que tuviera que enfrentar los mismos prejuicios que su padre. Pero ella siempre estaría ahí para su bebe, sin importar a cuantos prejuicios tuviera que enfrentarse.

0oo0oo0

Molly Weasly siempre había sido una mujer fuerte. Ciertamente habían habido en su vida acontecimientos que la habían puesto de rodillas, pero siempre fue capaz de levantarse. Y es que cuando perdió a sus hermanos a causa de la Primera Guerra contra el Innombrable, sus hijos eran pequeños por lo que centro todas sus energías en ellos.

Sus risas llenaban la casa a pesar del negro velo que parecía haberse cernido sobre ella y fue gracias a ellos que consiguió volver a levantarse.

Pero ahora no les tenía. Los mayores se encontraban fuera del país a causa de sus respectivos trabajos, Percy hacía mucho que también había abandonado la casa familiar. Lo mismo que los gemelos.

El único que quedaba en ella era su hijo Ron. En determinados momentos deseaba tener la fuerza de voluntad para decirle que podía irse, que cumpliera su sueño de independizarse y quizás que se casara con Luna, sin importar el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos ya que la vida es demasiado corta como para desperdiciar un solo segundo de esta.

Sin embargo, no encontraba el valor para hacerlo. Una voz interna le decía que en el momento en que hijo pusiera un pie fuera de la casa de forma definitiva, le perdería. Era el mismo miedo que hacía que despertara hiperventilando, con lagrimas producidas por la desesperación corriendo por su rostro y que se levantara sin tan siquiera calzarse unas zapatillas para ir al dormitorio de su niño para poder comprobar que se encontraba bien.

Que aún seguía respirando...

La muerte de su Ginny había destruido una parte muy importante de su vida, incluso de si misma. Y es que no es justo que un padre tenga que enterrar a un hijo, mucho menos cuando este a muerto a manos de alguien con el alma tan negra como ese desgraciado.

Se levanto y dejo la foto de su hija en el escritorio, tras deslizar un dedo por la mejilla de la joven que se reía a carcajada limpia mientras Harry la abrazaba.

Después subió las escaleras y entro en su dormitorio, el que durante tantos años había compartido con su esposo. Y cuando se tumbo en la cama, de lado y encogiéndose hasta adoptar una postura fetal, agradeció no por primera vez encontrarse en ese momento sola en la casa.

Amargas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras su cuerpo se estremecía a causa de los sollozos.

0oo0oo0

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, noto el cálido cuerpo de la joven contra el suyo. Era curioso como parecía adaptarse tan bien a sus brazos, además de lo cómodo que se sentía con ella entre ellos.

Nunca se le había dado bien aceptar abrazos o la más pequeña muestra de cariño, no hubiera sabido explicar la causa aunque su vida hubiera dependido de ello. Quizás se debiera a la inseguridad que había sentido durante toda su vida, la misma que le llevo a utilizar esa mascara de crueldad y frialdad. Una mascara que ahora parecía haberse quedado pegada a su piel... o aún peor, la mascara se había convertido en parte de él.

Hermione era la tercera mujer con la que se sentía lo suficientemente a gusto como para tolerar ese contacto físico. La primera había sido su madre, la segunda Pansy.

Se removió y se acerco más contra la espalda de ella, disfrutando por primera vez en su vida de una experiencia como esa. No es que fuera virgen precisamente, solo que nunca había confiado lo suficiente en ninguna mujer como para quedarse dormido a su lado.

Eran curiosos los rumores que habían circulado acerca de él que aseguraban que era un Don Juan. Vale, tenía la suficiente belleza física como para atraer a las mujeres pero eso no significaba que se dejara controlar por las hormonas.

En esas ocasiones en que su cuerpo había aumentado su exigencia demandando atención, se había dirigido a cualquier bar y tras sentarse con un güisqui de fuego ante él había mirado a su alrededor, notando las miradas nada disimuladas que le recorrían.

Las que aún tenían inocencia en sus ojos eran rápidamente descartadas por las que mostraban un claro interés únicamente sexual. Y estas también serían descartadas si entre ellas aparecía alguna que se fijara más en los objetos que denotaban a las claras su posición económica antes que en su cuerpo.

De ese modo, siempre se había asegurado de que no pudieran haber reproches ni lagrimas cuando después de practicar el sexo se levantara y vistiera.

Cerro los ojos y aspiro el dulce aroma de la joven que había a su lado. Era tan distinta a todas esas... tanto, que por primera vez se atrevía a dejar que la esperanza creciera dentro de su pecho.

La esperanza de por una vez ser querido por ser quien era, se conformaría con una buena amistad con ella. Con respeto mutuo. Con el hecho de que sus hijos siempre se supieran queridos y, por encima de todo, protegidos.

Que nunca tuvieran que vivir como él...

0oo0oo0

La joven morena se sentó en el comedor de su pequeño apartamento. En verdad poca gente que la hubiera conocido de joven sería capaz de creer que sería capaz de vivir en un sitio así.

Pero, si tenía que ser sincera, se sentía más a gusto ahí que en el antiguo hogar de sus padres. Y eso que si comparábamos ambas casas, la suya saldría perdiendo.

Un dormitorio contra quince.

Una pequeña cocina contra la gigantesca de la casa de sus padres, donde siempre se podía encontrar a algún elfo moviéndose rápidamente de un lado para otro trabajando sin tener un solo instante de descanso.

Y para finalizar, un comedor sencillo contra el que había en el lugar donde nacido. Una mesa para cuatro a diferencia de esa larga con asientos para veinte personas.

Sonrió, ciertamente su casa saldría perdiendo. Pero lo que nunca había habido en el sitio de sus padres era calidez, jamás había podido llamar a esa gigantesca mansión hogar. Solo había sido un sitio demasiado grande, donde podrías perderte de modo que pasaras días sin necesidad de hablar con nadie más. Uno donde la frialdad y la humedad no procedían de una vieja construcción, sino de las personas que la habitaban.

Desvió la mirada hacía una foto en la que aparecía junto a su mejor amigo y no pudo evitar preguntarse como se encontraría. Sabía lo que sentía por Granger y esperaba que esta fuera capaz de ver más allá de la casa a la que habían pertenecido, que el tiempo que había pasado la hubiera hecho madurar de modo que comprendiera quien era realmente él.

Sus ojos siguieron moviéndose por la fotografía mágica en la que aparecían los miembros más jóvenes de la Orden del Fénix, hasta topar con él. Ojos verdes, pelo negro y la joven pelirroja a su lado.

Nunca creyó que pudiera sentir celos de una traidora a la sangre, de una Weasley pero acabo descubriendo que si podía. Que los sentía. Y se preguntaba porque la gente decía que el amor era tan maravilloso cuando no lo es.

El amor duelo, deja una cicatriz sangrante en tu alma, si no es correspondido.

Pero, por encima de los celos e incluso del desagrado y casi odio que acabo sintiendo por ella, estaba la amargura de que hubiera muerto. De que le hubiera dejado solo.

Él no se merecía eso.

Prefería seguir sufriendo, viéndole con ella, viendo como se besaban sin importar quien pudiera presenciarlo. Que ese horrible sentimiento se clavara en ella como una daga helada... porque había acabado descubriendo que era mucho más doloroso observar a aquel a quien quieres sufrir por esa perdida.

Ojala ella estuviera viva de modo que aún hubiera algo de vida en esos ojos que al final le habían nublado el juicio a ella.

Suspiro y sacudió la cabeza, no le convenía tener esos pensamientos y menos dejarse arrastrar por la amargura que siempre les acompañaba. Se levanto y salio de la casa en dirección al trabajo, esa sería una mañana difícil en el Ministerio.

Ese día se pondrían en marcha las reformas que asegurarían que en caso de levantarse otro Señor Tenebroso este no tuviera tantas facilidades a la hora de reclutar seguidores entre los seres que solían ser vistos como de la Oscuridad: hombres lobo, vanshes, y muchos más...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, simplemente disfruto torturando a los personajes...

N/A: Releyendo los review que me habéis dejado, me he dado cuenta de una chica pedía que informara si había un cap. más o menos duro, que pudiera provocar el llanto... a ella le digo:

"levantate a buscar la caja de pañuelos ahora mismo, porque si me he salido con la mía en este cap. tenéis que sentir diferentes emociones y puede que llegues a llorar"

Y es que hasta a mi me ha costado escribir algunas partes. Es curioso, que este sea uno de los capítulos con los que más he disfrutado, con una gran dosis de inspiración, pero al mismo tiempo haya sido de los más duros de escribir tratando de lograr plasmar unas emociones teniendo en mente el que os llegaran de forma clara.

Y, bueno, os dejo que leíais tranquilos y ya al final termino de comentar un par de cosillas...

Capítulo 8

Los días pasaban velozmente para Hermione. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que Draco era un hombre capaz de hacerte reír, le hubiera llevado directamente a San Mungo para que le trataran de la cabeza.

Y es que nunca había unido las palabras "risa y diversión" con "Draco Malfoy", sí imaginaba que era capaz de reír... solo que siempre había supuesto que para esto era necesario que estuviera minando el amor propio de alguien, como había hecho tantas veces en sus años estudiantiles.

Por ello su sorpresa durante los días en que estuvieron disfrutando de su Luna de Miel. Era como si él hubiera ido dejando caer poco a poco esa mascara de frialdad que siempre le había caracterizado, no del todo, desde luego, pero si lo suficiente como para que tuviera la oportunidad de conocer al otro "yo" de él.

Este hecho le demostraba que quizás eran demasiadas las ideas que tenía preconcebidas desde Hogwarts, haciéndole comprender que no todo en está vida era blanco o negro y no podía evitar preguntarse que otras ideas estarían montadas sobre un mero castillo de arena y no sobre solidas bases.

Acabo de cepillarse el pelo, mientras una idea daba vueltas por su mente: cada vez se sentía más atraída por su marido y, para que negarlo, no solo de un modo físico...

OooOooO

Draco sentía que empezaba a estar en verdaderos problemas. Había accedido al acuerdo con Hermione que especificaba que no habría sexo entre ellos y, a pesar de que lo estaba cumpliendo, notaba como su resolución cada vez menguaba más. Algo que verdaderamente le enfadaba, pues duramente mucho tiempo lo único que había tenido era su palabra, por lo que el quebrantarla ahora intentando seducirla no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a considerar.

¿Pero como resistirte cuando la mujer a la que deseas más que respirar duerme entre tus brazos cada noche? ¿Como parar los besos y caricias siempre antes de ir más lejos?

Por lo que cada día debía darse más de una ducha helada. Pero mantendría su palabra, aun y cuando de un modo inconsciente, por Merlin que esperaba que fuera involuntario, su esposa se lo ponía cada vez más difícil.

Los días siguieron su paso raudo hasta quemar el ultimo instante en que disfrutarían de esos quince días. Unos días que habían disfrutado charlando, conociéndose, paseando por las calles mágicas y muggles de Egipto, visitando sus monumentos...

0oo0oo0

Con un suspiro, deposito la maleta en el suelo. Aún seguía sin acostumbrarse por completo a ese método de transporte. Alzo la mirada mientras una bella sonrisa curvaba sus labios al mirar a Draco.

-Por fin en casa -dijo él correspondiendo a la sonrisa de ella.

-Sí, voy a decirle a mis padres que ya hemos llegado y que estamos bien.

Draco asintió y llamo a una elfina domestica mientras Hermione se encaminaba hacía el salón.

-Lleva las maletas a nuestra habitación.

-Sí, señor -la joven elfina realizo una reverencia, la punta de su nariz casi tocando el suelo, antes de tomar las maletas y desaparecer con ellas.

Suspiro, tenía que hablar con Hermione y temía que sus palabras pusieran en peligro la relación que estaba naciendo entre ellos. Pero era imprescindible que se lo explicara, no podía seguir de está manera. Ahora que habían vuelto, tenía que volver al trabajo, a sus responsabilidades diarias.

Para hacerles frente correctamente, debía descansar adecuadamente. Y esto era imposible con el cálido cuerpo de ella durmiendo a su lado.

Sus primeros pasos hacía el salón fueron dubitativos, se detuvo un segundo y cuadro los hombres. Ningún Malfoy debía mostrarse vacilante, nunca. Siempre tenían que estar completamente seguros de sus actos y sus palabra. Cuando volvió a ponerse en marcha, sus pasos mostraban esa seguridad que le había sido inculcada durante su infancia.

OooOooO

-Ha sido magnifico, mama. Draco... no era lo que yo creía.

-Me alegra oír eso, mi niña.

-Como está papa?

-Bien, en la clínica. Le dije que entraría hoy después para poder hablar contigo, quería saber como te habían ido estos días. Ahora voy a ir para allá y le explicare lo que me has dicho, la verdad es que le vas a quitar un peso de encima. Sabes que no se sentía bien porque te hubieras visto obligada a esto... se sentía culpable.

-Dile de mi parte que todo está bien y que en ningún momento he estado enfadada con él, ¿vale? Que le quede muy claro.

-Lo haré -dijo su madre tras soltar una corta carcajada.

La sonrisa de la joven permaneció en sus labios mientras veía desaparecer de entre las llamas verdes a su madre. Siempre que hablaba con ella se sentía más tranquila, había un algo en esos ojos marrones que la miraban con tanto cariño que la hacían sentir mejor. Nunca había podido explicar de un modo lógico lo que era, simplemente sabía que era así.

-Hermione.

La joven pego un pequeño brinco y se giro con la mano apoyada en el pecho, respirando rápidamente; la voz de él había sido suave con la intención de no asustarla pero no había podido evitarlo.

-Draco, que susto -mascullo.

-Lo siento -respondió, la risa haciéndose evidente en su voz aunque su rostro intentaba permanecer serio-. Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Dime.

Los ojos masculinos se deslizaron por el cuerpo femenino, en un desesperado intento de postergar lo inevitable. La túnica entreabierta mostraba la blanca blusa y los pantalones negros. No era un conjunto precisamente provocativo, lo sabía ya que la había visto a la perfección antes de que se pusiera la túnica. Pero había algo en ese aire de intelectual que le excitaba más que la mejor lencería erótica.

Aparto la mirada mientras apretaba la mandíbula. Ahora no era el momento para esto. Tenía que mantener su cabeza fría para ser capaz de explicarse correctamente y que ella no le malentendiera.

-Creo que no debemos seguir compartiendo la misma habitación.

Los ojos femeninos se abrieron mucho ante estas palabras y abrió la boca para replicar.

-Escuchame, por favor.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, manteniendo los labios firmemente cerrados por una vez, dispuesta a escuchar lo que le tenía que decir mientras en su mente se desplegaba toda una serie de razones y cosas que deseaba gritarle. Que hablara, que le dijera lo que deseaba decir... que después la escucharía a ella.

-Te deseo demasiado. No soy capaz de dormir contigo a mi lado. Me giro en la cama medio dormido, te noto y me despierto. Y no de un modo agradable... no, me despierto con una dolorosa erección, cuestionándome a mi mismo que locura se tuvo que apoderar de mi para estar de acuerdo con esa petición de nada de sexo.

-Yo...

-Así que para evitar el romper mi palabra o volverme loco, lo que sucediera antes, prefiero que durmamos en habitaciones diferentes hasta que estés preparada.

-Draco, yo también te deseo -antes de que la ultima palabra saliera de sus labios vio como él se acercaba rápidamente a ella-. Pero creo... que sería mejor que esperáramos un poco más. No quiero precipitarme y acabar arrepintiéndome de algo. Así que de acuerdo, habitaciones separadas.

Hermione vio como asentía y salia de la habitación, su espalda tensa mostrandole claramente lo que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento. La mascara de Malfoy cada vez caía más, mostrando como era realmente.

Sacudió la cabeza, mientras pensaba que quizás no fuera una mascara sino el hecho de que poco a poco le iba conociendo mejor. De un modo que le daba la habilidad de saber lo que sentía o pensaba sin necesidad de palabras o grandes demostraciones de sentimientos.

0oo0oo0

Tras cerrar la puerta con cuidado, evitando dar un portazo, permitió que su cuerpo mostrara lo que sentía. Sus pasos se volvieron rápidos, casi agresivos, mientras se acercaba al mueble bar y sacaba una botella de güisqui de fuego de quince años.

Su mano tembló durante un segundo mientras llenaba una copa.

A pesar de que la conversación había ido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, no podía evitar el sentirse extremadamente furioso a causa de esa loca esperanza que se había anidado durante un segundo en su corazón.

De un modo consciente había sabido que esa sería la respuesta de ella, pero realmente le hizo esperanzarse cuando había respondido que también le deseaba...

Subió la copa hasta sus labios y bebió, notando como el liquido se deslizaba por su garganta dejando tras de si un agradable calor. Tendría que ser paciente... lo que buscaba iba mucho más allá de un rápido revolcon, quería alguien con quien compartir su vida.

Una corta, seca y amarga risa escapo de sus labios. Para que negarlo, lo que realmente deseaba era que por una vez le amaran por él mismo, no por su apellido, su posición o su riqueza. Pero tenía la certeza absoluta de que esto jamás pasaría, no entre Hermione y él. Podrían llegar a desarrollar una amistad, una camaradería, pero no el amor que su alma exigía tan desesperadamente.

OooOooO

El sol comenzó a entrar por la ventana de la habitación infantil, dando con suavidad aún sobre el rostro del niño durmiente. Se removió, notando el agradable calor de los rayos solares y abrió los ojos mirando hacía el calendario mágico que colgaba de la pared derecha de su dormitorio.

Se levanto de un salto, la felicidad recorriendo su cuerpo. A pesar de su corta edad, sabía que este era un día muy importante en su mundo y le extrañaba que los muggles no fueran capaces de comprenderlo.

Si él con solo siete años podía comprender la importancia de ese día, ese del que le habían hablado durante tanto tiempo, ¿como ellos no podían ser conscientes?

Al fin y al cabo, ellos también tendrían que celebrar.

-Damien -murmuro la madre mientras abría la puerta para despertar a su hijo-. ¿Ya te has despertado?

-¡Sí, mama!

-Venga, vístete mientras te preparo el desayuno.

-¡Sí!

Sabía que era un día importante, esto se le había inculcado durante años. Tenía que dar gracias, sobretodo en ese día, por poder ser un niño libre. Por poder desayunar sin el temor de pasar hambre. Por el hecho de que ya no habrían más muertes...

Tenía siete años y creía comprender lo que representaba ese día. Hoy era el aniversario de la caida de ese hombre tan malo, sobre el que sus padres y abuelos habían hablado en susurros tantas veces desde que podía recordar.

OooOooO

Se había levantado antes de que amaneciera, de modo que pudiera llegar a la tumba cuando aún se encontraba solitaria. Comprendía que ese lugar se había convertido en una especie de lugar de peregrinación, al igual que varios enclaves más, que en unas horas estaría repleto de flores y velas por la memoria de una joven.

-Te extraño tanto... -murmuro mientras sus dedos recorrían el nombre escrito en la lapida. Hoy hacían dos años desde que la había perdido y el dolor seguía siendo casi tan intenso como al principio. Sentía que había entrado en un negro pozo y no había ninguna luz que le indicara como salir de ahí.

Seguía levantándose cada mañana, tratando de actuar con tanta normalidad como pudiera a pesar de que sus horas de sueño habían estado plagadas de pesadillas, de dolor. Se vestía y salía de la casa, dirigiéndose al frío bloque de ladrillos donde se encontraba la Academia de Aurores. Veía a sus amigos, tratando de sonreír y sabiendo que estos eran capaces de notar como esa sonrisa era fingida.

Alzo la mirada al cielo aún oscuro, que poco a poco iba aclarándose para dar paso a la mañana. Esa era la única hora en que podía visitar su tumba, cuando no tendría que enfrentarse a las miradas de los desconocidos. A la compasión que sabía que había en esos ojos.

Sus manos descansaron sobre sus rodillas, hundidas en la fría tierra húmeda y bajo la cabeza, sintiéndose vencido. Había sido capaz de derrotar al mago oscuro más poderoso que se había conocido en los últimos cien años en Inglaterra, sin embargo notaba como el amargor de la derrota quemaba su garganta.

Cuando la gente se le acercaba, pidiéndole un autógrafo o felicitándole, deseaba romper a gritar y preguntar dejando que su voz se llenara de la amargura que sentía que motivo había para esto. Seguía sintiendo la misma impotencia que en su época de Hogwarts, cuando los ojos de los jóvenes magos le seguían a donde quiera que fuera pensando en el como en el niño-que-vivió. ¿Acaso no sabían el precio que había tenido que pagar? ¿El precio que había tenido su vida?

Y, después, cuando se convirtió en el-joven-que-venció y en el liberador del mundo mágico... esos mismos magos seguían sin saber el costo que la victoria se había cobrado en su pellejo, en su mismísima alma.

No lo sabían, o peor aún, no les importaba.

¿Que más daba que él hubiera perdido a tanta gente que quería? No era el único, durante esa cruenta guerra casi todos los habitantes del mundo mágico habían sufrido perdidas; sabía que esto es lo que pensaban. Que razón tenía el que dijo que mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos. ¿Que más le daba a él que su vecino hubiera perdido a su hermano durante la guerra? No le conocía, no sentía ese dolor.

Sin embargo, a ese hombre se le había permitido sumirse en su duelo, cicatrizar sus heridas poco a poco. La gente no le miraba cuando atravesaba una calle, no le detenían con pedidos estúpidos causados por una inmerecida fama.

Parecía que por el simple hecho de ser Harry Potter, tenía que ser lo bastante duro como para no sufrir el dolor por tantas muertes cercanas causadas por ese horrible ser.

-Te necesito tanto...

Aun a pesar de saber que no era el único que tenía que lidiar con una fama que odiaba, que no era el único que tenía que soportar el que la gente le felicitara, que no le dejaran llorar a sus muertos en paz no podía evitar el que esto en la actualidad no le preocupara.

La guerra había logrado aquello que nunca hubiera creído: el que aquellos altos valores morales que definían a la casa de Gryffindor, esos en los que había intentado apoyarse con todas sus fuerzas durante su época estudiantil, perdieran importancia tornándose en algo que actualmente consideraba estúpido.

Esto le había llevado a comprender algo, eso ante lo que había intentado cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras crecía. Una parte de si mismo, que poco a poco iba tomando mayor importancia, tenía el espíritu propio de un desconfiado Slytherin.

Lo que le había llevado a comprender este hecho era el que la gente le había dejado de importar. La fuerte negativa a arriesgar su pellejo o el de aquellos que quería por otros. Nunca volvería a poner en peligro ni a Hermione, ni a Ron ni a ninguno de los Weasley.

Por esas personas lucharía a muerte, daría su vida por ellos sin titubear de ser necesario. ¿Los demás? Por él podían ir yéndose al infierno...

-Mi amor, me haces tanta falta... te necesito más de lo que nunca puedas imaginar para recuperar esa parte de mi mismo de la que te enamoraste. Ese pedacito de mi que murió contigo...

Alzo la cabeza al ver como lentamente se iban acercando una larga fila de personas portando en sus manos un largo cirio blanco. Entrecerró los ojos mientras se teletransportaba, desapareciendo de aquel lugar donde necesitaba estar para no tener que enfrentarse a preguntas o peticiones estúpidas.

OooOooO

El estridente sonido del despertador la obligo a abrir los ojos. Vio como el sol hacía tiempo que había subido en el cielo. Se levanto lentamente, tratando de retrasar por unos instantes lo inevitable. El que en su mente apareciera el pensamiento de en que día se encontraba.

Sabía lo que significaba. Era el día en que Harry Potter había derrotado al mago tenebroso, cuando finalmente la guerra había terminado.

Se vistió lentamente, tratando de prepararse mentalmente para lo que haría ese día, la visita que tenía que realizar. La misma que el año pasado en esa misma fecha: 1 de Enero.

Al igual que el año anterior, desayunaría y saldría de la casa. Se dirigiría a donde se encontraba el monumento a los caídos y depositaria un ramo de flores ante él, junto al de otros muchos. Vería las velas encendidas mágicamente, de modo que en ese día no se apagaran.

Esas velas que gente anónima dejaba como si de un grito silencioso se tratara, un grito que demostrara que no olvidaban.

Sí, tenían suerte, estaban vivos gracias a ellos. Y no olvidaban la deuda de gratitud que tenían. Pero suspirarían, felices de que el nombre de ninguno de los suyos apareciera en el monumento a los caídos.

¿Monumento? Quizás no fuera el nombre más adecuado para ese simple bloque de onix que se había alzado, donde se podían leer los quinientos nombres de todos los caidos en la lucha. Desde la primera muerte en el día uno de la guerra hasta la ultima sucedida durante la batalla final.

Y como en el año pasado, buscaría esos dos nombres para simplemente suspirar cuando viera que no aparecían. No estaban ni nunca estarían ahí escritos. No porque carecieran de importancia, sino porque a nadie le importaba.

¿Que más daba que ella les siguiera llorando? ¿que importaba que a sus veinte años sintiera como su corazón sangraba al ver que no estaban ahí?

Al fin y al cabo, eran simples muggles, ¿verdad? Pero eran sus padres, quienes habían muerto por una guerra que no comprendían; una guerra que nunca debería haber rozado sus vidas... aunque lo había hecho.

Las lagrimas se deslizaron por su rostro al comprender una verdad innegable. Esos nombres nunca estarían escritos ni en ese monumento ni aparecerían en los registros ni en el libros de historia. Al igual que tantos otros nombres de muggles serían olvidados para siempre.

A nadie le importaría nunca el hecho de que ellos también habían muerto por esa guerra, por aceptar que su hija era una bruja, que tenía derecho a experimentar y descubrir ese otro mundo. Un lugar que había llenado sus sueños de color y que ahora era donde se desarrollaban sus peores pesadillas...

Y la rabia anidaba cada día uno de Enero con mayor fuerza en su alma, al comprender que nada había cambiado. Que había arriesgado su vida por nada. Que las barreras seguían tan almas como cuando ese mago tenebroso sembraba el terror a su paso.

De ese modo, cada día uno, se formularia la misma pregunta: ¿había servido para algo? ¿cuando en ese bloque ni tan siquiera aparecía la frase "y a todos los muggles que murieron"?

Entonces se acercaría a la ventana y miraría al exterior, tratando de sonreír mientras un pensamiento se formaba en su mente. Sí, había servido de algo ya que gracias a esto esos niños muggles que veía salir camino al parque donde disfrutarían de ese día no tendrían que conocer nunca el horror de vivir bajo el yugo de ese monstruo.

Por lo que se tragaría la ira, el odio, durante otro año mientras trabajaba en el ministerio tratando casi inútilmente de conseguir un cambio significativo. Porque mientras hubiera un mero soplo de vida en su cuerpo, se negaba a dejar de luchar para que las cosas cambiaran.

Porque era hija de sus padres y jamás permitiría que sus muertes fueran en vano. ¿Que más daba que los demás no les tomaran en cuenta? No les habían conocido, no sabían la calidez que había en la sonrisa de su madre o la alegría pura que llenaba su casa cuando su padre reía. No les conocían y a nadie les importaba. Pero ella seguía respirando, vida y decidida a marcar una diferencia aunque después significara el perder aquel puesto dentro del Ministerio por el que tan duramente estaba trabajando.

OooOooO

El llanto se hizo más fuerte, permitiendo que se escuchara claramente dentro de su habitación. Suspiro apesadumbrado al no saber que hacer. Al igual que el año anterior en ese día, sus padres estaban encerrados en su dormitorio hablando, recordando y llorando la muerte de un miembro de esa familia.

A diferencia de otras personas, ellos no podían utilizar el día en que ella había muerto para ir a visitar su tumba ya que la encontrarían, especialmente en ese día, demasiado llena de extraños y el fuerte deseo de gritarles en la cara en forma de pregunta el que hacían allí sería demasiado poderoso como para poder contenerse.

Volvió a tumbarse, girándose hacía la mesilla de noche para poder mirar el despertador. Las ocho y media de la mañana. En unas horas se levantaría y arreglaría para salir de la casa.

Sabía que ese comportamiento se podía interpretar como el de un completo cobarde, el no ser capaz de permanecer junto a sus padres durante esas horas. Pero también era humano, y necesitaba desesperadamente descansar. Relajarse lo suficiente como para hacerles frente al día siguiente, para de nuevo tratar de animar a su madre cuando la viera con los ojos enrojecidos a pesar de saber ya a estas alturas que no serviría de nada.

Parecía que Molly Weasley había perdido todas las ganas de vivir y ninguno de sus otros hijos fuera suficiente como para darle un motivo para recomponerse.

Negó con la cabeza, no era realmente así. Se regaño a si mismo pensando que no podía comprender realmente lo que sentía su madre, aunque en tantas ocasiones deseara decirle: "era mi hermana, yo también la he perdido" pero como siempre se mordería la lengua conteniendo esas palabras.

-¿Por qué tu, Ginny? -murmuro en un tono extremadamente bajo en la oscuridad y el silencio solamente interrumpido por los sollozos que se colaban hasta allí.

Pero no necesitaba que alguien respondiera a esto. Habían sido conscientes desde el instante en que habían tomado la decisión de modo consciente de unirse a la batalla. Lo habían sabido en lo más profundo de sus almas... que cuando el ultimo hechizo fuera lanzado, uno o muchos de aquellos a los que querían podían yacer ya bajo tierra.

0oo0oo0

Azkaban, sinomino de infierno en la tierra. No como aquel que se plasmaba en los libros religiosos, sino uno real, latiente. Aquel que jamás dejaría escapar a su presa.

Un infierno del que aunque salieras nunca te verías libre pues una parte de él siempre residiría en tu interior.

Hacían ya dos años que ese lugar empezaba a verse abarrotado, por todo aquel que portara la marca tenebrosa. Ya no valían escusas, no servia decir que habías actuado bajo el Imperius ni tan siquiera el dinero sería capaz de mantenerte fuera de allí si había la más leve sospecha de que habías sido uno de ellos.

Los altos cargos del Ministerio había decidido actuar con mayor dureza en esta ocasión, no porque realmente hubieran cambiado las cosas sino porque sabían que se enfrentaban a una verdadera rebelión por parte de las masas trabajadoras si tan siquiera había la sospecha de que se estaban dejando comprar.

Y como las alimañas que eran, protegían sus asquerosos pellejos metiendo tanto a inocentes como a culpables, casi sin tan siquiera la oportunidad de un juicio justo.

Era curioso, como ese lugar llamado Azkaban parecía cada vez más un campo de concentración que una cárcel...

Azkaban, prisión infernal con la capacidad de volver locos a sus moradores... cuyos gritos eran especialmente fuertes y duros en ese día...

0oo0oo0

En el despacho que anteriormente había pertenecido a su padre, Luna Logevood se encontraba sentada tras el escritorio repasando por ultima vez el monográfico que saldría en unos días.

Este era especialmente difícil de hacer, entre otras causas porque había exigido que los datos que se recogían en él fueran tomados de fuentes que los conocieran de primera mano; la otra razón es que sabía que más de uno se enfurecería al leerlo.

Comprendía a la perfección que todo aquello por lo que había trabajo duramente desde el fin de la guerra podía estar en peligro por su escrito pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de asegurarse de que se pusieran en papel y publicaran esas palabras.

Duras, oscuras, terroríficas, con la extraña cualidad de helarte la sangre en las venas.

A través de ellas, la gente conocería realmente lo que se había vivido durante la guerra. Sabría todo aquello que se había ido descubriendo después de que terminara la lucha. Al fin y al cabo, había dedicado dos años de su vida a recopilar información y datos fehacientes que mostraran a villanos y a héroes anónimos.

Había desmitificado al Ministerio y a sus altos cargos, se había asegurado que se supiera lo que Umbridge había hecho durante el año que domino con puño de hierro Hogwarts. Como esa mujer había enviado a dementores contra aquel que el mundo mágico veneraba, como esa "buena mujer" con "aspecto maternal" había obligado a un adolescente que cursaba su quinto año, un muchacho que a pesar de su juventud ya había visto demasiados horrores, escribiera con su propia sangre "no debo decir mentiras".

Mientras pensaba en esa mujer recordó la ultima conversación que había tenido con Harry...

_Había pedido a Harry, Ron y Hermione que fueran ese día a su casa. Había una información que necesitaba mostrarles y no consideraba adecuado explicarselo simplemente. Quería que la tuvieran entre sus manos, que pudieran leerla con tranquilidad, para saber lo que iba a hacer._

_Harry alzo la mirada del manojo de pergaminos que tenía entre las manos:_

_-¿Estás completamente segura de lo que vas a hacer? Conseguirás poner a todos los del Ministerio en tu contra._

_-Lo sé. No me importa. Siempre he sido juzgada negativamente por aquellos que no me conocen... y en esta ocasión, no me importara que me nombren "Lunatica". Merece la pena._

_-Vas a levantar ampollas -le advirtió Hermione._

_-Soy consciente de ello. Pero creo que es necesario. Se acerca el segundo aniversario y nada ha cambiado. Creo que es necesario que nosotros mismos obliguemos al mundo magico a cambiar._

_Ron permanecía callado, toda su atención centrada en la entrevista que estaba leyendo. Parecía asombroso que una chiquilla de doce años, con pocos conocimientos magicos, hubiera sido capaz de mantener la cabeza fría el tiempo necesario para poner a su hermano de seis a salvo tras el asesinato de sus padres._

_-Esto es... -callo mientras soltaba un largo suspiro-. Muy fuerte, Luna. _

_-Cuento con el consentimiento de Alice. ¿Sabes? Lo primero que me dijo cuando fui a entrevistarla fue: "Soy una Slytherin de los pies a la cabeza, y como mi familia, odie al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado con toda mi alma. Quiero que la gente sepa que no por ser de la casa de las serpientes somos magos oscuros. No deseo que cuando mi hermano entre a Hogwarts tenga que soportar el maltrato de las otras casas solo por ostentar los colores verde y plata". Le pregunte que qué pasaba si no entraba en esa casa y me respondió sin titubear que no le importaba la casa a la fuera su hermanito, que solo quería que se supiera lo que también habían vivido los Slytherin. Como ellos habían encontrado enemigos en todas partes y que se necesitaba una gran fortaleza para no caer ante la presión que los demás ejercen, para no convertirte en aquello de lo que te han acusado siendo inocente. Para no desear que comprendieran a través del dolor, la muerte y la destrucción que ellos mismos habían logrado provocar ese destino._

_-¿Como puede una niña ser tan... -Hermione se detuvo un instante, buscando la palabra justa, pues la primera que le había pasado por la mente había sido "cínica"- madura?_

_Luna se giro hacía ella, mirándola a los ojos, respondió:_

_-Si la hubieras visto... Hermione, sus ojos no son los de una niña. Son los de una adulta en una cara infantil. Los ojos de alguien que ya ha visto demasiado para mantener la inocencia de la juventud. Sí, tiene mucho de cínica..._

Agito la cabeza, mientras suspiraba y rebuscaba entre los pergaminos que conformaban el monografico hasta encontrarlo: "La verdad que el Ministerio oculto".

_Si bien al igual que muchos conocí a Harry cuando entre a Hogwarts, no supe ningún dato __real sobre él hasta mi cuarto curso. Ese fue el año en que el Ministerio se decidió a dominar el colegio, cuando nos pusieron a Umbridge como "directora". _

_Sería mejor decir que fue la dictadora de Hogwarts. Pero... me estoy adelantando a los acontecimientos. _

_No sé cuantos de ustedes sabrán que ese año, esta mujer envio a un grupo de dementores al hogar muggle de Harry. Terrorifico, ¿verdad? Enviar a unos seres sin moral ni compasión a un lugar donde casi nadie podría protegerse de ellos. Pero se hizo, y las pruebas que pueden ver lo demuestran._

_Tampoco sé cuantos de ustedes conocerán la verdad sobre lo que en Hogwarts se vivió ese año. Pero, ¿saben?, creo que todos ustedes tienen derecho a saberlo._

_Cuarto curso, lo recuerdo bien. Llegamos hasta el castillo, aún atemorizados por lo que habíamos visto al finalizar el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Un chiquillo cargando el cuerpo inerte de un compañero y en la otra mano la copa, el translador que les había llevado hasta el que no debe ser nombrado. A pesar de la lejanía, pude apreciar el miedo que él había vivido y el valor que había mostrado._

_En mi, esto acrecentó la admiración que siempre había sentido. Pero en otros, sembró el sentimiento contrario. Este fue el caso de Umbrigde._

_Esta señora estaba decidida a que nadie supiera la verdad, prefirió cerrar los ojos ante ella pues la encontró demasiado desagradable. Desgraciadamente, de este tipo de persona podemos encontrar en exceso dentro del Ministerio._

_Gente que se aferra al poder mientras cierran los ojos de aquello de lo que deben proteger a nuestro pueblo._

_Esto fue lo que motivo el ataque de dementores y el intento de expulsión del mundo mágico que Harry tuvo que vivir. Pero no fue lo único que vivimos ese año._

_Esa noche, la primera dentro del castillo, era cuando se nos presentaba a los nuevos profesores. Umbridge sería la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Como todos saben, esta es una clase donde prima la practica sobre la teórica. Pero, curiosamente, durante ese curso se nos prohibió completamente la practica de los hechizos que nos deberían defender._

_A causa de esto nos vimos en la necesidad de acceder a unas clases secretas. Enseñanzas que nos serían impartidas por Potter. No porque le gustara ser el centro de atencion o tuviera un orgullo excesivo, sino porque siempre fue excepcional dentro de la matería y sabía lo que nos esperaba. Se negaba a permitir..._

Luna continuo leyendo, viendo como se desgranaba el desastre que significo su cuarto curso. Pero no era el único tema que se trataba en ese apartado. Aparecía también una copia de la carta que llego a todos los hogares con la firma del ministro, en la que se daban los pasos que se debían seguir en esa época de crisis.

Punto por punto, se señalaba porque jamás se tendrían que haber dado esos consejos y finalizaba con la demoledora frase: _¿acaso los Aurores no sabían que nada de esto funcionaria? ¿O nos encontramos de nuevo con que el Ministerio nos considero tan estupidos que no creyo que fuéramos lo bastante fuertes como para asimilar los datos reales que hubieran podido salvar vidas? _

_Sonrió_ al recordar lo que Hermione había dicho. Ciertamente, levantaría ampollas pero... iba a disfrutar cada minuto de ello.

0oo0oo0

De nuevo había sido incapaz de dormir una noche completa, en está ocasión había sido la ultima batalla que habían librado la que había poblado sus sueños provocando que se desvelara. Se giro en la cama, quedando de lado para poder ver el como el sol iba despejando las sombras.

Suspiro al pensar que no era de extrañar que justamente ese fuera el recuerdo que se le había presentado hoy, al fin y al cabo ese día hacían dos años de ello. Dos años y el terror junto con el dolor seguían plagando su vida cada vez que trataba de dormir.

Mientras se levantaba pensó en el hecho de que comenzaba a comprender el porque tantos soldados habían acabado por suicidarse cuando por fin volvían a sus casas, ya que un soldado podía abandonar el campo de batalla pero... era muy dificil que este dejara el poder que tenía sobre sus recuerdos, los cuales condicionaban su vida.

Frotándose los ojos enrojecidos, cansados tras otra noche casi completamente en vela, se dirigió al cuarto de baño que había en su habitación. Abrió el agua y poniendo la mano bajo ella comprobó la temperatura hasta que tuvo el grado justo para ayudarla a relajar sus músculos. Entro y alzo la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de las gotas que caían sobre su rostro.

Se tomo su tiempo, ya que aún faltaban bastante para que llegara la hora en la que habían quedado ella y Draco con sus padres, ambos habían estado de acuerdo de que necesitaban alejarse ese día de todo lo relacionado con el mundo mágico.

Una sonrisa amarga curvo sus labios cuando un pensamiento siguió a este, el hecho de que ninguno de los que realmente había tenido que luchar tomaba parte en la "celebración" ya que no sentían que hubiera nada por lo que festejar mientras que ciertos oportunistas aprovechaban la ocasión para conseguir algo de notoriedad.

Salio de la ducha y tomo una toalla de un verde botella, muy suave, que envolvio alrededor de su cuerpo bajo los brazos. Con la mano limpio el humedad que había nublado el espejo y comenzo a desenredarse el cabello.

0oo0oo0

N.A.: Por favor, decidme lo que os ha parecido este capitulo ya que no estoy segura de haber conseguido mi intención. Me explico: he tratado de mostrar, a través de lo que es la conmemoración del segundo aniversario de la batalla lo que sienten distintos grupos... y también he sentido la necesidad de nombrar al Ministerio, ¿y que mejor momento que echando la vista atrás hacía los cambio que sucedieron en esos dos años?

También, comentar que sé que Luna es uno de los personajes que más han cambiado; por eso me gustaría que me comentarais si es comprensible o no, eso sí, sigue siendo una persona que no cede ante la opinión de los demás. Solo que no gira su mirada hacía seres "inexistentes" sino a otros temas que la sociedad no quiere ver...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, simplemente disfruto jugando con este mundo...

Capítulo 9

Mientras se levantaba, se paso la mano por el rubio pelo despeinado. Roto los hombros y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, necesitaba meterse bajo los chorros de agua caliente para tratar de relajar sus músculos. Entre el hecho de tener a su mujer a tan poco distancia y el saber que muy probablemente ella no pudiera dormir bien esa noche, no había sido capaz de pegar ojo.

Menos de media hora más tarde se encontraba ante el gran armario de caoba bruñido que había justo enfrente de los pies de su cama. Con la toalla aún atada a la cintura, abrió las puertas dobles. Miro detenidamente su ropa, pasando capa tras capa hasta dar con un atuendo muggle adecuado para ese día.

Dejo sobre la cama la ropa y la miro con ojo critico, ya que iban a ir a comer a casa de los padres de Hermione. No es que necesitara causar buena impresión pero nunca había soportado ver como los magos hacían de si mismos un hazmerreir a causa de su ignorancia sobre las vestimentas adecuadas muggles.

Sí, la cazadora de cuero negro y los vaqueros combinaban, al igual que la camisa de manga larga de color negro. Se vistió rápidamente mientras miraba el reloj de muñeca. Faltaba solamente una hora para que tuvieran que estar allí y nunca le había gustado mostrarse impuntual.

Al fin y al cabo, en un Malfoy la imagen era un todo de una extrema importancia.

Salio de la habitación y se encamino hacía el ala opuesta de la mansión, sus pasos rápidos y decididos.

-Hermione -dijo después de llamar con los nudillos a la puerta del dormitorio de ella.

-¡Voy! -exclamo la joven mientras se dirigía a la puerta, terminando de ponerse los pendientes.

Draco deslizo su mirada por el cuerpo de la joven, apretando los labios mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba ante aquello que le estaba negado. La falda vaquera no era demasiado corta, llegaba un poco por encima de la rodilla, con una corta abertura en el lado izquierdo por el que se entreveía la funda de la varita. Una camisa blanca con un par de botones desabrochados, dejando a la vista su cuello y el pequeño colgante con una piedra roja. No era un atuendo que buscase que los hombres reaccionaran ante ella, pues en primer lugar se mostraba elegante y no excesivamente provocativa, pero para él era como si hubiera llevado un provocativo modelo de _Victoria Secret_.

Alzo su mirada hasta los ojos marrones de ella, dándose cuenta de que había sido demasiado obvio en su escrutinio. Si bien durante un segundo se preocupo a causa de esto, rápidamente arqueo una ceja y sonrió. Al fin y al cabo, era su esposa.

-Cojo el abrigo y nos vamos -se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hasta la cama, tomando el abrigo largo y poniéndoselo.

Draco se acerco a ella, deteniéndose a su espalda. Paso las manos entre su pelo y la nuca, sacándolo de dentro del abrigo mientras aprovechaba la ocasión para acercarse un poco más e inhalar su fragancia.

Hermione sintió que un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, no es que lo que acababa de hacer Draco fuera más de lo que habían compartido en otras ocasiones pero notaba como su cuerpo empezaba a protestar por su negativa a entregarse a él. Se negó a alejarse de él para no mostrar realmente lo que estaba sintiendo, pues una parte de si misma aún sentía fuertes dudas referidas a Draco. Se concentro en el hechizo que debía utilizar para que su varita no fuera visible, murmurandolo, para alejar su mente del cuerpo del joven.

-Vamos -Draco no permitió que en su voz se transluciera lo que su cuerpo sentía. Apoyando la mano en su espalda, se dirigieron hacía las escaleras y salieron de la mansión ya que en todo el perímetro había fuertes hechizos que impedían el teletransporte. Una vez atravesaron las puertas, se desvanecieron de allí juntos.

0oo0oo0

Ron toco suavemente a la puerta de la casa de Luna, impaciente por verla. Hacía casi una semana que no estaban juntos a causa del trabajo de ella y los estudios de él. Paso el peso de un pie al otro, impaciente, volviendo a tocar con más fuerza.

Luna se movio rapidamente hacía la puerta de la casa, saliendo de la cocina. Ese día había quedado con Ron para comer juntos y olvidar por completo la loca celebración que se estaba llevando a cabo en todos los hogares. Una vez abrió la puerta, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa dulce y, mientras le abrazaba fuertemente pudiendo sentir los latidos de su corazón, murmuro su nombre.

-Te he extrañado, ¿sabes?

-Y yo a ti -respondio mientras depositaba tiernos besos en su rostro, evitando la boca hasta que él tomo el control-. Pasa -murmuro contra sus labios, después le tomo de la mano y le condujo dentro hasta la cocina, una de las estancias más cálidas de su casa.

-¿Como estas?

-Bien, acabo de terminar de mirar el Monográfico y ya lo he enviado a imprenta.

Ron frunció el ceño porque, aunque la apoyaba en todo lo que hacía, temía la reacción que podría tomar el Ministerio.

-¿Es el mismo que me enseñaste? -cuando ella asintió, negó con la cabeza-. Luna, ¿has pensado en el riesgo que corres? Sabes como se las gastan y lo que habéis escrito va a provocar una reacción demasiado fuerte en ellos.

-Lo sé, créeme que lo sé a la perfección. Pero te repito que necesitaba hacerlo, no ha sido un simple capricho. Ron, nuestro mundo está estancado. Y, en gran parte, es a causa de la negación a ver lo que hay ante nuestros ojos. Seguimos actuando como hace más de un siglo y hasta que las cosas no cambien, un cambio real, otro ser como Voldemort puede volver a alzarse -a pesar de que su voz titubeo ante el nombre, lo pronuncio ya que se negaba a que este pudiera controlar cualquier aspecto de su vida.

No pudo evitar que un suspiro cansado escapara de sus labios ante esto, sabía cuanta verdad escondían las palabras de ella pero odiaba el hecho de que se hubiera puesto en peligro por ello.

-Parece que por una vez tendré que alegrarme del hecho de que la gente nos haya convertido en una especie de iconos, porque será lo único que realmente podrá protegerte del Ministerio.

Luna se acerco a él y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, apretándole fuertemente contra ella. Sabía los pensamientos y temores que se movían dentro de la mente de Ron y trato de tranquilizarle.

-Cariño, mientras os tenga a vosotros a mi lado creo que soy capaz de enfrentarme a lo que sea. No tengas miedo, soy mucho más dura de lo que parezco.

La apretó más contra él, deslizando los brazos por su cintura, notando su cálida respiración en su cuello... solo esperaba tener la fuerza necesaria para mantenerla a salvo a pesar de la locura que había cometido.

0oo0oo0

Jane abrió la puerta del horno, mirando el pavo que estaba cocinando. Después de alzarse, dirigió su mirada hacía el reloj que estaba en la pared derecha de la cocina, faltaban menos de veinte minutos para que su hija y su yerno llegaran.

Apretó los dientes a pesar de saber lo nefasto que era esto para el esmalte de ellos al pensar en el motivo que había hecho que quisieran ir a su casa justamente ese día, ya que no era únicamente por las fiestas navideñas. Estaba segura de que Hermione creía que desconocía la importancia de ese día, al igual que pensaba que no estaba al tanto de porque el año anterior se había ocultado dentro de su casa faltando por primera vez desde que acabara la guerra a las clases durante varios días.

Era el aniversario de aquello que tanto había cambiado a su familia. Aún podía recordar con una claridad absoluta como su esposo y ella tenían que moverse de puntillas alrededor de su hija cuando esta había vuelto por fin a casa con ellos. O los gritos desesperados que les habían despertado en más de una ocasión.

Una sonrisa triste curvo sus labios al pensar en la más probable causa de porque su hija prefería mantener ese tema fuera de la casa. Creía que Hermione no quería contaminar el hogar en el que había crecido con los horrores que se había visto obligada a vivir... pero no se había dado cuenta de que esto era algo imposible.

Como podría afirmar cualquier persona que hubiera vivido en primera persona una guerra, está no salía de tu vida solo porque tu te apartaras de ella o acabara. Parecía tener la maligna cualidad de enganchar sus garras en tu alma y negarse a soltarte.

Negó con la cabeza cuando sus pensamientos se volvieron demasiado amargos. Conocía demasiado bien a su hija como para creer que no sería capaz de reponerse. Ciertamente había cambiado y no podría volver a ser la misma, pero también sería capaz de levantarse.

Volvió a comprobar el pavo, notando que ya había obtenido el tono dorado que indicaba que estaba en su punto. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios cuando inspiro profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con la mezcla de olores que creaba el pavo, el pan recién horneado y la tarta que se encontraba en la repisa de la ventana enfriándose.

Era el mismo olor con el que ella había crecido y también con el que su hija se había despertado los días importantes de fiestas familiares. Tenía la esperanza de que esto la ayudara a relajarse adecuadamente al menos por unas horas.

Estaba quitándose el delantal con una gran flor de un intenso color rojo en el centro del mismo cuando sonó la puerta, lo dejo sobre el respaldo de una silla y sus pasos resonaron por la silenciosa casa mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Hola -dijo Hermione en cuanto abrió, dando un fuerte abrazo a Jane. Mientras la abrazaba contra si, murmuro contra su oído:

-Hola, mi niña. ¿Como estás?

-Bien -el tono era alegre, aunque una mirada más atenta podía notar las suaves sombras que se percibían en sus ojos.

-Hola, Draco. Anda, pasad, no os quedéis en la puerta.

-Buenas -dijo él con un ligero asentimiento de la cabeza, su tono contenido sin revelar ninguna emoción.

Jane entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, notándolo. Sabía que la relación entre ellos no había comenzado del mejor modo posible pero, si era capaz de hacer feliz a su hija, le aceptaría y olvidaría las historias que ella le había contado sobre ambos cuando eran estudiantes.

-¿Y papa? -le pregunto comprobando su reloj, eran casi la una y media por lo que la extrañaba que no hubiera acompañado a su madre hasta la puerta. Esto parecía un ritual para sus padres, siempre que llegaba ya fuera de la escuela, Hogwarts o la Universidad ambos salían a recibirla; si bien siempre le había llamado la atención nunca le había dado demasiada importancia hasta que supo que sus padres habían leído uno de los periódicos que había dejado en su habitación.

En este se narraba el resurgimiento del Señor Tenebroso y, aun después de tantos años, podía recordar el miedo en los ojos de ellos y la fuerte pelea que habían tenido a causa de su decisión de luchar.

-Arriba, enseguida baja -unos pasos en las escaleras acompañaron a las palabras de Jane. Se giro y una sonrisa llena de amor ilumino su rostro.

Hermione sonrió, sus padres siempre habían tenido una relación maravillosa. Esto no significaba que no hubieran tenido peleas sino que juntos habían sido capaces de luchar por lo que sentían. Sus ojos se dirigieron a los grises de su marido, sin poder evitar el deseo de que entre ellos acabara ocurriendo lo mismo.

En estos cuatro meses que llevaban casados, Draco se había hecho a la fuerza un lugar en su corazón, penetrando tras las barreras que había alzado de modo inconsciente hacía ya mucho como un magnifico ladrón y cuando se dio cuenta de esto, era demasiado tarde para echarle. No creía que realmente fuera "amor", en toda la extensión de la palabra pero sí que era un sentimiento que no dejaba de crecer y fortalecerse.

Reconoció para si misma que este sentimiento la asustaba. Era curioso, había luchado contra Mortifagos, había tenido a la Muerte tras sus talones prácticamente desde que conoció a Harry y, sin embargo, esto hacía que el terror naciera en su misma alma.

Deslizo sus ojos por el rostro de Draco, observando como hablaba con sus padres mientras su madre servia la comida. Sus miradas se trabaron durante un segundo y sus labios se curvaron en una dulce sonrisa mientras empezaba a comprender las bases de este temor.

Y es que había dos partes en ella que se encontraban batallando, mostrando ideas totalmente contradictorias... algo que no le había pasado nunca. Podía ser que tardara un poco en tomar una decisión, pues le gustaba sopesar los pros y los contras de todos los movimientos que realizaba. Esto había sido lo que la había mantenido con vida durante la guerra, aparte de salvaguardar una parte imprescindible de si misma. Si bien tardo un par de años en darse cuenta, en la actualidad sabía que parte había salvado y como, al igual que el porque.

Un "porque" que tenía nombre propio: Alex. Una razón cimentada en el sufrimiento padecido al igual que en la negación de exponerse voluntariamente a volver a pasar por ello. Comprendía por fin lo que había hecho cuando el shock por la muerte de él había comenzado a disminuir, después de que las lagrimas se hubieran secado cuando su cuerpo hacía ya mucho que yacía bajo la fría tierra.

Cuando le dijeron lo que había ocurrido, su mente quedo en blanco, no podía aceptar que había perdido al hombre que amaba, lo que provoco que se apartara de todos. Seguía asistiendo a todas las reuniones de la Orden, adiestrando a los novatos, luchando codo con codo tanto con amigos como con desconocidos pero sin importar a los peligros que se enfrentaran juntos, ninguno logro traspasar esa barrera invisible que había alzado.

Creía que el motivo principal por el que esta había permanecido inadvertida para ella se debía al hecho de que había seguido con su vida como si nada, moviéndose, hablando, interactuando con los demás... todos ellos nunca llegaron a pasar de conocidos. Y esta barrera se había fortalecido después de la muerte de Ginny, había sentido como otro trozo de su alma se destruía.

Y como ser humano que era, como el animal que todos somos en el fondo más profundo de nuestra mente, aquel que nos solemos a negar a reconocer, había buscado los métodos más seguros de protegerse de modo inconsciente.

Resultaba curioso que hubiera sido precisamente Draco, a quien siempre había considerado frió e indiferente, aquel al que nunca había sido capaz de soportar del todo ni tan siquiera cuando los cambios aún no se habían producido en su interior, hubiera sido la primera persona capaz de colarse tras las frías paredes que la envolvían.

Draco, la antítesis del hombre al que había amado. Un hombre cínico, duro y en parte cruel que escondía tanto del resto del mundo. Siempre le había llamado la atención la fuerte lealtad que había entre él y Pansy, lo había encontrado completamente diferente a todo lo que creía conocer de Malfoy, ahora después de cuatro meses a su lado habiendo llegado a un frió acuerdo comenzaba a comprender esto y a desear más.

Empezaba a querer un matrimonio de verdad, en el que existiese el amor, y no un acuerdo como al que había llegado durante su luna de miel. Había parecido tan lógico, tan razonable... que no había comprendido que por primera vez su mente le había jugado realmente una mala pasada. No, no era realmente culpa de su mente. Había sido ella al apoyarse en esta para tomar de modo lógico una decisión que había que realizar con el corazón.

Lo que la había llevado al punto donde se encontraba en ese momento: saber que empezaba a enamorarse y comprender que no podía esperar más de él que lo que le había ofrecido.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien, niña? -la preocupación que impregnaba las palabras de su padre atrajo su atención.

-Sí, claro, ¿por?

-Te estábamos hablando y no respondías.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando -hizo una pausa, sin desear realmente tener que explicar los pensamientos que habían poblado su mente-. ¿Que decías?

-Te preguntaba por tus estudios.

-Son más interesantes de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Sabía que el mundo de la medimagia era apasionante pero no esperaba que fuera tan atrayente, tiendo a perder la noción del tiempo siempre que abro uno de esos libros y comienzo a investigar... -siguió hablando, explicando con detalle todo lo relacionado con la profesión que había elegido. En su voz se notaba el orgullo y la satisfacción, al igual que el placer que sentía mientras realizaba una investigación para alguno de los trabajos que debía presentar, el reto de seguir manteniendo una aventajada posición en la Universidad Mágica por sus propios medios y no por la fama que había obtenido.

Se había negado a tomar ventajas, a considerar tan siquiera por un segundo la posibilidad que le habían ofrecido de clases especiales, de reducir aunque fuera una milésima las exigencias que suponían el camino por el que había optado. Esto había demostrado la clase de mujer que era, su valor y su orgullo al no ceder cuando se le ofreció el camino más fácil, al igual que la pasión que sentía tanto por los conocimientos que podía obtener a través de los libros como por el trabajo duro.

El primer reconocimiento de los demás lo había obtenido a causa de sus hazañas como miembro de la Orden del Fénix, el segundo y más importante había sido gracias tanto a su mente como a su perseverancia. Muchos habían creído que por el simple hecho de ser Hermione Jane Granger se creía intocable o perfecta, les había podido escuchar desde su comienzo en Hogwarts pero al final había sido capaz de demostrar a más de uno que no se veía así.

Jane tuvo que luchar duramente contra las lagrimas que deseaban inundar sus ojos cuando escucho la voz de su hija. Era la primera vez después de dos años en que la veía con esa fuerza interior que se deslizaba en sus palabras, movimientos e incluso en los más leves gestos de su rostro. Giro su cabeza para mirar a su derecha, donde se encontraba sentado Draco. Este acababa de tomar un trozo de carne cuando su hija había comenzado a hablar, sus ojos grises se deslizaban por el rostro de ella mientras una sonrisa en parte arrogante que escondía un dejo de ternura iluminaba su atractivo rostro.

Se pregunto a si misma si él había sido consciente de los cambios que se habían dado en su hija, tanto los más dañinos como los positivos que comenzaban a mostrarse realmente ahora. Por primera vez desde que escuchara hablar sobre ese contrato matrimonial, quito el apelativo de "maldito" a este acontecimiento. No podía decir que hubiera sido una bendición pero si era capaz de observar como todo esto había hecho que su hija comenzara a levantarse de nuevo.

Para aquellos que la conocieran menos, hubiera parecido que la guerra no le había pasado realmente factura. Pero para ella que la había llevado en su vientre, que la había sentido mover, que había estado a su lado cuando dio su primer paso y la primera palabra escapo de sus labios era más que obvio. Sabía que buena parte de esta mejoría se debía a la misma Hermione, que lo más probable es que la parte más pequeñita fuera a causa de Draco pero no por ello dejo de sentir una gran gratitud hacía él.

Ya fuera por orgullo, amor, obstinación o rabia ante el hecho de no poder modificar el rumbo que tomaba su vida su hija comenzaba a volver a ser la que había sido dejando tras de si aquella pálida y amarga sombra en la que la vida la había convertido.

El orgullo en la sonrisa no era el típico que había mostrado durante casi toda su vida, en esta ocasión se debía a lo que sentía por ella. Sentía deseos de exclamar "Esta es mi mujer", lo único que mantuvo las palabras en su interior fue el conocimiento de que ella hubiera detestado saber que él la consideraba algo suyo.

No como una posesión material sino como aquello que necesitaba para sentirse completo. No creía que este sentimiento fuera amor ya que nunca había estado enamorado ni tenía conque compararlo. Solo sabía que aquello que se había iniciado en su interior durante las reuniones de la Orden, cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaban y el deseo había crepitado en lo más profundo de su alma casi tomando el control de su mente, cuando esos amargos sentimientos le habían llenado mientras la observaba con Alex.

Estos eran unos sentimientos que habían comenzado a transformarse desde el día en que supo quien era su misteriosa prometida. Y por primera vez en su vida, dio gracias a Merlín por esto. Por haber puesto aquello en su camino, no por haberle quitado opciones sino porque le había dado la oportunidad de obtener lo que inconscientemente deseaba.

Cuando los sueños de la juventud aún se mantenían bastante intactos en su mente había pensado en una mujer dulce que tuviera el don de comprenderle, de apoyarle sin importar lo que las apariencias indicaran, que le mostrara aquello que siempre había faltado en la mansión de los Malfoy. Ni en sus más salvajes fantasías hubiera creído que esta pudiera ser Granger, su enemiga durante su época estudiantil.

Aquella que tuvo el valor de darle un puñetazo, el primero que recibió en su vida. Algo tan pero tan muggle que jamás lo hubiera esperado y que logro desestabilizar lo bastante su mente como para no medir las consecuencias de sus palabras, logrando que entre ambos el odio se acrecentase hasta la muerte de su madre y su unión a la Orden, cuando ambos se habían visto forzados a dejar todo aquello atrás por un objetivo en común.

O no tan en común, pues lo que él había buscado con ahincó era el modo de vengarse. No le habían importado los medios, solo el resultado final. En cambio ella había luchado por un futuro mejor, dejando salir aquello que había motivado al Sombrero Seleccionador a colocarla en Gryffindor aunque todos fueran conscientes de que también hubiera sido una magnifica Ravenclaw o incluso, de no haber sido por la imposibilidad de esto, en Slytherin.

Y es que si bien su inteligencia la posicionaba como una gran Ravenclaw, su astucia la ponía al nivel del más notable Slytherin. Pero su alma, su deseo invencible de un futuro mejor, de tener mayores opciones, incluso aquella diminuta parte de ella que deseaba cambiar las normas para lograr un cambio significativo en el mundo eran propias de un Gryffindor.

0oo0oo0

Ya era noche cerrada cuando salieron de la casa. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione mientras se ajustaba mejor el abrigo, aunque este no podía parar el aire helado que soplaba congelando sus piernas.

-En mal momento me decidí por falda... -murmuro quedamente.

-¿Tienes frió?

-No, que va. Tirito porque me apetece -se giro cuando una fuerte risa siguió a sus palabras, mirándole ceñuda-. ¿Te ríes? Eso es porque nunca te has tenido que poner una.

Draco se acerco decidido a ella, pasando el brazo por su cintura la atrajo hacía si mismo mientras decía:

-Cierto, pero es porque mis piernas no son tan hermosas como las tuyas.

Hermione rió al oír esto, nunca hubiera creído que él fuera capaz de bromear de esta manera y mucho menos con ella.

-Vayamos rápido para casa y así entras en calor -le dijo Draco al oído, su tono cálido y su aliento haciendo que un estremecimiento de placer recorriera el cuerpo de la joven.

Desde que habían vuelto de la Luna de Miel, él prácticamente no la había tocado a pesar de que ella podía notar a la perfección la pasión que se vislumbraba en sus ojos y el deseo que había notado en la voz de Draco parecía vaticinar el que en esta ocasión si estaba más que dispuesto a volver a poner a prueba su autodominio.

Abrazados se dirigieron hasta un callejón oscuro que quedaba a poca distancia de la casa de los padres de Hermione, si bien hubiera sido mucho más cómodo para ambos utilizar la Red Flu para trasladarse desde la chimenea que había en el comedor de la casa a la de la mansión esto resultaba imposible a causa del Ministerio.

La joven había tenido que hacer muchos movimientos para que el día de su boda sus padres pudieran estar ahí, al igual que para poder utilizar ese día y el de regreso del viaje la Red ya que los miembros superiores del Estado habían fortalecido al máximo las medidas de seguridad para evitar que los muggles accidentalmente vieran algo que no debían, como si no hubieran visto ya más que suficientes durante la guerra.

Pero a pesar de que había intentado mantener la linea establecida, estos no habían dudado a la hora de decirle con un tono un tanto altanero que no podía esperar tener unos privilegios que no se le daban a los demás. No habían incluido el "por que seas Hermione Granger" o un "porque seas una de las que lograron la victoria", pero en el tono que habían empleado quedaba perfectamente claro que esas palabras estaban incluidas.

Se acerco más a Draco, sintiendo el calor que manaba de él y sonrió al recordar que en varias ocasiones había pensado que las mujeres que habían estado a su lado debían quedar heladas. Tanto a causa de su personalidad como por el hecho de que cualquier serpiente tenía la sangre a una temperatura que la hacía ser denominada "fría", y ella siempre había creído que su esposo era un perfecto Slytherin. Sin embargo había descubierto que estos planteamientos quedaban muy lejos de la realidad ya que en sus besos y caricias se notaba la clase de hombre que era.

Y a día de hoy, podría afirmar poniendo la mano en el fuego que precisamente "frió" no era.

-Llegamos -dijo Draco, rompiendo el silencio en el que habían estado desde que sus ultimas palabras les sumieran a ambos en los recuerdos de lo que había pasado y podía llegar a pasar entre ellos. Realmente no había sido su intención el dar un segundo sentido a sus palabras, pero parecía que sus sentimientos habían tomado el control de su boca logrando que hiciera algo que no había hecho nunca.

Siempre había sido extremadamente sincero con las mujeres con las que había estado, habían sabido lo que quería ya que nunca las había engatusado con palabras dulces. Maldición, ni tan siquiera entre las sabanas sus palabras eran delicadas ya que prefería otras más fuertes, más acordes con el simple intercambio que se estaba produciendo en ese momento. Negó con la cabeza al pensar en el hecho de que había algo en Hermione que le hacía desear utilizar frases elaboradas para seducirla, alabar la belleza que para muchos permanecía inadvertida y decir que esto le gustaba, que se sentía como el que descubre un extraño diamante entre simples circonitas.

Acaban de adentrarse en la parte más profunda del callejón, lejos de la única farola que daba un poco de luz, cuando un ruido a sus espaldas les hizo girarse. A pesar de que la mayor parte de los Mortifagos estaban presos, aún quedaban dos o tres que habían logrado eludir a las partidas de Aurores que se habían lanzado a por ellos. Ni Draco ni Hermione habían creído realmente que se atrevieran a ir a por ellos ya que se expondrían a demasiados peligros por una recompensa demasiado pequeña. Y si algo había caracterizado a los seguidores de Voldemort era el hecho de que siempre se habían movido buscando grandes ganancias.

-Alto -la voz masculina pronuncio la palabra como un gruñido al tiempo que se oía como un arma se amartillaba-. Giraos, despacio.

Draco quito el brazo de los hombros de Hermione mientras empezaba a girarse. Inspirando profundamente, ella también se dio la vuelta para encarar a ese hombre.

Debido a que permanecía en las sombras que proporcionaba el callejón, esas que había agradecido hacía unos instantes pues les permitirían llegar más rápidamente a su hogar, no pudo ver adecuadamente a ese desconocido. Solo fue capaz de notar como el arma que había en su mano, preparada para disparar, relucía gracias al hecho de que estaba justamente bajo la luz que caía de una de las ventanas.

-La cartera y el bolso, tiradlo aquí y no os pasara nada.

Hermione contuvo una maldición al comprender el fallo que había cometido al no colgarse el bolso del mismo lado donde había escondido la varita. Solo podía rezar para que sus movimientos fueran lo bastante rápidos como para alcanzarla antes de que él disparara ya que ninguna magia podría protegerla de una bala.

Los ojos del ladrón se movían con nerviosismo de uno a otro, hasta que vio como ella no seguía adecuadamente sus instrucciones y su instinto se disparo. No sabía si la joven iba armada, solo que cuando algo en su interior gritaba "cuidado" era mejor hacerle caso. Al fin y al cabo, era lo que le había mantenido con vida.

-Joder, no se haga la valiente y deme el jodido bolso -pudo ver como los ojos de ella se cerraban durante una milésima de segundo ante sus palabras, pareciendo comprender la locura que hubiera sido sacar un arma cuando te apuntan con brazo firme con otra.

Draco había notado como Hermione intentaba obtener su varita, la cual llevaba en su funda sujeta al muslo. Quedaba visible y accesible gracias a la raja que había en esa falda pero gracias al hechizo de invisibilidad hubiera pertenecido indetectada incluso para el mago más poderoso. La única esperanza real que les quedaba a ambos era que él pudiera sacar la suya. Subió la mano derecha, introduciendola dentro de su chaqueta.

-¿Que coño está haciendo? ¡Saque de una maldita vez la cartera!

-La llevo dentro de la cazadora -explico, con un tono perfectamente tranquilo. Notaba el nerviosismo en la voz del ladrón aunque podía apreciar gracias a la poca luz que había en el callejón que la mano que sostenía la pistola no temblaba ni tan siquiera un poco.

Flexiono ligeramente los dedos al notar la textura de la madera, movió un poco más el brazo para asegurarse de que la podía coger adecuadamente pues lo ultimo que necesitaban era que en el momento más importante esta se le resbalara de los dedos. Una vez la tuvo en su poder, saco lentamente la mano. Quería asegurarse de que no podía más nervioso al atracante, en ese momento no por temor por si mismo sino por ella.

-_Accio_ pistola -murmuro.

Cuando el desconocido noto como el arma le era arrancada de las manos por una fuerza invisible, no dudo ni un segundo en echar a correr mientras un único pensamiento cruzaba por su mente: tendría que haber hecho más caso a su instinto que a su desesperación cuando este le dijo que a pesar de la apariencia inocente de esta pareja, era mejor no meterse con ellos.

0oo0oo0

N.A.: ¡Ya queda menos para acabar de reescribir todos los capítulos!

¿Que os parece la escena con el atracador? Es que son estas escenas de "acción" las que siempre me dejan con dudas sobre como habrá quedado, porque la verdad es que tampoco se me dan demasiado bien...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, simplemente disfruto torturando a los personajes.

Libros: Hasta el quinto, quizás datos de poca importancia tanto del sexto como del septimo. Pero lo dicho, nada importante: ni horrocruxes ni na' de naica na'.

Capítulo 10

Un suspiro tembloroso escapo de los labios de Hermione mientras la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo. Era curioso que después de haberse enfrentando a los seguidores de Voldemort un simple _muggle_ fuera capaz de ponerla en este estado. Siempre había sabido cuando salia al campo de batalla que podía morir, hasta el punto de llegar a sentir contra su cuello la guadaña de la Muerte cada día. Pero en esos momentos había contado con dos de sus mejores armas: una mente privilegiada y su varita.

¿Contra el atracador? No había tenido nada, su mente se había quedado en blanco al darse cuenta de que no podía alcanzar su varita haciendo que durante esos pocos minutos dejase atrás todo lo que había aprendido desde que entro en el mundo mágico; había sentido que los recuerdos acumulados desde su onceavo cumpleaños pertenecían a otra persona, quedando en ella los conocimientos que había adquirido cuando creía que el único mundo que existia era el _muggle_.

Un saber que en esa ocasión se resumía en una corta frase: nunca luches durante un atraco; al fin y al cabo los cementerios estaban llenos de aquellos valientes que habían olvidado esta norma.

Draco volvió a guardar la varita, contemplo el arma _muggle_ durante unos instantes notando su frialdad sin saber que hacer con ella. Si bien durante la duración de la guerra había permanecido en la sede de la Orden habían habido momentos en los que había necesitado alejarse, pensar durante unas horas sin tener que soportar todo el estruendo que creaban los demás habitantes de Grimmuald Place.

Había estado acostumbrado a las mazmorras de Hogwarts, donde los Slytherin dominaban lo

que les rodeaba con sus propias normas, aquellas que se les habían empezado a inculcar en sus casas. Ningún sangre pura debería mostrarse escandaloso, no debería gritar, ni permitir que sus rostros mostraran fácilmente sus sentimientos; y ellos se habían asegurado de que los mestizos aprendieran también la importancia de esto. Por este motivo en sus dominios nunca se habían escuchado risas escandalosas, ni conversaciones a gritos, ni a alguien tropezándose con otra persona a causa de que había ido corriendo.

Era una de las cosas que más le había llamado la atención de Grimmauld Place, no había sido capaz de comprender como podían escuchar sus propios pensamientos entre todos los sonidos que se producían allí... sin contar con los gritos llenos de rabia de la antigua señora de la casa. Esto le había llevado a ir ocasionalmente al piso que su madre había comprado en el Londres _muggle_. La casa había estado equipada como cualquier hogar normal, sin el más mínimo indicio de que quienes vivían allí eran brujos.

Una de las cosas _muggles_ que más le había sorprendido era una televisión, aún podía recordar su sorpresa cuando involuntariamente la había encendido. Gracias a ella había descubierto algunos tipos de armas utilizadas por los _muggles_, por ello había sido capaz de reconocer rápidamente lo que ese hombre tenía en la mano. Había sentido curiosidad desde ese momento por las armas de fuego, ya que en un principio no había sido capaz de creer que algo hecho solamente de metal pudiera quitar con esa facilidad una vida.

-¡No se muevan! -segundos después de la seca orden, un hombre que rondaría la cuarentena se puso frente a ellos. La larga túnica que llevaba y el hecho de que mirase a su alrededor como esperando caer en una emboscada le identificaban claramente.

OooOooO

Hacía unos minutos que habían llegado a la casa, después de tener que pasar por el Ministerio para explicar con todo lujo de detalles lo que había sucedido. Nada más llegar les habían separado para que prestaran declaración, sin duda tratando de hacer que cayeran en algún error en sus versiones.

Parecía que el simple hecho de ser un Malfoy hacía que indudablemente sus intenciones hubieran sido las peores, en vez de estar tratando simplemente de protegerse a si mismo y a Hermione. La furia había corrido con fuerza por sus venas, siendole difícil el mantener de nuevo la expresión en blanco.

Se había sentido del mismo modo hacía un año, cuando trataron de arrebatarle todo lo que poseía con la excusa de que no era posible que un Slytheryn hubiera colaborado activamente con la Orden... se habían negado a creer que le debían la vida y todo lo que tenían a uno de ellos. De haberlo aceptado su mundo se hubiera puesto cabeza abajo, ya que hubiera significado que los viejos valores habían quedado obsoletos en la ultima guerra.

No hacía ni diez años de que el mismísimo Ministro hubiera dado una palmadita en la espalda al Malfoy en cuestión y le hubiera pedido que fuera más cuidadoso. No habrían habido interrogatorios ni amenazas, solo el reconocimiento del prestigio y el poder que destilaba ese apellido, a lo que se podía sumar la fortuna que en cada generación había aumentado.

Y en esta ocasión, de no haber sido porque la declaración de Hermione Granger coincidía punto por punto con la suya hubieran logrado su objetivo. No solo porque les interesase sus posesiones, sino porque poder afirmar que habían destruido a los Malfoy significaría a los ojos de la población mágica que estaban haciendo adecuadamente su trabajo.

Draco soltó una fuerte maldición mientras abría los grifos gemelos de la bañera que había en la habitación contigua a su dormitorio. La furia seguía latiendo con fuerza en su cuerpo. No le habían pasado desapercibidas las miradas que su esposa había recibido mientras se dirigía hacia él.

Miradas que iban desde un desprecio velado a la compasión pasando por la confusión. Ninguno de ellos podía comprender que una de las heroínas de la guerra se hubiera casado con él. Sin duda, hubieran disfrutado sabiendo sobre el contrato y no hubieran dudado en creer que solo de esa manera una mujer como ella se rebajaría a estar a su lado. En otra época, la opinión hubiera sido a la inversa, ya que todos se hubieran preguntado si Hermione era una cazafortunas o algún tipo de oportunista que había visto la oportunidad de hacer el mejor negocio de su vida.

Apreto la mandíbula cuando por su mente paso el recuerdo de Jeremia, un Auror que había estado medio enamorado de su esposa. Sabía que de no haber sido por los rumores que habían vinculado romanticamente a su mujer con Potter no hubiera dudado en hacer algún movimiento para conseguirla. Esas habladurías habían permitido que ella pasara un año sin tener detrás a una panda de admiradores, estos no la hubieran seguido solo porque ella les atrajera sino por la fama que había obtenido como miembro de la Orden.

Incluso habían habido momentos en que él mismo había creído que había algo de verdad en esas palabras, Potter y Granger eran demasiado cercanos como para que su relación no generara sospechas. Estos rumores se habían mantenido en un tono bajo mientras vivía la chica Weasley ya que pocos hubieran sido capaces de creer mentira el amor que había entre ellos. Era algo demasiado obvia, que se vertía en cada palabra y gesto que tenían el uno con el otro. Pero los comentarios habían subido de intensidad desde la muerte de Ginny, incluso habían habido personas que habían afirmado que Hermione no dudaría en aprovechar la oportunidad para conquistarle. Y todas las horas que ella había pasado en Grimmuld Place en esa época no habían ayudado a mitigar esas historias.

Negó con la cabeza, creía que Hermione nunca había estado realmente enamorada de Potter, de haberlo estado estaba seguro de que algo se hubiera notado en su expresión en alguna de las ocasiones en que ella les había visto besarse. Aunque quizás fuera una actriz mucho mejor de lo que hubiera esperado, al fin y al cabo en distintas ocasiones había sido capaz de actuar de un modo que iba en contra de todo lo que creía saber sobre ella.

0oo0oo0

Hermione se sentó en la cama de su dormitorio, aún sentía las piernas algo temblorosas cada vez que recordaba lo que había sucedido en el callejón. Ese _muggle_ había logrado que pensara en como se sentiría si hubiera perdido a Draco. No estaba enamorada, no podía estarlo pero era capaz de reconocer que él era cada vez más importante para ella. Se había dado cuenta de que si le hubiera perdido hubiera sentido el mismo dolor que cuando supo lo que le había sucedido a Alex.

Necesitaba verle, saber que estaba bien, sentirle contra ella. Miro a su alrededor sin ver realmente los objetos que la rodeaban mientras tomaba una decisión. Está sería una de las pocas veces en que había tomado una elección sin tener en cuenta todos los riesgos, basándose solamente en sus sentimientos. Sabía que Draco no la rechazaría, ¿pero como podía lograr lo que se había propuesto?

No creía que fuera demasiado difícil seducir a Malfoy, pero su experiencia en ese terreno no era demasiado grande. Desde luego, no era virgen pero tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo con la guerra como para pensar en hombres o en sexo. Solo había estado con uno, y le había perdido demasiado pronto. Además de que con Alex no había sido seducción sino algo que había surgido sin que ninguno de los dos lo esperara.

Y estaba completamente convencida de que él tenía demasiada experiencia. ¿Y si hacía o decía algo que la hiciera ver como una idiota? Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al pensar en esa posibilidad, sabía que era un riesgo. ¿Estaba dispuesta a asumirlo, a arriesgar su orgullo? La respuesta llego antes de que hubiera podido meditarlo adecuadamente, sorprendiéndola.

_Sí._

Se levanto de la cama cuadrando los hombros e ignorando el ligero temblor de sus rodillas. Cerro los ojos tratando de fortalecer su decisión y controlar sus nervios. No podía dejar que estos la dominaran en ese momento ya que sentía que había demasiado en juego. Cuando llego ante la puerta del dormitorio de Draco, no pudo evitar pensar que aún estaba a tiempo para dar marcha atrás. Él no tendría modo de saber que había actuado como una cobarde pero ella siempre lo sabría.

Inspiro profundamente cuando tomo el pomo de la puerta mientras se recordaba a si misma que había sido capaz de mantenerse en pie ante Mortifagos muy poderosos sin temblar. Una seducción no podía ser mucho más difícil que eso y, desde luego, ni la mitad de peligroso... salvo para su orgullo.

Miro a su alrededor al entrar, esperando verle. Al escuchar el sonido del agua se encamino hacía el cuarto de baño. No pudo controlar el ligero temblor de su mano al girar el picaporte ni el que sus entrañas se contrajeron con una mezcla a partes iguales de vergüenza e incertidumbre.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvo sus labios al verle reclinado dentro de la bañera, con el cabello rubio mojado peinado hacía atrás, los ojos cerrados y una expresión tranquila. Sabía que él había salido furioso del Ministerio, el hecho de que su mujer hubiera tenido que testificar para ayudarle había sido un fuerte golpe para su orgullo.

Desabrocho el primer botón de su camisa cuando Draco abrió los ojos.

-¿Hermione? -el nombre fue más una pregunta que una afirmación, como si ni él mismo pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo, como botón tras botón la piel satinada de ella era desvelada.

Ella le mantuvo la mirada, sabiendo que el control que mantenía sobre sus dudas era demasiado tenue, hasta el punto de que tenía la convicción de que si apartaba la mirada de esos ojos grises saldría corriendo. Observo como la mandíbula se apretaba, como cerraba las manos convirtiéndolas en puños a medida que la blusa acababa de abrirse. Inspiro profundamente al dejarla caer al suelo y llevar las manos a la cremallera de su falda.

Draco estaba completamente paralizado, en parte por la sorpresa ya que nunca había esperado que algo así pasara. Hermione no había pronunciado ni una palabra desde que entro en el cuarto de baño, se había limitado a mirarle y comenzar a desnudarse. Se pregunto porque lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, cuando siempre que él había intentado conseguir algo más que besos y caricias solo había conseguido que saliera corriendo. No físicamente, ya que Granger tenía demasiado orgullo como para hacer algo así sino levantando un muro entre ellos que había creído infranqueable.

Se limito a mirarla sin abandonar la postura en que la que se había quedado mientras veía la falda caer el suelo, su cuerpo exuberante cubierto únicamente por el conjunto de encaje negro que mostraba más que ocultaba atrayendo la mirada a sus suculentos pechos. Contuvo la respiración cuando vio como ella llevaba las manos a la espalda para desabrochar el cierre, repitiéndose a si mismo una y otra vez la orden de no moverse ya que tenía la certeza de que cualquier movimiento demasiado brusco por su parte podría hacer que ella se retrajera.

-¿Estás segura? -se maldijo a si mismo interiormente al hacer la pregunta. ¿Acaso estaba loco? Cuando por fin conseguía lo que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando su conciencia se decidía a levantarse de la tumba.

-Completamente.

Al escuchar esa simple palabra, el poco control que había tenido sobre si mismo se esfumo. Su mujer había dado el primer paso para convertir un simple contrato en algo verdadero. No se arriesgaría a darle más tiempo, a que pudiera pensar con excesiva claridad en lo que estaba haciendo y que se echara atrás, ya que de hacerlo podría acabar perdiéndola.

Y esa era una posibilidad en la que se negaba a pensar.

Hermione entro en la bañera y se acerco hasta él, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño mientras se sentaba a su lado. No estaba demasiado segura de que hacer, por una vez su cerebro parecía haberse desconectado dejándola sola. Miro los profundos ojos de Draco, que en ese momento parecían plata liquida y se acerco a sus labios. Noto como él enredaba los dedos en su cabello a la altura de la nuca y profundizaba el beso.

Se asombro de que un simple beso pudiera conseguir una reacción tan fuerte y rápida en su cuerpo, nada más que sus labios estaban en contacto y sin embargo sentía una conexión con él que parecía tener algo de mágica. Mantuvo los ojos entrecerrados mientras Draco abandonaba sus labios para trazar un rastro descendente de besos hasta llegar a su clavícula y las fuertes manos masculinas pasaron rozando los costados de sus pechos con la suavidad de una pluma hasta llegar a su cintura.

Abrió los ojos del todo al notar como la alzaba con facilidad para hacer que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él. Un escalofrío de placer recorrió su cuerpo mientras notaba la dura erección rozándose contra la cara interna de su muslo. Las manos de Draco aún se mantenía en su cintura, haciendo que sus pechos quedaran a la altura de su rostro. La mirada de él era tan intensa sobre su cuerpo desnudo que que hubiera jurado que podía sentirla realmente sobre si misma.

Enterró los dedos en el sedoso cabello rubio mientras notaba el cálido aliento contra su garganta. Delicados besos cayeron desde su cuello acercándose hasta su pecho mientras las manos subían y bajaban por su espalda, caderas y rozaban su trasero. Un leve gemido escapo de sus labios al notar como la lengua masculina comenzaba a acariciar la areola acercándose y alejándose del pezón sin llegar a tocarlo realmente mientras su otra mano empezaba a acariciar el otro pecho.

Bajo las manos hasta sus hombros, conteniendo las palabras que sabía que Draco buscaba. Él quería tenerla desesperada por su toque, por esa boca y manos que parecían ser capaces de crear una red mágica alrededor de su cuerpo. Descendió lentamente mientras deslizaba la mano desde el hombro hasta el pecho y más abajo hasta llegar a rozar su dureza con la yema de los dedos. Vio como la expresión de Draco cambiaba y se dio cuenta de que se preguntaba hasta donde sería capaz de ir.

Una sonrisa picara ilumino su rostro, decidida a demostrarle que podía dejar atrás su timidez le rodeo con sus dedos sin dudar. Tan duro y a la vez tan suave, acero y seda... movió los dedos desde la base hasta la punta una, dos, tres veces mientras le miraba a los ojos. Quería que él supiera en todo momento que ese instante de placer se lo estaba proporcionando Hermione Jane Granger y no una de las bellezas con las que le había visto. Alguien de belleza normal y no una exuberante, el polo opuesto de lo que a él le atraía.

Un grave gemido retumbo en la garganta de Draco segundos antes de que subiera la mano derecha para rodear con firmeza la nuca de ella, atrayéndola contra él y rozando su labio inferior con la lengua para a continuación empezar a besarla. Las lenguas jugaron una con la otra, retorciéndose, acercándose y alejándose en una imitación del acto más antiguo del mundo. Apretó un poco más la mano que había puesto en su cintura cuando ella siguió jugando con sus dedos, recorriendo toda su longitud. Hacía tanto que no estaba con una mujer que si ella seguía acariciándole, acabaría deshonrándose al no haber sido capaz de aguantar más. Tomo uno de sus pechos, sosteniéndolo simplemente durante un momento antes de comenzar a mover la mano, frotando delicadamente el pezón de un suave tono marrón.

Cuando rozo su pubis, noto como un escalofrío de placer la recorría. Estaba tan húmeda, la sentía tan perfecta entre sus brazos.

-¿Sabes que deseo hacerte? -murmuro contra su oído. Sus palabras fueron eróticas, provocativas, una promesa de placer. Hacía ya tanto que fantaseaba con ella, de tener su cuerpo ceñido contra él, de como se sentiría cuando por fin pudiera tomarla; toda esa ansia se vertio en sus palabras dándoles una mayor intensidad.

-Draco -el modo en que pronuncio su nombre, a medias un quejido de placer y una suplica, hizo que los duros labios masculinos se curvaran al comenzar a juguetear con su clítoris-. Más...

Deslizo con facilidad un dedo en su interior mientras tomaba su pezón en la boca, su lengua dándole pequeños azotes. Siguió moviendo los dedos, entrando y saliendo tan fácilmente de ella. Saco los dedos de su interior al notar como ella aceleraba sus movimientos, negándose a comportarse como un novato. Se había labrado la reputación de ser un gran amante con mujeres que no le importaban nada y no consentiría que ella, especialmente Hermione, le hiciera comportarse así. Necesitaba verla retorcerse de placer entre sus brazos, notar como le ceñía, las contracciones contra su pene cuando un orgasmo recorriera su cuerpo.

Aparto la mano que le rodeaba, haciendo que la apoyara contra su hombro antes de poner las suyas contra los globos gemelos de su trasero. Al masajearlos pensó que ella no sabía hasta que punto le enloquecía ese tentaron culito cuando lo veía enfundado en esos vaqueros muggles, moviéndose como si dijera "ven a por mi". Noto el húmedo calor de sus labios contra su glande, como ella se retorcía levemente al notarle abriendo más las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Trabo su mirada con la de ella al hacerla descender milímetro a milímetro, disfrutando de ese placer aterciopelado.

Apretó las manos contra los hombros de él, maravillándose de la dureza de sus músculos, mientras empezaba a moverse, asombrándose por el modo en que le sentía en su interior. Cálido, grueso y tan duro... Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos mientras su aliento salia en rápidos jadeos. Nada podía ser mejor que esto.

Draco jugo con los pechos femeninos, dejando que ella marcara el ritmo, sus manos aún sobre el trasero de ella moviéndose en caricias cada vez más rápidas mientras la pasión seguía subiendo. Apretó los dientes, retrasando su orgasmo. Tanto tiempo sin una mujer, deseándola únicamente a ella, pero está vez tenía que ser perfecta. Necesitaba demostrarle que él podía ser el hombre con el que había soñado durante sus más salvajes fantasías.

Hermione gimió, sus movimientos haciéndose cada vez más frenéticos mientras el deseo se concretaba, apretándose en su interior. Puso una mano en la nuca masculina, dejando que sus dedos se introdujeran en el cabello de él, mientras le mordisqueaba el labio inferior. La lengua de él salio al encuentro de la de ella cuando subió una mano hasta su nuca, forzándola a acercarse más, a tomarse más en serio el beso. La otra mano se traslado hasta la cintura, empezando a controlar los movimientos de ella.

Draco sintió como los músculos femeninos se tensaban alrededor de su pene, llevándole cada vez más cerca del borde. Trago el grito de Hermione con su boca, sin dejar de besarla, disfrutando de ese orgasmo y retrasando el propio. Cuando los últimos estremecimientos recorrían el cuerpo de la joven, se dejo arrastrar, haciendo que los movimientos de penetración fueran más profundos y salvajes hasta que un fuerte grito de placer dejo su cuerpo.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, simplemente disfruto torturando a los personajes.

Libros: Hasta el quinto, quizás datos de poca importancia tanto del sexto como del séptimo. Pero lo dicho, nada importante: ni horrocruxes ni na' de naica na'.

Capítulo 11

Apoyado sobre un codo, contemplo el rostro de ella. Llevaba los últimos diez minutos observándola, memorizando sus rasgos relajados por el sueño. Siguió con un dedo la forma de una de sus cejas castañas, mirando como su cabello empezaba a recuperar su aspecto natural.  
Siempre le había llamado la atención el que ella no dedicara la suficiente atención a su aspecto, entre otras cosas, porque sabía que si quería podía verse imponente. Hacer que cualquier hombre que hubiera en el radio de diez metros babeara deseando meterse bajo sus faldas.  
Sin embargo, siempre se había mostrado como la típica chica intelectual. Consciente de que cuando se arreglaba la gente la observaba pero sin darle la debida importancia.  
Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, pensativo. Tenía que reconocer que se alegraba que su aspecto volviera lentamente a ser el mismo, dejando atrás los cambios que se habían producido antes de la boda.  
Había algo en el hecho de que fuera el único que supiera no solo de su atractivo sino también lo ardiente que era que le hacia sentir el corazón más ligero. Nunca se había considerado un hombre posesivo, incluso había participado en un par de tríos y no podía negar que había sido una experiencia más que satisfactoria.  
Sin embargo, ¿por qué el hecho de pensar que podía no ser el único para ella hacía que una furia helada se disparase por su cuerpo?  
Sabía que era una mujer fiel, que cumpliría a rajatabla sus votos matrimoniales... al menos físicamente. Pero había una parte de ella que le importaba más que su cuerpo, su corazón. ¿Estaba enamorada de alguien?  
No era tan inocente como para creer que era necesario que le amara para seducirle como había hecho. Lo que había ocurrido en ese callejón podía haber disparado su adrenalina y existía la posibilidad de que hubiera necesitado reafirmar de algún modo el hecho de que aún estaba viva.  
¿Lo que había ocurrido en esas ultimas horas se podía deber solamente a eso?  
Por Merlin, esperaba que no. Que en realidad ella le necesitara tan siquiera la mitad de lo que él la necesitaba.  
Se tumbo y la abrazo, decidido a disfrutar de la experiencia de dormir con ella ya que durante la Luna de Miel descansar a su lado había sido un imposible pues se encontraba demasiado excitado por el simple roce accidental de su piel.

Ahora no se podía afirmar que estuviera en completo reposo pero si bastante satisfecho, con lo que esperaba ser capaz de descansar al menos unas horas antes de despertarla. 

0oo0oo0 

Los gritos llenaron el aire, el olor de la muerte fortaleciéndose a medida que pasaban los minutos. Miro a su alrededor, apretando los dientes y aferrándose a su varita, necesitaba mantener el control sobre sus emociones.

Después, cuando estuviera a salvo en Grimmould Place, podría permitirse el derrumbarse. Pero no ahora ya que significaría no solo su muerte sino también la de sus amigos. Escudriño a la muchedumbre, a los magos que huían de los Mortigafos. Pocos eran capaces de hacerles frente, menos aún estaban dispuestos a ensuciarse las manos. Y una cantidad aún menor sería capaz de resistir un ataque de frente sin retroceder.

Devolviendo golpe por golpe, dolor por dolor, odio por odio.

La amargura hizo presa de su corazón al verles huir. Si todos ellos estuvieran dispuestos a plantar cara al enemigo la posibilidad de salvarse sería mucho mayor, pero no, esos que corrían tenían la esperanza de que los Aurores llegarían a tiempo para salvarles.

_Pobres ilusos._

La fuerza del Ministerio estaba disminuyendo a un ritmo alarmante ya que el enemigo se encontraba también dentro de la organización. Pero, claro, este era un dato que no estaba al alcance del publico en general. ¿Qué sentirían al saber que varios Mortifagos desconocidos estaban actuando como espías?

La Orden del Fénix había tratado de advertirles, de dar la información de modo confidencial de forma que nadie más que los culpables salieran perjudicados. ¿Qué habían conseguido? ¡Nada! El ministro había exigido saber como habían conseguido la información, dar el dato hubiera conllevado el delatar a su propio espía doble de modo que habían tenido que callarse. ¿Tan difícil era creerles? ¿Acaso no sabían que ellos habían estado luchando desde el principio contra Voldemort y los suyos?

Sí, muchos de los miembros no habían estado al principio pero la Orden en si llevaba muchos años existiendo como para que fueran ignorados de ese modo...

Se mordió el labio mientras se regañaba por permitir que sus pensamientos dieran vueltas de ese modo, sobretodo en ese instante cuando tuvo que esquivar un _Crucio_. Estabilizo su postura rápidamente, girándose hacía el encapuchado que cubría su rostro con la mascara.

-Mortifago -murmuro dejando que su odio se imprimiera en cada letra de la palabra-. _¡Crucio!_

0oo0oo0

Draco entreabrió los ojos al notar como el cuerpo de Hermione se quedaba rígido. Sus labios estaban moviéndose rápidamente, formando una palabra que le hizo dar gracias a Merlín porque ella no tuviera su varita en la mano.

-¡Hermione! -dijo, sacudiéndola. La observo frustrado al darse cuenta de que parecía que estaba atrapada por el sueño-. Despierta.

Siguió hablando, diciendo su nombre como si de un mantra se tratase. Al principio con una voz suave que, poco a poco, fue subiendo hasta ser un grito. Cuando estaba a punto de tomar la varita para conjurar una jarra de agua para arrojarsela al rostro, la joven soltó un grito.

Draco apretó los dientes al escucharlo, la desesperación por lograr que despertara aumento. En ese sonido ella había dejado escapar demasiadas emociones como para creer que se trataba de una simple pesadilla. Solo los recuerdos podían provocar que en un simple grito se entremezclaran el odio, el miedo y la desesperación junto con la impotencia.

Su cuerpo se relajo cuando vio como ella abría los ojos solo para volver a tensarse al darse cuenta de que su mirada escudriñaba las sombras sin ver realmente lo que la rodeaba. Él mismo había pasado por esa situación, despierto pero aún atrapado por los amargos recuerdos.

-Hermione -mientras decía su nombre, paso las manos bajo sus brazos y la hizo enderezarse quedando sentada en la cama-. Despierta, cariño. Estás a salvo.

Manteniendo aún una mano en la espalda femenina, la tomo de la barbilla y la miro a los ojos. Necesitaba que reaccionara, que dejara atrás los últimos jirones del infierno que se empeñaban en aferrarse a ella.

-¿Dra-Draco?

Los ojos grises del joven se cerraron con alivio al oir la voz femenina. La atrajo contra su cuerpo, abrazandola fuertemente y murmuro en su odio:

-¿Y quien más podría ser? ¿Estás bien? -sabía que era una pregunta estupida, una que le habían hecho a él mismo solo para obtener una fría mirada a cambio.

¿Como podía estar bien tras la muerte de su madre? ¿Como después de luchar y matar? ¿Realmente se habían extrañado cuando había reaccionado así ante esa pregunta?

-Sí. Solo era una pesadilla.

-No creo que fuera "solo una pesadilla", Hermione. Más bien creo que era un recuerdo que decidido aparecer cuando no podías controlar tus pensamientos... sabes, a veces viene bien hablar de ello.

-Callejón Diagon... -solo fue capaz de decir esas dos palabras antes de que las compuertas emocionales se abrieran. Se había obligado a continuar como si no pasara nada, dependiendo de la poción para dormir sin soñar, rezando a un Dios que había olvidado al entrar en el mundo mágico para que pusiera un velo en sus recuerdos de la guerra. Y una de los peores fue la masacre del Callejón Diagon.

Draco deslizo la mano por la espalda de ella, meciéndola suavemente mientras sus lágrimas le mojaban el pecho. No necesitaba que le explicara lo que había pasado allí ya que él también había estado presente durante esa batalla. Podía ver aún, después de los tres años transcurridos, las imágenes en su mente como si acabara de suceder.

Hogwarts aún permanecía abierto aunque fueran pocos los alumnos cuyos padres les permitían ir, en su mayor parte eran mestizos o hijos de muggles ya que estos corrían más peligro en sus casas que dentro de los muros del castillo. Los padres habían acompañado a sus hijos a comprar los materiales para el nuevo curso escolar por lo que ese día se habían reunido en el callejón cerca de cien personas.

Mujeres, hombres y niños. Edades comprendidas entre los cinco y los cincuenta. Menos de diez civiles habían sobrevivido...

No fue la batalla más cruenta en la que le toco luchar pero si una de las que más bajas civiles había presentado. Cerro los ojos mientras dejaba que Hermione se desahogara, llorando mientras las palabras salían como un torrente de sus labios, entrecortadas, llenas de dolor y rabia. En su mente se presento el campo de batalla tal y como había estado ese día después de que todo acabara.

Los cuerpos tirados en el suelo como si no valieran nada a pesar de que era gente que había tenido una vida, padres, hermanos, amigos, sueños y esperanzas. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en la imagen de una niñita pequeña, tumbada en el suelo boca arriba, sus ojos azules abiertos como si estuviera contemplando el cielo.

Salvo que esos ojos tan lindos y llenos de inocencia en ese momento estaban congelados en una expresión de terror a pesar de la serenidad de sus rasgos. Había una mujer tirada a su lado, sus brazos aún envolviendo el frágil cuerpecito. Posiblemente la madre, que hubiera tratado de ponerse a salvo con la chiquitina solo para que al final ambas fueran alcanzadas por los _Avada Kavedra._

No fue hasta muchas horas después, cuando estaba tumbado en la cama de su habitación de Grimmauld Place cuando se dio cuenta de porque le había afectado tanto esa imagen. No había sido la madre, sino la niña quien en ese momento se le presentaba una y otra vez en su mente. No era la muerte en si sino la perdida de una vida tan joven y todo lo que conllevaba con ello.

Era la defunción de la esperanza, la inocencia y la ilusión. El fin para la infancia normal que muchos magos trataban de darles a sus hijos aún en los momentos más oscuros del mundo mágico.

A diferencia de la mayoría de sus compañeros, Draco nunca se había preocupado por quien caía a causa de su varita. Era un hombre consumido por un objetivo, lleno del deseo de lograr su venganza contra quien le había arrebatado a su madre y, por segunda vez en su vida, esa noche fue incapaz conciliar el sueño. En esas horas en vela, una convicción se forjo en su interior.

Algo que nunca hubiera esperado, que creía reservado solo a los pasionales e infantiles Griffindors. La necesidad de no permitir que algo así pasara de nuevo, de proteger la pureza de la generación más joven y mantener a salvo a gente que no conocía.

Y a medida que fueron transcurriendo las batallas ese deseo se fortaleció.

-Tranquila -murmuro, su voz suave y confortante.

-Tantas muertes...

-Lo sé. Pero les detuvimos. Ya no podrán hacer daño a nadie.

-Siguen haciéndolo. Los que luchamos aún sufrimos las consecuencias de ello -la amargura se filtro en su tono, volviéndolo muy distinto del usual.

-¿Hubieras preferido no luchar? ¿Salir indemne sin pensar en quienes caían? ¿Realmente hubieras sido capaz de vivir tu vida con normalidad sabiendo que no estabas ahí para ayudar?

Hermione se quedo en silencio un momento, cerrando los ojos mientras consideraba las preguntas.

_¿Hubiera preferido evadir la lucha?_

Sí y mil veces sí.

_¿Hubiera sido capaz de no pensar en quien moría? ¿Aunque no fuera alguien a quien quisiera?_

No, se conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta de que desde el principio estuvo destinada a luchar en esa guerra.

_¿Hubiera sido capaz de esconderse en el mundo muggle, cortar todos los lazos con sus amigos y seguir con su vida?_

No, destruir sus lazos hubiera destrozado una parte de ella. Y estar en el mundo _muggle_ preguntándose constantemente como estaban, si estaban heridos o, aún peor, muertos no hubiera permitido que _viviera_.

-Sí. No. No. Es solo que... llevo tanto sin poder dormir tranquila. Sin pesadillas. Quizás lo que necesito es tiempo, mucho más del que ha pasado, para ser capaz de recuperar el control no solo de mi vida sino también de mi mente. Odio estar con mi familia y no ser capaz de ver una película con ellos. Me encantaban las de acción y ahora cada vez que veo a un muerto... las balas, las heridas, el _dolor_. Y me da rabia preocuparles porque no soy capaz de explicarles lo que pasó.

Draco se aparto un poco y la miro a los ojos.

-Quizás es justamente eso lo que necesitas. Hablar. Te conozco lo bastante como para afirmar que ante tus amigos no fuiste capaz de derrumbarte. Quizás te vieran llorar pero no venirte abajo por completo.

-Harry no lo hubiera soportado, se habría sentido culpable de meterme en la guerra. Aunque le dije en muchas ocasiones que incluso si nunca le hubiera conocido habría acabado peleando por lo que creía pero no podía dejar de pensar que nuestra amistad había hecho que me metiera justo en el centro de la guerra.

-Puede que tuviera razón. Si los Mortifagos o el mismo Voldemort hubieran conseguido atraparte te hubieran utilizado en su contra.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Viví con ese miedo durante años, desde que mostró su fea cara por primera vez en Hogwarts. Pero no fue lo que me impulso a luchar, es solo que siempre me pareció lo correcto.

-Hermione, ¿has hablado con alguien desde que acabo la guerra sobre ella?

-Sí.

-¿Realmente? ¿De lo que sentiste?

Se quedo un momento en silencio antes de contestar:

-No.

-Entonces, ¿que tal si probamos una cosa? Ambos hablaremos de todo lo que paso, de lo que sentimos o pensamos desde el mismo principio. Es posible que podamos ayudarnos mutuamente a ir dejandola atrás.

-¿Tú estarías dispuesto a contarme como te sentiste durante la guerra?

Estaba segura de que iba a negarse. Draco era un hombre demasiado orgulloso como para reconocer que había estado asustado o se había sentido incapaz en algún momento.

-Sí, esto funciona en los dos sentidos. Ya que es lo que quieres, comenzare yo. Callejón Diagon... -sus ojos se cerraron un segundo mientras los músculos de su mandíbula se endurecían-. La gente corría, muchos gritaban y trataban de entrar dentro de alguno de los establecimientos. Pero quienes estaban dentro ya habían fortificado las puertas para tratar de evitar que entraran los mortifagos...

-No sirvió de nada, se encontraron muchos cuerpos dentro...

-¿Te acuerdas de Ollivanders? Llevaba más de un siglo abierta, pasando de padre a hijo y él trato de dar una varita a cada uno de los que no las tenían. ¡Por Merlin! Ese hombre había sido un genio y, aún así, estaba tan aterrado que no se dio cuenta de que la varita incorrecta tiene consecuencias nefastas...

-Creo que lo que en realidad quería es que tuvieran una oportunidad, aunque supiera las consecuencias. Los que estuvieron dentro de esa tienda no murieron, ¿recuerdas? Fue la única que permaneció en unas condiciones medianamente buenas. Era uno de los sitios con mejores defensas contra la magia precisamente por el tema de las varitas. Quizás... -ladeo la cabeza mirándole-, lo que buscaba era tranquilizarles.

-Puede. Hubo una niña...

Hermione tiro de la sabana subiéndola hasta su pecho y después cruzo las piernas, rodeándose el torso con los brazos tanto para mantener la sabana en su sitio como por protección de los recuerdos que evocaban las palabras de Draco. Hubieron momentos en que su voz tembló, sus ojos cambiaron desde duro metal a plata liquida cuando las emociones empezaron a desbordarse. No llego a llorar pero se dio cuenta de que no era realmente porque no sintiera ese dolor, probablemente él no supiera como dejar que las lágrimas caer. Nunca le había visto mostrar su dolor y esto la sorprendió.

Siempre había sido un frío bastardo, decidido y cruel cuando era necesario. Después de la boda, había empezado a enseñarle otra parte de si mismo y ahora empezaba a ver que se ocultaba tras la mascara.

Un hombre que había tenido que recoger los pedazos de su vida, levantarse después de caer una y otra vez, escapar del destino que su padre le había decretado para llegar a convertirse en alguien en quien se podía confiar...

En un hombre en el que ella podría apoyarse cuando más lo necesitara. Cuando las primeras luces del alba comenzaron a desterrar la oscuridad de la noche, ella tomo el revelo en la conversación. En algunos momentos apartando la mirada y callándose, tratando de recuperar el control.

A pesar de que confiaba en él y sabía que si tuvieran que luchar de nuevo sería el mejor para cubrirle la espalda, había una parte de si misma que se negaba a mostrar de modo consciente, una que temía que si ponía ante Malfoy acabara haciendose pedazos.

***

Draco se consideraba un hombre paciente y concienzudo, del tipo que traza un plan cuidadosamente y no se aparta de él a no ser que la situación se modifique lo suficiente como para que sea imposible continuar ese camino.

Por ello le extrañaba que su paciencia comenzara a agotarse.

Desde el principio había sabido que Hemione necesitaba tiempo para aclimatarse primero al compromiso y después a su convivencia juntos. Creía que había dado un paso adelante durante esos meses, se había mostrado amable y agradable. Divertido.

Incluso _cariñoso_.

Él, Draco Malfoy, había empezado a utilizar todas sus cartas para conseguir la amistad de su esposa y su confianza. No era tonto, sabía que si debieran volver a luchar formarían un magnifico equipo ya que confiaba en el, al menos en ese sentido. Pero no era a causa de la relación que había empezado después de la boda sino porque ya habían luchado con anterioridad juntos.

Y solo para si mismo era capaz de reconocer que quería más, muchísimo más de ella. Quería su sonrisa, su risa, su dulzura... sobretodo, quería su amor. Frunció los labios al pensar en ello. Nunca había buscado el amor de ninguna mujer, solo una compañera dispuesta y que comprendiera que lo único que buscaba era sexo.

También había esperado que su relación con la mujer desconocida con la que debía casarse fuera cuando minino respetuosa, de ser posible una amistad y un buen ambiente en el que tener hijos. Al final, la desconocida había resultado no serlo tanto... conocía a Hermione desde que tenía once años. No el mejor modo de conocerse, al menos durante los primeros años, aún así era mejor que una simple extraña.

Quizás por eso le resultaba tan amargo el hecho de que cuando por primera vez en su vida buscaba algo más se topaba con un muro de ladrillos que detenía cada avance que hiciera. Había tenido la esperanza de que compartir su dolor la ayudara a verle por quien era realmente, solo para descubrir que ella se negaba a mostrar sus emociones. Solo se había permitido llorar al despertar del sueño, cuando aún no tenía control sobre ellas.

Después, a pesar de que sus ojos se habían humedecido y su tez había comenzado a palidecer, había visto con bastante facilidad los trucos a los que recurría para no permitirle el acceso a sus emociones.

Era posible que el motivo de esto no fuera el hecho de que no le viera a él, Draco, sino que no fuera lo que ella deseaba realmente en su vida o por lo menos no para siempre. Ese fue el motivo por el que se negó a reconocer la verdad en las palabras de Pansy hacía tanto tiempo...

_Se encontraban en Grimauld Place, en uno de esos extraños días en que las obligaciones de ambos con la Orden les permitían descansar. No era como si Dumbledore quisiera que los miembros se quemaran demasiado pronto pero curiosamente casi nunca sus días libres coincidían._

_A diferencia del grupito dorado y las parejas que estaban formadas dentro del grupo. Ociosamente se pregunto, no por primera vez, si era un método de mantenerlos separados por si no podían fiarse de ellos._

_Dudaba que fuera eso, más bien era posible que a diferencia de los demás le diera igual molestar un tanto a los Slytherin. También era posible que su creencia de que las Casas debían permanecer unidas hiciera acto de presencia y estuviera tratando de que los dos socializaran con los demás._

_Como si fuera tan sencillo..._

_Si bien la mayoría era capaz de verlo como una entidad separada de su padre, muchos solo se quedaban en el "Malfoy", por lo que cada vez que su progenitor dejaba la marca tenebrosa en el cielo sobre alguna casa las maldiciones acerca de los Malfoy se incrementaban._

_En ocasiones algunos miembros se habían asegurado de que Draco estuviera presente cuando empezaron a despotricar, con la esperanza de que se "delatara". Eso era lo que esperaban, que en un momento de ira mostrara su verdadera cara y a quien servía._

_Entonces, él se limitaba a sonreír. No del tipo que le dedicaba a Pansy, sino aquella registrada "Malfoy". La misma que su padre había dedicado a todos aquellos que consideraba inferiores... era más que capaz de reconocerla ya que en varios ocasiones la había visto destinada a su madre o a él._

_Miro a Pansy, que estaba sentada delante del fuego de la biblioteca en la que en ese momento se encontraban solos, tuvo la impresión de que deseaba decir algo pero no acababa de decidirse o encontrar las palabras que deseaba utilizar. Hasta que finalmente soltó:_

_-Estas _celoso_._

_-Y según tu gran saber, ¿podrías decirme de quien?_

_-Hermione y Alex._

_Draco la miro y mientras una sonrisa ladeada curvaba sus labios alzo una ceja._

_-Creía que sabías que mis intereses no iban por ese camino._

_Por el modo en que los ojos de Pansy se entrecerraron, supo que deseaba golpearle. Sabía perfectamente que no se refería a Alex pero el infierno se congelaría antes de que voluntariamente uniera las ideas "celoso" y "por Hermione"._

_-Hermione. La quieres para ti._

_-Por Merlín, Pansy, quizás deberías ir a buscar a un oculista._

_-¡Draco! Estoy hablando en serio._

_-Y yo._

_-Me he dado cuenta de como la miras cuando crees que nadie se da cuenta. Y no es solo deseo..._

_-Reconozco que es una mujer que tiene el potencial de un diamante en bruto pero como nunca va a estar dispuesta a sacarse brillo dudo mucho que mi interés se dirija a ella. _

_-No eres tan superficial._

_La sonrisa permaneció en sus labios mientras sus ojos comenzaban a enfriarse._

_-Oh, lo soy, Pansy. En Granger no hay nada que pueda atraerme. Tiene demasiados defectos y, además, es Gryffindor. Y yo no les soporto._

_-Draco -su voz había tomado un matiz acerado-. Tus ojos muestran lo mismo que los mios._

_-Puede que tú estés lo bastante loca como para interesarte por Potter pero puedo asegurarte que no siento nada parecido._

_-¡Maldita sea! Escuchame. Cuando la ves, tus ojos se caldean y muestras una expresión que no te he visto nunca. Pero si la ves con él, tus ojos se enfrían y tu mandíbula se endurece. Si les ves besarse o hacerse una carantoña, abandonas la habitación. ¡Aunque sea el comedor y aun no hayas acabado de comer!_

_-Quizás es simplemente que ver tales muestras de vulgaridad me quitan el hambre._

_-Niegalo tanto como quieras pero te conozco lo suficiente como para reconocer cuando sientes algo por alguien. Y darme cuenta también de que va más allá de la simple atracción física._

_-¿Quieres condenarme al mismo destino tuyo? ¿Que me "enamore" de alguien que jamás va a ser capaz de verme? ¿Que nunca sera capaz de separar a Draco y a Malfoy? ¿Que nunca me vera como nada más que el enemigo? ¿Sin importar cuantas batallas luche a su lado? Amiga, no me desees el infierno que has escogido para ti misma._

_Vio como ella daba un pequeño respingo ante sus palabras. Sabía que había sido cruel recordarle todos los motivos por los que nunca podría esperar tener a Potter. No era solo que él tuviera novia sino que no veía a Pansy realmente. Estaba aún cegado a los hechos que habían pasado en Hogwarts como para darse cuenta de que ellos también se habían vistos obligados a madurar._

_Que lo que se permitía siendo niños no se podía tolerar en la actualidad. _

_El que Harry no les quitara el ojo de encima cuando estaban en la misma habitación y tuviera la varita a mano solo lograba que sus nervios se enervaran, que deseara mostrarle que tenía motivos para desconfiar. Cada vez que deseaba hacerlo se tenía que recordar a si mismo que no podía dejarse llevar por las provocaciones._

_-Algún día descubrirás que sobre los sentimientos no se manda. Que estos eligen su camino aunque tu mente te diga que es una locura. Espero por tu bien que ese descubrimiento te hiera menos que a mi._

Ahora tenía que enfrentarse a la verdad que había habido en la palabras de su amiga. Lo que sentía por su esposa iba más allá de una mera conveniencia. No era simplemente su deseo de tener una familia, hijos que crecieran en un ambiente totalmente diferente al que había existido en esa mansión durante su infancia.

Quería, _necesitaba_, por primera vez en su vida que una mujer le amara.

No cualquier mujer, solo una.

A la que había tenido que soportar sus insultos durante su infancia, la que le había mostrado que una hija de muggles podía ser una gran bruja que dejara atrás a los de sangre más pura, aquella que había luchado por defender sus ideales, primero con el P.E.D.D.O. y después luchando realmente, sufriendo heridas y temores durante la guerra. Siempre dispuesta a empuñar su varita, a utilizarla para ayudar o para destruir según las circunstancias.

Y aún así, con la suficiente dulzura, amabilidad y empatia como para no ser capaz de sentirse bien consigo misma tras haber quitado tantas vidas.

Hermione Jane Granger.

_Su esposa._

Y, a pesar de todo, no era capaz de sentirla realmente suya. Había una parte que se aseguraba de mantener alejada de él, en lo que sin duda ella consideraba una seguridad para sus sentimientos.

No iba a rendirse, utilizaría el año que le había dado de matrimonio el contrato para conseguir su corazón. No le quedaba otra salida si quería tener alguna esperanza para lograr algo parecido a la felicidad.

Mucho menos desde el momento en que se había permitido reconocer lo que sentía por ella.

_Amor_.

Que palabra tan simple para describir todos los sentimientos que le inspiraba, los cuales iban desde la ternura a la pasión más profunda pasando por la desesperación y la frustración. Si no fuera por esa duda de que Hermione estuviera ya enamorada de otro, podría incluso disfrutar de esa extraña mezcla de emociones.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que algún día sentiría algo así, lo hubiera llevado directo a San Mungo alegando que debía haber perdido la cabeza completamente. Él, un Malfoy, se suponía que tenía que ser capaz de controlar cada uno de los aspectos de su vida. Esto incluía el plano emocional, el cual desde hacía unos meses había escapado de su férreo control.

Se repitió a si mismo el juramento de hacer que ella lo amara antes de tomar varios documentos legales referidos a sus inversiones y comenzara a hundirse en el trabajo.


	12. Chapter 12

Estado de los capitulos:

1- Reescrito

2- Reescrito

3- Reescrito

4- Reescrito

5- Reescrito

6- Reescrito

7- Reescrito

8- Reescrito

9- Reescrito

10- Reescrito

11- Escrito

12- Esperando

13- Esperando


	13. Chapter 13

Estado de los capitulos:

1- Reescrito

2- Reescrito

3- Reescrito

4- Reescrito

5- Reescrito

6- Reescrito

7- Reescrito

8- Reescrito

9- Reescrito

10- Reescrito

11- Escrito

12- Esperando

13- Esperando


End file.
